The Devil Fruit Encyclopedia
by Lemon Grenade
Summary: The Encyclopedia will cover everything and anything that relates to One Piece and Oda's concept of "Devil Fruits", but will not cover all Devil Fruits that exist, as I will only include Devil Fruits that I find interesting or have created myself. The Encyclopedia will extensively analyse every Devil Fruit it contains to the point of perfection. So open the book, and take your pick.
1. Introduction

The Devil Fruit Encyclopedia

* * *

 **IMPORTANT INFORMATION** : If you want to skip ahead to the Devil Fruits they start from chapter 7 onwards, but I would highly suggest reading some of the information in these starting chapters as it will give you a better idea on everything.

* * *

The Devil Fruit Encyclopedia is unfortunately not a fanfiction story, but is a collection of already existing and/or hypothetical Devil Fruits that I find interesting or have created, and how I believe their powers could be expanded upon or used in different ways. The Encyclopedia will cover everything and anything that relates to One Piece and Oda's concept of "Devil Fruits", but will not cover all Devil Fruits that exist, as I will only be posting Devil Fruits that I find interesting or have created myself. It is for this sole reason that I will have more hypothetical Devil Fruits than existing ones as I enjoy creating new ideas for this subject. I, however, am more than willing to do requests from people private messaging me or leaving comments/reviews of new ideas to explore or to research and theorize into existing Devil Fruits.

The first couple of chapters will be an introduction to what Devil Fruits are, and a better way to organize Devil Fruits from the main three categories, as they will include all the relevant information on the three different classifications that already exist, and sub-categories for each classification. These sub-categories will be from both Cannon One Piece and my beliefs in how some of the Fruits should be categorized, such as the Paramecia Class which is currently a mish-mash of random abilities that are not Logia or Zoan, and as such all of those sub-categories will be created by how my mind links certain abilities that tend to crop up, abilities that usually resemble each other.

After these chapters will be a template on how each Devil Fruit will be presented, such as their abilities, strengths, weaknesses, position in the classification system, etc. This is a section that will be a general overview on how to interpret each chapter, as each chapter will contain a single Devil Fruit that will be discussed and analysed through several means, and will then have several comments from me in how the Fruit is ranked for its potential, and how I personally feel about the Devil Fruit.

It is through this book that I will hopefully inspire people to make more One Piece fanfiction stories that include new ideas and material, so if you do manage to make a story using some of my ideas here please private message me as I would love to see what you have written.


	2. Devil Fruit Information

**Devil Fruits**

What Are They?

In the One Piece universe, Devil Fruits are mystical fruits found throughout the world that, when consumed, provide the eater with a special ability, depending on the type and variation of the Fruit itself. Devil Fruits are also more common in the Grand Line in comparison to the Four Blues, which is displayed in how most strong Grand Line pirate crews have a captain with a Devil Fruit, while the Four Blues have your average pirates that may have some advanced weapon of some sort. Devil Fruits serve as a basis for diverse special abilities and fighting styles in the One Piece universe, as those who have them usually use them to gain an upper hand or secret ace in a fight.

A common theme with all Devil Fruits is the fact that they taste unimaginably bad, to the point of making it seem like the user had taken poison. The Devil Fruit, when consumed, gives the consumer a power or special trait, which they become aware of either over time or through instinctual knowledge. A person who has eaten a Devil Fruit and gained its powers is known as a Devil Fruit User. The Fruits come in all different shapes and colours, and all Devil Fruits presumably have swirl marks or patterns on them of some kind. Another rule with Devil Fruits is there can be only one of each specific Fruit at a time, whether the power is in a being or in a fruit. Only one bite is needed for the user to gain the power of the Devil Fruit, after which the Devil Fruit becomes a simple, useless, disgusting fruit. Despite this, the majority of those who have consumed a Devil Fruit have eaten the entire Fruit, as they are apparently unaware of this fact. It is after ingesting the Devil Fruit that they gain the power permanently or until death.

Classification:

All Devil Fruits are categorized into three general types/classes. These are Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia. Paramecia is the most common of the three types, as Paramecia-type Devil Fruits offer their users superhuman physical abilities or traits, which basically means this is where Devil Fruits that cannot be categorized into the other two classes are put. These Fruits are considered unique to each other due to the wide range of powers that can be put under the class of Paramecia, and due to how it may take more creativity or imagination to utilize certain Fruits in this class compared to the other two, which are more clear-cut. The Zoan-type Devil Fruits are the second most common out of the three groups, as they give the user the ability to transform into a specific animal which they acquire every trait affiliated with said animal. The user can also transform into a range of partial transformations in between their base form and newly acquired animal form. Zoan Fruits can also be transferred into weapons, such as guns or swords. The last class is Logia, the rarest of the three Devil Fruit classes. Logia-type Devil Fruits offer their users the ability to transform themselves into a single element, whether it be solid, liquid, gas, energy, or into a materialization of an abstract concept. This can effectively make them intangible, making physical attacks harmlessly go through them, or allow them to be able to absorb the attack completely. They also gain every ability related to that element and gain the skill to disperse, control, and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers. Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form. It is due to this that Logia Fruits are considered the most powerful class, as it is displayed to have more devastating powers, as well as harder to fight against and harm due to their intangibility.

Side Effects of Devil Fruits:

There is always a common factor when it comes to a weakness for those who have eaten Devil Fruits, the sea rejects the new Devil Fruit user and they become helpless while submerged in water, a more accurate definition is that the seawater itself is the weakness as opposed to swimming or moving in seawater, which simply becomes impossible once one has consumed a Devil Fruit. Not touching the water itself, however, will allow the user to go unaffected even if submerged, so Fruit users are able to go into the water in deep-water swimsuits that prevent water contact. Devil Fruit users are also susceptible to all types of water, not just seawater, which includes the white sea surrounding Skypiea. It is expanded upon by saying that "moving" water, like rain or waves, does not weaken Devil Fruit users, while "still" water, like oceans and lakes, does. Sometimes the power of a Devil Fruit involves water, or at least some state of water, in which case the user will not be weakened by its own state of water but will still be weak against others states of "still" water.

Even if a part of the user is submerged, they cannot use their Devil Fruit powers, no matter how much or how little is submerged. However, if the user's body has been permanently altered by the Fruit, then the user's ability can be manipulated by outside sources. It should also be noted that although all Devil Fruit users are weak against water, the power itself may still work underwater, but may stop working if they are submerged in some form, leading to their powers deactivating or losing the precision needed to control their powers. Being weak against the sea proves deadly to many Devil Fruit users, as the world of One Piece is made up of large bodies of water with islands scattered around the world. Additionally, the use of a Devil Fruit puts users at odds with races like the Fishman, as it will also render a Fishman or Merman just as weak in water as it would anyone else who consumed a Devil Fruit. However, it should be noted that the risk of dying from drowning only applies to a devil fruit user if they cannot breathe underwater, as Fishman and Merfolk Devil Fruit users are capable of breathing underwater. They will, however, still be rendered unable to move due to their weakness, and this immobility would also make such users vulnerable underwater dangers such as ocean predators and hunger, as they would be incapable of defending and providing for themselves.

Another main weakness all Devil Fruit users share is Seastone, a special substance that emits the same energies of the sea, which cancel out Devil Fruit powers through physical contact with the user. The user is also weakened depending on how much physical contact the user has with the Seastone, and therefore the sea-like energies they absorb.

Devil Fruit Hierarchy:

It has been discovered in the One Piece universe that some Devil Fruits that are considered to be similar can be described to be "superior" to the other, as some of the base abilities are simply more versatile or powerful when compared. This means that there is a "Hierarchy" amongst similar Devil Fruits when base power and abilities are considered, and not how they are used. It is also noted on several occasions that there is no way to tell how Devil Fruit powers will fare when pitted against one another. A Devil Fruit user who normally dominates all other abilities can sometimes be brought down by an ability considered "weak" or "limited" in comparison, as they may nullify or counteract the other Fruits ability. It is, however, often believed by those who have faced multiple Devil Fruit users that the power and potential of Devil Fruits are mostly dependent on the skill and creativity of the users, and as such, there is no such thing as a "weak" Devil Fruit. Although it has been confirmed that some Devil Fruits of similar abilities to be superior over another, it in no way means that the superior ability user is stronger than that of the inferior', as it accounts for none of the other strengths and weakness' the user may have.

Anime and Manga Logic:

This section describes how Devil Fruits interact with things that they should not or are not meant to, which the most common one is clothes, as it is displayed that a Devil Fruit power also generally affects the clothes that the user is wearing. Paramecia Fruit users alter their clothes along with themselves automatically, while Zoan Fruit users' clothes will fit in the same proportions after their transformation and Logia Fruit users transform their clothes to their element along with themselves. However, some special cases can pop up, as some Devil Fruit users clothes do not change proportionally to their powers, which may be default or due to not enough training, precision or control.

Devil Fruit Cycle:

This explains how Devil Fruits occur in nature, how they are "reborn" and what happens when a Devil Fruit user dies, which is the general and overall life cycle of a Devil Fruit. First, the cycle starts at the Devil Fruit, which is considered a "Shell" that stores the abilities or "Essence" within it. The second step occurs when something eats the Fruit, leading the "Essence" to be "absorbed" or "moved" into the being or thing that ate it, while the previous shell is left empty and useless. This step turns the being or thing into the new "Shell" for the "Essence", allowing the user to use the abilities of that "Essence" while it is in the new "Shell" which is them self. The third step is when a Devil Fruit user dies, their ability from hosting the "Essence" is "reborn" or "moves" into another fruit, and has, therefore, became a new "Shell" to hold the "Essence" until another being eats it. The "Essence" will move to the nearest fruit when trying to find a new "Shell", but if there is no fruit within a certain range (50-500 meters) then the "Essence" will leave and find a fruit randomly around the Grand Line, or in rare cases amongst the Four Blues. Then the cycle is repeated when another being or thing eats the Fruit. It is due to this cycle that no abilities are able to be seen or observed in another, as it can only exist in one "Shell" at a time.

Identification In Cannon:

In Cannon, it is shown that there exists a Devil Fruit Encyclopedia (which I ironically didn't know it was called that at the time of creating this book) that lists the names and abilities of all the Devil Fruits. However, only a few of them have illustrations, meaning that most Devil Fruits cannot be identified by their shape or colour, but instead are identified by the abilities they grant the user due to the original Fruits description never being documented, only the abilities when it has been used. However This book is shown to be quite rare in One Piece, or that the information has been restricted by the World Government, as displayed in how only the most prominent or influential individuals of One Piece even know about it. What is known about the Devil Fruits is that the fruit is always found in the same form that links to the same abilities, displaying how the Fruits can be identified with a certain power. A characteristic of a Devil Fruit is a spiral pattern on the Fruits surface, which is usually several shades of one colour or is just a singular colour, and that the stem becomes noticeably curlier than it was when the fruit was not a Devil Fruit.

Awakening:

Devil Fruit powers can, in rare occasions, be "awakened", a process or event that increases the abilities of the user to unprecedented levels through the gaining of new skills and better control of current ones. The details of how a Devil Fruit can be awakened are so far unknown, but the increased abilities have been seen to allow significantly more power, as well as new abilities. The effects of the awakening depend on the type of the Devil Fruit and may be unique to each Devil Fruit. The main difference between the effects of awakening in each Devil Fruit can be linked directly to the abilities they originally provide the user, as it may do several things to better utilize current abilities.

A/N: Might be a bit slow on the updates for these first chapters that are heavy information based, but as soon as I'm over them I will have updates going every one-three days. And if anyone wants the first Devil Fruit idea to be theirs let me know through private messaging or reviews.


	3. Logia Devil Fruits

**Logia**

What Are They?

The Logia class is characterized by giving its user the ability to create and become limitless amounts of one element, force of nature or abstract concept, whether it be a solid, liquid or gas. The main feature that defines every Logia type has displayed so far (with the exception of one) is intangibility, as a Devil Fruit power that changes the user's body to a tangible material would instead be considered a Paramecia type, and while some Paramecia Fruits can turn into their element, they do not have the full range of abilities that a Logia-type has. It is due to this that Logia Devil Fruits are considered the most powerful as well as the rarest of the three Devil Fruit classes, which does not include sub-categories as there are some sub-categories that are considered to be more difficult to find than even Logia Devil Fruits.

Abilities:

Logia Fruits come with a range of basic abilities that are shared with the other Logia-type Fruits, the main one that most of them are always recognized for is the defensive capabilities that they have to offer. This is due to how a Logia user can be shattered, split, or otherwise separated into multiple parts, sometimes down to the size of dust, and reform their bodies without injury (only when their bodies are in their elemental state) making them intangible and immune to the danger that would usually hurt or kill a regular human, or even Paramecia and Zoans. Physical attacks will simply pass through or be absorbed into the user's elemental body, allowing them a large degree of intangibility. Another use for this strong defensive ability is for the body to be split or broken up, as the body will be able to act freely of the main body or part, demonstrating that parts of a Logia's separate body can act in a fragmented state.

In addition to their ability to become their "element", Logia users can generate limitless amounts of that "element" and control it, giving them fearsome abilities. This can range from each Logia Fruit as some can have truly destructive capabilities, as a Logia power can permanently distort the weather or environment of an island or landscape. However, certain elements can be more passive and are therefore more suitable for capturing enemies rather than causing raw destruction.

Logia users can also use their element in other ways related to their element, which is then dependent on what element they have the ability over. Some examples can be seen in One Piece through Crocodile's sand abilities (Sand Sand Fruit), as they are used to absorb moisture, Caesar Clown's gas abilities (Gas Gas Fruit) allowing him to manipulate air constitutions, Aokiji's ability (Ice Ice Fruit) could freeze water, and Kizaru's ability (Glint Glint Fruit) could permit him to travel as beams of light and move at the speed of light. Logia fruits can afford the users immunity to effects related to their element as well as environmental effects that do not weaken their ability. For example, The Sand Sand Fruit and Flame Flame Fruit are completely unaffected by the desert heat, as they possess Logia abilities related to aridity and heat, respectively. This would also mean that they are not affected by cold weather as the Fruit abilities would keep them perfectly fine.

Logia users can also control their respective elements that are not generated from their own bodies but are already pre-existing within the environment. They can accomplish so by utilizing their own element from their own body and adding it to the preexisting source, augmenting their already powerful force to higher and more versatile levels. Examples of such powerful combinations can be seen with the Sand Sand Fruit when it is added with a sandstorm, creating unstoppable sandstorms in a desert area, or the Rumble Rumble Fruit causing pre-existing lightning from the clouds to strike down distant targets. However, none of these abilities can manipulate their respective elements if it is in another state of matter or energy since it is then classified as a different element entirely.

Lastly, a Logia user's physical strength does not influence the power of the fruit, regardless of the original strength of the user, their gained abilities are of the same scale. This is considered to be both positive and negative for a Logia user, as they now have to train in their abilities separately from their body, but if someone is naturally weak, this class of Fruit will help them all the more due to that. This is different from Zoan Fruits, which act as physical strength multipliers, and Paramecia Fruits, which can be used in conjunction with the user's physical abilities. It is due to this that when a Logia user's physical abilities are used in conjunction with their element they can augment certain actions to be more destructive or have differing effects that relate to their ability and element.

Weaknesses:

Despite the fearsome abilities Logia Fruits grant, they are not invincible. Since all users are required to transform into their respective element voluntarily, sneak and surprise attacks can cause damage to the user will not have enough time to shift into their elemental state and be intangible. However, with training, most Logia users learn to transform by reflex, eliminating their weakness of being attacked through conventional means.

A Logia's (or any Devil Fruit user's) body can only transform if it holds a "consciousness" inside of it, and it is due to that a Devil Fruit users soulless body cannot use the ability on its own. This means that any active abilities of a Devil Fruit will be unable to function while the body is unconscious, this, however, can also extend to if the body part is separated from the conscious, and is, therefore, unable to activate any abilities it uses to be able to utilize. However, this also displays that it doesn't have to be the original user themselves inhabiting the body for the ability to work, and therefore Devil Fruits reside in the body or "Shell" of the user.

Due to the defensive nature of their powers, new or inexperienced Logia user's growing dependent on their intangibility, and when are confronted by an attack that may be able to damage them they then find themselves at a disadvantage. This is due to how they have to rely on their own physical ability to dodge, a skill which they may or may not be proficient at. A Logia user's mental state can also affect how they reform their bodies after receiving an opponent's attack, as reforming requires concentration. Fear can even hinder the regeneration process, and distracting the user may also be a hindrance.

Another way to harm a Logia user is to exploit the element itself, using its properties to solidify the user's body and rendering them vulnerable to damage. This can be used in several ways depending on what the element is weak to, as the Logia user's body may be covered in a substance that exploits their element, and is therefore completely vulnerable for that period of time they are covered. In addition to solidifying the user's body, it is possible to use elemental weaknesses to a further extreme, completely neutralizing the element that makes up the user's body. Even though a Logia user can generate near-limitless amounts of their element, they cannot recover from blows that damage their true physical body, no matter what state it's in. It is also true that Logia users cannot regenerate their limbs from their physical body if they are severed.

Another weakness that applies to all Devil Fruits, but mainly Logia Fruits is Busoshoku Haki, as it can strike the Logia user's physical body, as can be described as the ability to "force into solidity the fluid bodies of the near-invincible Logia Fruit users". When Haki is used in an attack to a Logia user while they are intangible, rather than nullifying the powers completely, it allows the Haki user to deal damage to them as if their bodies were normal. It also allows the one using Haki to grab the person in their transformed state as if they were tangible. This is not infallible, however, as being hit by Haki-enhanced attacks can be avoided if the user transforms the area about to take damage into the element without their conscious in it, allowing them to reform back to normal, and is considered a very rare and difficult to master the skill. There is also the solution of simply dodging Haki-imbued attacks, as physical contact is still required to harm a Logia user, which means that as long as the Logia user performs long-range, indirect attacks, they can remain perfectly invulnerable.

Finally, Logia users suffer the same weakness to the sea and Seastone as with other Devil Fruit users, forcing them back into their original form and sealing their powers. To counter this most Logia user seem to be able to avoid contact with the sea by either flying over the water or making platforms they can stand on.

Sub-categories:

To further implement order in this small class of Devil Fruits, I have created five sub-categories that explain how certain types of Logia abilities can be split and grouped together, which I have done by separating their states of matter into different groups.

 **Solid Logia** : Logia Fruits that are in this sub-category are made from elements that are solid or made up of a large number of small solids, and are normally more defensive in nature due to the ability to compress upon themselves to increase the durability and strength. Examples of this are the Ice Ice Fruit and the Sand Sand Fruit (a large number of small solids).

 **Liquid Logia** : Logia Fruits that are in this sub-category are made from elements that are of the liquid variety, and are considered to be very versatile due to their ability to adapt and easily change/alter their forms like a liquid. These Fruits are rare and can be both offensive and defensive when the need arises, an example of this is the Magma Magma Fruit and the Swamp Swamp Fruit.

 **Gas Logia** : Logia Fruits that are in this sub-category are made from elements that are gaseous in nature, and are therefore renown for the abilities of flight from this category. Examples of this category are the Gas Gas Fruit and the Plume Plume Fruit.

 **Energy Logia** : Logia Fruits that are in this sub-category are made from elements that are in a plasma or "charged" state. It is considered that Fruits from this category are more destructive due to their unstable nature. Examples of this category are the Flame Flame Fruit and Rumble Rumble Fruit (Fire and Lightning).

 **Concept Logia** : Logia Fruits that are in this sub-category are considered unique due to the fact that they are made from abstract concepts that do not count as an element, such as "light" or "darkness". It is this group that is the rarest sub-category of the Logia Fruits due to its difference to the other four categories as they are all elements.

It is through these sub-categories that Logia Fruits can be further grouped and ordered to better understand each individual Fruit from the Logia Class.

Awakening:

So far in the world of One Piece, there has been no confirmed Awakened Logia user's, which is problematic as it, therefore, gives me no basis on what an Awakening in this Fruit type may cause or do. However, my speculation is that each Awakening is unique to the Devil Fruit, and as such can have a wide range for what some abilities may offer, but there are two things that will remain the same across the board for each Logia Fruit Awakening. The first is that it will give the user a power spike in abilities, which will allow them to utilize their abilities on a wider scale with greater control, overall making their abilities more efficient and easier to use. The second is the unknown or the new power or ability that allows it to transcend from your average Logia Fruit, separating it from the ranks of Logia Fruits into something more. It is the unknown that will be special to each Fruit, as the new and unique power will be related to what abilities that Fruit has. It is Due to this that this section is unfortunately vague, but when more information is released in Canon I will update this information to match.

AN: Sorry for the wait, But it's here now so enjoy. Slow updates are becoming slightly slower as I now have two jobs, so yay, income at the price of my time. Remember though, after this thick block of information it will only be the analyzing of Devil Fruits, and by that time I'll probably upload one every day for a week due to all the ones I've already made. Remember, those with interesting idea's can Private Message (PM) me or leave a review with your idea in it, and you'll be credited at the end of each Fruit that you want me to review or create.


	4. Zoan Devil Fruits

**Zoan**

What Are They?

The Zoan class is displayed in giving the user the ability to transform into another species at will, but only for one specific animal, while also allowing them to transform partially or merging the two forms with practice. Zoan-types are especially known for their large potential in close combat due to their transformation multiplying their physical strength, and how some animals have natural instincts in a battle that help Zoan users in combat. Another reason for their large potential in close combat is due to an animal's natural adaptations that can be used as natural weapons or defences in a fight.

Abilities:

Zoan Devil Fruits allow the user to transform into another species. This type of Fruit provides three basic forms that all users seem to have an instinctual knowledge of how to use. The first form is the Natural Form, which is the user's natural form prior to consuming the Fruit. The second form is a Hybrid Form, combining both the original and the Fruit-bestowed species into an unusual form where the size is usually greatly exaggerated. The last form is Beast Form, where the user transforms completely into the new species. However, through training, it is possible for Zoan users to unlock different transformations, which can range from transforming selective parts of the body, transforming into different forms that are not labelled above that have slight natural variations for the specific species, and slight size altering abilities. Another strange effect that is shown when transforming is that Zoan users in a half-natural half-animal hybrid tend to get bigger than they originally are, even to giant proportions.

The Zoan Fruits primarily improve and multiple physical abilities and allow the user to use the three forms to adapt to a situation during a fight, allowing them to find the form that gives the biggest advantage in a fight or environment. Zoan powers are usually utilized for their Hybrid Form, as this form enhances the physical statistics of the user by combining positive attributes from both the user and the physical-level equivalent of the Zoan species. Zoan Fruits are thus favoured among already strong users who prefer to enhance their physical abilities for the use of martial arts. Another rather minor advantage is that depending on the scenario, a Zoan user can go undetected by simply changing the physical form they have to one unfamiliar to those around them, which really only works if the people don't detect the user has eaten a Devil Fruit and if they are unfamiliar with that person/animal. It also offers the element of surprise when the foe has little experience with fighting that particular form.

In their Hybrid and Beast Forms, Zoan users experience enhanced senses, as these forms use a combination of both the user's and the Fruit's abilities. Skilled Zoan users are also capable of using their powers to shape-shift out of harm's way, as they may be in a larger form then shift to a smaller one to quickly dodge. This is particularly useful, especially when the Zoan's body has been restrained, as they may be able to shrink out of the restraints or expand and grow enough to break them. In addition to an increase in physical strength and enhanced senses, some Zoan users may have a special ability affiliated with the animal their Fruit is based off, such examples are when a human Zoan's grants an increased intelligence, Avian Zoan's allows flight, mole Zoan's allows the user to tunnel through the earth, carnivorous Zoan's gives sharp claws and teeth, some snake Zoan's allows for venom to be spat, and tortoise Zoan's grant a protective shell.

This Fruit type is also useful for applying to objects such as guns or swords, giving an otherwise inanimate object life and increasing its value to the owner of the item. The method of application is, however, as of yet, unknown, but is speculated to occur buy blending the Fruit into a liquid and letting the object soak in it for a certain period of time, the in which the object will start to move or transform once the Fruit's "Essence" has occupied it.

Weakness:

Although Zoan class Fruits mainly revolve around the physical powers granted, they can be restricted to just the capabilities of the proportionate animal they are able to transform into, which could be bad if the animal is physically weak or has little durability. In hybrid form, these strengths of both species may be combined, but again seems to be just a mixture of both forms. While it is true that they enhance the strengths of the consumer, they rely primarily on the consumer's already-established fighting skills and capabilities to get the most out of this Fruit class. Therefore, depending on what species the user is and what the Fruit has to offer, a Zoan Fruit's abilities may end up nothing more than a physical change of appearance to that particular consumer. However, this does not mean the Fruit itself was worthless, as all Devil Fruits are subject to fate on who consumes them.

Another negative is that Zoan Fruit may leave their users considered to be "freaks" in the eye of the general populous, as the combination of both physical forms mashed together may be considered unnatural.

Furthermore, inanimate objects brought to life through the use of Zoan Fruits become living creatures that need to be fed and groomed. Also, these once-inanimate objects gain their own free will and basic life's weaknesses, and as such can be threatened or overwhelmed by emotion and can contract colds and illnesses.

If an animal ate a Zoan-class Devil Fruit that is exactly the same as their original species, it would result in a complete waste, as they gain no transformation whatsoever, yet acquire all the typical weaknesses of Devil Fruit users, and while funny and unlucky, is a serious setback for those this occurs to.

Sub-Categories:

Through this area, I will take the Zoan-class and divide it into different groups based on their distinct characteristics, behaviours, abilities, and origins. This will hopefully explain the different skill set each Zoan sub-category may have compared to the others.

 **Carnivorous Zoan:** The Devil Fruits of the Carnivorous Zoan are more predatory and bloodthirsty than others by nature and as such tend to be better adapted for combat. Users that turn into such animals are naturally more aggressive and powerful in physical combat and may have useful features, like claws and fangs, to aid in a fight. Some instinctual habits that normal carnivores have may also pass into the user, making learning things like hunting and killing easier due to their new instincts, and make them more adept in areas like stealth, tracking, hunting, and killing. Some of the most extreme examples of a Carnivorous Zoan can be found in the inexperienced user's as they are overwhelmed by their instincts and act in aggressive behaviour that may cause the user to act more animal-like by mauling and stalking prey without realizing what they are doing.

 **Herbivorous Zoan:** The sub-category Herbivorous Zoan classifies animals that feed exclusively off of plant material. These Fruits usually make the user more passive and flighty due to the instincts that it comes with, and due to the lack of offensive adaptations, it is usually considered as a defensive class, as they are more built around survival than killing due to the abundance of plant life they usually live in. This also allows the user to consume plant matter to live, as they get the most out of all the energy around them, but it will not allow them to eat all plant matter, just the ones that aren't majorly poisonous.

 **Omnivorous Zoan:** Omnivore Zoans are Devil Fruits that have the capability to obtain chemical energy and nutrients from materials originating from plant and animal origin. Often, omnivores also have the ability to incorporate food sources such as algae, fungi, and bacteria into their diet. These types of Fruits have both offensive and defensive adaptations, and as such can both fight and defend well, but will not excel in either like a Carnivorous Zoan or Herbivorous Zoan can respectively. It is due to this that their instincts also range from one type to another depending on which they were more reliant on in nature, defence or offence.

 **Subterranean Zoan:** A Subterranean Zoan is a Fruit that relates to animals that live in an underground environment, such as moles or ants. These Fruits usually allow the user the ability to dig or move through the ground quickly and with some sort of accuracy. They also make the user sensitive to light when in Hybrid or Beast Form, which will allow for night vision but could become a weakness if it is too bright and cause temporary blindness, which occurs on a bright day. These types of Zoans can also conserve their energy by eliminating their unnecessary actions, and have a slow metabolism. The Subterranean Zoan's have usually passive instincts and do not try to attack others unless in desperate need for food, in which they can go several days without even weakening due to their underground lifestyle and the lack of food that exists there.

 **Avian Zoan:** The Avian Zoans refer to anything that can fly or lives in the sky, and as such is one of the more wanted Zoan sub-categories due to its well-known ability of flight. It is due to this that Avian Zoan's are highly mobile user's, whether it be in a fight or travelling long distances, and as such these Fruits are considered to be valuable and high ranking among the Zoan-class. These Fruits usually have different instincts depending on the animal, as they can be both passive and hostile depending on their behaviour and food preferences. They also have adapted to have natural weapons such as talons and beaks, but have little in the way of durability, and have made up for that by having natural camouflage in certain environments.

 **Aquatic Zoan:** The Aquatic Zoans allows the user to become an animal that spends most of its life underwater, and as such is a very unique and dangerous ability for the user. This is due to the animal being able to survive underwater, but the user is unable to move or do anything underwater, leaving them to either die of starvation or by other dangerous animals. So while this sub-category of Zoan Fruit will allow someone to slightly circumvent a major weakness, it will still leave them weak and unable to do anything without help. This Fruit is therefore slightly useless unless you get a very strong animal that has deadly abilities that the user will be able to utilize in Hybrid Form, otherwise being a "Fish-Human" is a very big weakness that one can now pose. It is due to this that those who eat the Devil Fruit do not survive long, as they think their new ability will grant them the ability to swim, and then they starve to death or get eaten. The other problem is that a full transformation to Beast From will leave the user unable to survive on land (unless the particular animal can survive on land) and will then die on land or be put into the ocean where they can't do anything. However, some aquatic species are worth it, as they have unique abilities and adaptions that you would struggle to find anywhere else in the Zoan class.

 **Artificial Zoan:** It is revealed that Dr Vegapunk attempted to create his own Devil Fruit. However, the resulting fruit was a failure. After that, Caesar Clown succeeded in designing specialized Artificial Devil Fruits which he named "SMILE", but is only able to produce Zoan-types. They are created through the substance concocted by Caesar known as SAD. This Devil Fruit is different to the usual, as it does not take like poison, and is smaller than normal Devil Fruits. Unlike normal Devil Fruits, these artificial Devil Fruits do not have the typical swirl pattern on them, but they have ring patterns instead. The fruit developed by Vegapunk also had these ring patterns. It is unknown if these Fruits will be able to re-incarnate like the usual Devil Fruit cycle, or if they are literally just a one-time thing, and will therefore never be seen again once the user dies. The use of these Fruits is also very unique as it is the only "Zoan" that can transform things in different locations to what they are meant to be, which is demonstrated by Sheepshead turning his fist into a ram's horn. These Devil Fruits, though man-made, still have the usual universal weaknesses of all Devil Fruits.

 **Ancient Zoan:** The Ancient Zoan is a much rarer type of Zoan Devil Fruit which allows the users to transform into ancient and extinct animals, such as prehistoric reptiles like dinosaurs. The Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit is much stronger than normal Zoans by a large margin, and as such Ancient Zoans can be more destructive in their use.

 **Mythical Zoan:** Mythical Zoan Fruits are an exceptionally rare and immensely powerful type of Zoan Devil Fruit and are even rarer than Logia Devil Fruits. Unlike the other types of Zoan Devil Fruits, this type of fruit may be the only one considered impressive, owing to its rarity and the unique powers it bestows upon the user. They allow users to transform into mythological creatures which may have special abilities that are comparable to Paramecia and Logia Devil Fruits, the sorts of which could be regarded as the subject of legends and the like. It is this reason that they are so revered, as they show traits of Paramecia, Logia, and Zoan classes, as they generate rare and incredible abilities combined in one person. An example is Marco's rare ability as a phoenix to instantly regenerate from any wound, making him more than equivalent to Logia users in damage tolerance as well his ability to generate and manipulate his own element the blue phoenix flames, while also transforming into an avian.

These are the nine groups that I have split from the initial Zoan-class, and while most Zoan Fruits only classify from one sub-category, some classify from two, and as such are from both the stated sub-categories with all the positives and negatives of each.

Awakening:

For Zoan-type powers, awakening grants the users much larger transformations than other Zoan, while also gaining even more physical strength and durability. This also includes faster recovery time, which functions involuntarily even when the user is unconscious. However, Awakened Zoan fruit users have shown no sign of complex thought, seemingly acting out on instinct and power. They are always in a form similar to their animal form, and yet they are somehow able to stand erect and hold weapons. This, however, may just be a personal thing as those are the Jailer Beast from Impel Down, and as such since all of them are awakened, it may just be something the world government puts Zoan users through to purposely awaken them but leaves them in this state as a result. But as such it is believed that Awakening a Zoan user will put them more in tune with their animal, leading them to become more powerful and aware of their instincts.

A/N: WOOOOOOOO, NEW CHAPTER! sorry for the wait, I re-did the sub-category system like 10 times before I got something I liked. Anyways you guys could think you could do it better please tell me and I might implement it. Anyone who wants to drop in a suggestion on what Fruits they want to be created or reviewed leave a review or PM me. Next chapter is Paramecia, then it's The Template and the DEVIL FRUITS. GET PUMPED!


	5. Paramecia Devil Fruits

**Paramecia**

What Are They?

The Paramecia class is one of the three Devil Fruit types and by far the most common of the three. These fruits give the users a power that can affect their body, manipulate the environment, or produce substances, etc. In general, Paramecia Devil Fruits are Fruits that give their users powers other than transforming into natural elements, like Logias, or transforming into animals, like Zoans. Although they do not include abilities that allow elemental or animal transformations, some of them are capable of other forms of transformations, as well as creating substances.

Abilities:

The Paramecia class grant users an ability that can be classified only as "Superhuman". The Paramecia class also contain the greatest variation of in the entire One Piece story. The largest advantage of this group is that even physically weak fighters can make use of the Paramecia class, as each Fruit may not rely on physical augmentation for the power to be of use, and can in fact only rely on a person's mental fortitude or stamina. The primary focus on the fighting styles of users does not have to rely on the physical strengths or fighting skills of the individual themselves and is usually more focused on the users' creativity and initiative.

Although the abilities can be exploited and manipulated in a variety of ways, the extent of useful attacks or strategies depends greatly on the users themselves. Some users may encounter inspiration for a new attack after using a particular set of attacks for years, while others may never learn how to completely harness their skills. This may be due to several reasons, such as a lack of experimenting or simply not knowing what their Fruit was, and as such can't understand how they were meant to harness it.

Weaknesses:

The Paramecia class is the only group containing abilities that may be considered "useless" to the user, granting little or no real advantage whatsoever depending on the situation. As such the aspect of the Devil Fruit being "useless" may sometimes be due to the user not being accustomed to it efficiently deploying the abilities they receive. Their abilities may also end up proving completely useless in some situations where they would normally otherwise have been quite formidable. Therefore, even the best of fighters may be strained to be able to use their abilities to the fullest. Paramecia users are also considered the easiest to battle since they can be predictable and often display their full abilities within a very short period of time. The results and capabilities of these Fruits are therefore limited to the creativity of the user in any given scenario to overcome the limits and predictability of their Fruit. However, this is only considered to be a general perspective, as some Fruits have highly versatile abilities compared to others.

Some abilities of this type of Fruit also add further implications, as some abilities are passively ingrained into the body, and therefore an accident or a thoughtless action may cause accidents or injuries. To better explain this an example is the Paw Paw Fruit, something that is now permanently on the user's palms that can repel anything by simply touching it, and the only way to help prevent this is to use gloves. This also means that if the user's hands are cut off this Devil Fruit ability is null and only leave the user with the general Devil Fruit weaknesses.

Certain abilities with lingering effects would have all their effects deactivated upon their respective users fainting or dying, this becomes a weakness that the opponents would sometimes take advantage of, as it provides the Devil Fruit to be inactive for the period of time that the user is unconscious, or completely inactive until a new user has eaten the Fruit. A certain amount of Paramecia abilities are dependent on the external environment and situation in order for their effects to activate or be useful, and as such their abilities may only ever be a supporting role in action if any at all, or may rely on tools and instruments to activate an ability, and therefore without it their' ability will be null.

Certain Paramecia powers may also be taxing on the user if used consecutively and extensively, as it is seen that some abilities may fatigue the user and even risked shortening the user's lifespan. Also, some abilities may actually cost the user their lifespan if used in certain manners, whether it's by the normal bodily function being sped up or a part of the Fruit's abilities that require life.

Sub-Categories:

This is one of the most important parts of the Paramecia information page, as it organises and separates the Devil Fruits that could only previously be described as "Superhuman" into different sections that explain the general do's and don'ts each Paramecia Fruit, and the general abilities that type of Paramecia Fruit can give, as the section above was slightly lacking as there is no way to generalize such a diverse collection of powers.

 **Body Altering Paramecia** : This sub-category allows Paramecia user's to alter their body on command into multiple different things or just one specific item. This can range from altering their weight to altering their body into different items like turning the user's body into a weapon. This is only limited to the user's body, and as such can not impact anything apart from the user themselves.

 **Summoner Paramecia** : The Summoner Paramecia are able to summon things that can either fight for them or allow them to fight with what they summon. Depending on what they are summoning and their abilities, the summon may only be able to come out of the user's body, or it may be able to directly spawn on distant objects or in the air. There may be several limitations to this, as the summoned item or thing may only be allowed to operate within a certain range of the user before it is de-summoned, or if it is heavily damaged it will need time to re-charge to heal, just some of the many limitations these Devil Fruits may have.

 **Manipulator Paramecia** : These Paramecia allow the user to manipulate a substance or concept that they can create from their bodies. This also allows them to be immune to their own substance that they manipulate, as to prevent them from taking damage or instantly dying when they use their ability, as an example is the Venom Venom Fruit which secret's poison that the user has ingested before from their pores, but can only get horrible digestion issues from taking any type of poison.

 **Environmental Altering Paramecia** : This sub-category allows the user to manipulate the environment around them in different and unique ways. This can be everything from changing the climate to affecting the gravity in an area, and may also alter the environment to perform functions that do not naturally happen, like opening a door made of air or having objects levitate. These types of Devil Fruits are usually long range due to the user not being immune to most of the effects that they create, and as such if not experienced with their abilities can seriously injure or kill themselves.

 **Special Paramecia** : The Special Paramecia Devil Fruit's permanently changes the user's body when ingested to have a new physiology. This can range from only having partially changed the user's body to a complete change that affects everything of the body. An example of a partial change is the Paw Paw Fruit which adds paws to the user's hands that can deflect anything, but can never be turned off, only covered with tight or sturdy gloves. The second type can be seen with the Slip Slip Fruit, as the entire physiology is changed to make the user extremely smooth, which is a permanent feature that can never be reversed. Some of the negatives of this can be for the partially changed Fruit users, as if that specific part is destroyed or cut off then they will have no Devil Fruit ability and only the weakness, with no way to access or recover from it unless there is other Devil Fruits meddling or a very good doctor that can reattach limbs. It has not also been explored if transplanting these partially changed limbs to new, non-Devil Fruit users will work and give them the ability without the standard weaknesses, or if it will simply not work at all and the ability will self-destruct or fade with the original user's death.

 **Living Manipulation Paramecia** : This Paramecia class allows the user to manipulate one or several aspects of living beings, whether it be the manipulation of memory or changing others bodies into different things altogether. These Fruits have a weakness that their powers rely on using living things, whether it is themselves or others, for their powers to work, and as such if confronted by non-living opponents they would be put in a bad position. The cost of such abilities may also be a problem as they tend to be more extreme in what they do, and therefore may need certain things to function. An example of which is the Revive Revive Fruit, a Devil Fruit that activates once the user dies, but must find their body or they will remain a ghost or astral projection wondering the world, with no hope to pass on unless they come into contact with Seastone or submerged with water, and so if they drown to die they will be doomed to this fate.

 **Emitter Paramecia** : The Emitter Paramecia Fruit's allow the user to emit and control a particle or substance from their body. It is due to the fact that they emit and not produce their substance that they are not immune to the things they emit from themselves and are therefore different from the Manipulator Paramecia sub-category. Emitter Paramecia Fruits tend to lean themselves towards short-range to mid-range combat as they tend to have unique effects that don't necessarily harm anyone, but anything caught by the emitted substance is normally in a very precarious position that can be easily taken advantage of by the user. This can be seen in the Slow Slow Fruit, as it slows anything in the emitted beam for 30 seconds, in which it can then be punched, shot or stabbed, and when the 30 seconds are up all kinetic energy is passed onto the trapped person or thing which will cause serious damage or death.

 **Assimilation Paramecia** : The Assimilation Paramecia sub-category allows the user to assimilate things into their own body, making them stronger or upgrading themselves to become something more. The assimilation process may be different for each Fruit and so it can cause problems if they cannot assimilate certain things due to inability. This is displayed in the Munch Munch Fruit, which can assimilate anything the user has eaten in the past 24 hours but can be a problem if the user has not eaten anything or if the user's mouth is sealed shut they cannot try to eat anything to then assimilate it.

Like the Zoan class, the Paramecia sub-categories may also be combined with some Devil Fruits, as they may display attributes from multiple sub-categories and as such will be labelled with all the relevant sub-categories.

Awakening:

Due to the radical diversity that exists among the Paramecia class, there is really no proper way to say how each Devil Fruit from this class may react to being Awakened or what those Awakenings are, as each Awakened Paramecia may have a different effect based on their respective abilities and how they may work. For the two confirmed Paramecia Awakening's we have seen so far, it allows the user to change the landscape around them to match the properties of their Devil Fruit and to manipulate and deform the landscape through force of will. It is this that makes their Awakening truly terrifying as it can expand upon what they can already do and adds a new ability that makes them transcend from a simple Paramecia type. However, it is unknown if this taxes the user quickly or if it does not affect the user at all, and it actually might make it easier for the user to control their ability.

A/N: THAT IS IT! We're done with the heavy information and can now go on with the Devil Fruits. I'll post the next chapter (The Template) which I have already done in a few days, so be happy about that. Remeber if anyone has ways to improve the sub-category section of any of the three sections please let me know and if I find them better than mine then I'll implement them with a credit to you at the end. There have already been two people who have asked for certain Devil Fruits to be explained or created, and as such will be the first two Fruits posted on the Encyclopedia with credit to them at the bottom of the page. All new ideas you either want me to explore or create are welcome, and as such please feel free to leave a PM or review with the idea in it, and I'll do it ASAP once I get the request.


	6. The Template

**The Template**

This template chapter will be dedicated to the layout all of the chapters in regards to how the information of each Devil Fruit is written and organized on the page. This template is here solely for you, the reader, as it will help you navigate and understand the criteria that each chapter will have included. As such the words in _italics_ are there to guide you and tell you what will be displayed here, and the underlined words are the headings the corresponding information will be kept under. The areas that have an underscore ( _ ) is where information is put in if an explanation is not needed.

Devil Fruit:

_ _ Fruit

_ _ No Mi ( _For all the people who think the Japanese version is cooler)_

Appearance:

 _This is the section where the Devil Fruit will be described before it is eaten. It may reference an existing fruit from real life so you may need to use google and your imagination. This section will also be used for existing cannon Devil Fruits, and for those I will describe how they are shown in One Piece if they are, and for those that are not then I will describe how I imagine them to look like._

Class:

 _This is the part where it will be labelled as either Logia/Zoan/Paramecia._

Sub-Category:

 _In this section it will detail what sub-category the Fruit may belong to, as that way you won't need to go back to the starting chapters of this story to understand certain references that I have either created or was made by Oda, and if on rare occasions I need to mix two or more sub-categories I can state what features it has from each and what they pertain to the Fruit._

Overview:

 _This section states the general abilities the Fruit grants, and what the eater is now titled as, such as _ Human (an example is Dog Human or Flying Human). Then the Fruits name will be discussed and why it is called such._

Abilities:

 _This section will state the general abilities the Fruit will give the eater, and how the abilities are passive or need to be activated by a certain action. This will also discuss if it changes the eater's physiology permanently if that does occur._

Strengths:

 _This section will describe how this Devil Fruit can be used in both battle and day to day life that may make things easier for the user, and as such this will be the strengths or positives this Fruit will give the user. This will cover both passive and active positives this Fruit can grant the user, for both their general health and how it will allow them to survive dangerous islands or conditions. So while this will tell you the strengths of the Fruit, it will be unable to tell you every possible strength or positive use the Fruit may have as I may forget things or not even think about some possibilities, so any support or other interesting ways you think the Devil Fruit could be used leave a review or PM and I'll add it in._

Techniques:

 _In this section, I will have a range of named techniques that the Devil Fruit user may have or have been created by the user. This section will have all the techniques stated or used in One Piece if it already exists, as the techniques will be put into this section straight from how it is described in One Piece, with a few added in from me, and if I have created the Fruit than I will put in all the techniques I can think up. Each technique will be will be scaled and rated through the Naruto Technique Rank System, as I personally like what they have done with it, but I will modify it to suit a Devil Fruit._

 _ **Ranks:**_

 _Depending on the difficulty or skill necessary to perform a certain technique, they are ranked differently. There are many different types of techniques and can involve anything from utility techniques, destructive techniques, clone techniques, defence techniques, escape techniques, precision techniques, enhancement techniques and many more. The six ranks of techniques can be found below in weakest to strongest order:_

 _ **E-rank** \- They are the basic and most fundamental techniques for the Devil Fruit, and without learning how to master this then they will be unable to move up the ranks of techniques, as they tend to be the actual ability for the user to use their ability._

 _ **D-rank** \- low-level techniques. Can be achieved by anyone with a Devil Fruit who can access their ability and create simple variations of their basic ability, the bare bones used in simple but different ways. _

_**C-rank** \- Mid-level techniques. This is for techniques that are more advanced than slight variations, as it involves using the ability in different ways with a higher level of competency, as it involves experimenting and reproducing through training with what the ability might be able to do. These techniques can also start to incorporate fighting styles and weapons to make it more efficient. _

_**B-rank** \- High-level techniques. These are techniques that require dedication, time and effort to create, as they can cause more destruction through their use or tend to be difficult to combat due to a variety of reasons. The techniques tend to be effective in combat as they have complicated mechanics in how they work or operate, leading the user to be very difficult or powerful while in combat. _

_**A-rank** \- Extreme-level techniques. These Techniques are powerful and are sometimes the calling card of powerful Devil Fruit users. The techniques are difficult to master, but once learned they will be great ace's in fights and day to day life, allowing the user to come out on top of difficult fights or allowing them to leave alive if they are in over their heads. These techniques do not have to be destructive in nature, as several techniques may allow them to avoid or heal damage or are based on enhancing their speed, strength or intelligence._

 _ **S-rank** -_ _God-level techniques. These are the most powerful techniques a Devil Fruit can have, and usually, any Awaken techniques go into this section. The power scale for these techniques is on a whole new level than the others, as one technique tends to remove islands from the map. While the techniques that are made of raw destructive power go into this section, other techniques that do not have destructive power will go into this section as well, as not all powerful techniques need to be destructive, as the techniques may still be able to level armies and make the user be considered invincible due to several reasons._

 _This will be the ranking system that I will use to evaluate Devil Fruit techniques, and remember that some Devil Fruits are inherently stronger than others, an example of which is the Tremor Tremor Fruit, which has so far only displayed B-rank through to S-rank techniques due to its inherently destructive capabilities._

Weakness:

 _This section will describe how this Fruit can negatively affect the user in both battle and day to day life, and as such the negatives or weakness' this Fruit will give the eater. This will cover both passive and active negatives that this Fruit will cause for the user, for both their general health and how it may leave the eater with several conditions or disorders through its use. Still the same as above, I won't be able to think of every possible weakness a Devil Fruit may have, so if you have any idea's or thoughts then send it to me in a review or PM and I'll add them in._

Prerequisite Knowledge:

 _This section will describe if there the user will need to be knowledgeable in a certain subject to fully realize the potential their Devil Fruit may have if any is needed at all. An example of this is with Scratchman Apoo, who has an unnamed Devil Fruit that allows him to cause damaging effects through the use of playing instruments that his body can turn into. This would require a certain skill with instruments, otherwise this Fruit would not reach the same effects Apoo can, if at all due to a lack of affinity and knowledge to create music. An example how this can negatively affect a person is shown in Kanjuro, whose unnamed Devil Fruit allows him to bring to life anything he has drawn, but due to his ironically poor drawing skills, he is unable to get the full potential out of his drawings due to this lack of skills and knowledge._

Species:

 _In this area, I will talk about how the Devil Fruit may be tailored or better received by a certain species in the One Piece universe. On the other hand, it will also talk about how the Fruit will or may negatively affect certain species due to what it does or how it needs to be used. This section will also pertain to what certain species are, and if more classification is needed then you will have to look it up on the One Piece Wiki as I can not be bothered to attempt a chapter on that when I will still have to do this in this section anyway, there's like, thirteen naturally occurring intelligent species in One Piece without including offshoots and subspecies, and about four or five other Devil Fruit created intelligent life forms._

Awakening:

 _This section will theorize and give examples of how Awakening this particular Devil Fruit can grant the user with more abilities, and if it will cause them to have stronger negative reactions. This will show how each Fruit can be awakened, and how it will react to being awakened, whether it is a violent outburst of power or a subtle gaining of the relevant new abilities. This will also mention how the now Awakened Fruit will feel to the user, and how using the Fruit might feel different or changed._

Comments/Information:

 _This area is where I may put in comments or information that does not fit into the above areas, and may include how I feel about the particular Fruit in general, whether I consider it to be weak or overpowered, and how it could specialize or work best in certain jobs, like infiltration, construction, a weapon of war, etc._

Credits:

 _This will be the section in which I tell you if I created this idea, and if I had any influences from other people or things (TV, books, anime, etc), or if this idea belonged to someone else but I found it interesting and decided to expand upon it. I will also mention if this idea was suggested/requested to me through private messages or reviews, and as such will get a shoutout and a cool quote for their support._

A/N: And there you have it. That is the template for all chapters of the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia. If there are any questions or ideas you have in improving the template let me know and I'll add them in if they sound reasonable or logical. Any idea's on Devil Fruits that you want me to expand upon or create, just give me a PM or review with the idea in it.


	7. Bird Bird Fruit Model: Phoenix

Devil Fruit:

Bird Bird Fruit Model: Phoenix

Tori Tori no Mi Model: Phoenix

Appearance:

This Devil Fruit looks like a large pair that is made of large protruding swirls like the Flame Flame Fruit except the colour is a bright neon blue with highlights of bright gold. The stem of this Devil Fruit is a dull brown that is curled on the very top, with no offshoots or splits.

Class:

This is a Zoan Devil Fruit.

Sub-Category:

The Bird Bird Fruit Model: Phoenix is a mixture of three Zoan sub-categories; **Mythical Zoan, Avian Zoan,** and **Omnivorous Zoan**. Mythical Zoan Fruits are an exceptionally rare and immensely powerful type of Zoan Devil Fruit and are even rarer than Logia Devil Fruits. Unlike the other types of Zoan Devil Fruits, this type of fruit may be the only one considered impressive, owing to its rarity and the unique powers it bestows upon the user. They allow users to transform into mythological creatures which may have special abilities that are comparable to Paramecia and Logia Devil Fruits, the sorts of which could be regarded as the subject of legends and the like. It is this reason that they are so revered, as they show traits of Paramecia, Logia, and Zoan classes, as they generate rare and incredible abilities combined in one person. The Avian Zoans refer to anything that can fly or lives in the sky, and as such is one of the more wanted Zoan sub-categories due to its well-known ability of flight. It is due to this that Avian Zoan's are highly mobile user's, whether it be in a fight or traveling long distances, and as such these Fruits are considered to be valuable and high ranking among the Omnivorous have both offensive and defensive adaptations, and as such can both fight and defend well, but will not excel in either like a Carnivorous Zoan or Herbivorous Zoan can respectively. It is due to this that their instincts also range from one type to another depending on which they were more reliant on in nature, defence or offence. The Bird Bird Fruit Model: Phoenix has instincts leaning towards the passive side of things as their behaviour and abilities lean towards defence and protection, with their food preferences mostly consisting of fruit and nuts, but are always fine for having some meat every now and again.

Overview:

This Devil Fruit Grants the eater to be able to transform into the mythical beast, the Phoenix. The reason this Devil Fruit is called Bird Bird Fruit Model: Phoenix is due to a Phoenix being a bird, and the type of bird or "model" is a phoenix. Those who eat this Fruit are now titled as a Phoenix Human.

Abilities:

This Devil Fruit gives the eater the ability to transform into a phoenix. The legendary Phoenix is inextricably linked to ideals or rebirth and regeneration, which is why the user has an advanced regeneration ability, which may also extend to the user's rebirth once they get to an age that they may be able to die naturally. The user of this Fruit will also be able to control the Blue Phoenix Flames that their body is made of. Users for this Fruit will need to activate their powers for both regeneration and the Blue Phoenix Flames by either actively changing into their Hybrid or Beast-Form, or summoning the unique phoenix flames, as for the user to regenerate they need to concentrate the flames to the area of damage inflicted, and then the flames will heal the damage that was dealt. The only permanent change this Fruit would cause is the slight changing of their instincts, as they may be more inclined to be a bit more flighty when startled and defensive of what they consider their's or under their protection.

Strengths:

This Devil Fruit gives increased physical attributes (as is with all Zoan types) and the rare ability of flight, as well as the possibility of launching aerial attacks. The user while in Hybrid and Beast-Form are able to use their talons and beak to attack enemies with slashing or piercing attacks to better injure an enemy, either with flesh wounds or to crippling effects. They also have increased eye-sight of a bird, and are able to see in greater detail from long distances. The rare ability of flight allows the user to quickly scout an area from the air or to quickly move over the ocean to different islands, but is used more often to get the advantage or to build momentum in combat, as it allows the user to attack at all angles apart from the ground, and can put more power into an attack.

The Fruit's greatest attribute, however, is that by transforming into a phoenix of blue flames at will, as the user can regenerate any wounds with the blue fire he generates, much like how a phoenix is said to rise from its own ashes. Because of this, the user is very resilient and can take a huge amount of damage in Beast-Form with no visible consequence other than the time taken to regenerate. This regeneration allows the user to survive almost any inhospitable situation or the environment as the user heals from any damage taken very quickly, but maybe a problem if the user takes too much damage too quickly and are unable to regenerate quick enough. The blue flames are not hot and they do not burn or spread like normal fire; instead, they are what allow the user to heal, and are referred to as the "Blue Flames of Resurrection". The user can recover from any damage he accumulates in his human form by reverting to his Phoenix, or hybrid phoenix form, or just by summoning blue flames around his body. The blue flames can also be used as a defence or to block the vision of others as the user can raise a wall of flames to block attacks or quickly escape. Another average use that the Devil Fruit can give the user is to produce light to see in the dark, as most flames would. The last very positive strength this Fruit has is rebirth, as once the user becomes old enough to die naturally they will be enveloped in the blue flames and be born as a child again, giving the user eternal life if they do not die from external influences.

Techniques:

 **Phoenix Great Flame** : The user shoots a powerful, fiery shock wave forward from his wings that can propel the user in the opposite direction of the shock wave, either giving the user a quick speed boost or uses it to throw away nearby enemies. This is a C-Rank Enhancement and Escape Technique.

 **Blue Wall of Encampment** : The user creates a large wall of blue fire in front of the user that acts as a barrier to block attacks and projectiles, but is mostly used to protect something else from damage as the Devil Fruit can usually tank any attacks coming at the user. This is a C-Rank Defensive Technique.

 **Pale Flame of Transmigration** : The user changes into a phoenix, spirals around the enemies until they are trapped in blue flame then drag them into the air and then charges into the ground from a very high altitude releasing a shock wave of blue fire while the still captured enemies are violently slammed into the ground. This is a B-Rank Physical Technique as the user can take some damage while slamming into the ground, and the enemies may still be able to survive with little damage done if they can land safely while captured.

 **Flame of Restoration** : The user changes into a phoenix and flaps his wings, restoring any damage the user has taken while sending out a shockwave of blue flame that knocks people over and acts as blunt damage. This is an A-Rank Healing and Escape Technique as it allows the user restore any damage while coating the environment in blue fire, which will heal the user if they literally touch it, no matter what form they take, and is therefore mainly a Healing Technique.

 **The Final Flame of Rebirth** : The user has survived to their natural expiry date and are engulfed in the blue flames, burning away the frail and old body leaving ashes in the user's place, where a small baby (may be either bird or human as it will transform unconsciously) will rise from the ashes, giving the user new life. This is an S-Rank Immortality Technique as the user can technically survive forever by doing this, but will be as weak as a normal baby during this time, with the same mentality and lack of complex thoughts a child has as well, which can be a major problem and weakness. Even though the user is reborn, they will still retain their memories, but it might be a bit hazy of certain events or things while they are still a child, but will still understand how he became a child.

 **The Flickering Flame of Hope** : This is an Awakened Technique that allows the user to share the regenerative properties of their blue flames with other people at the cost of the user's lifespan. This will allow the user to heal others from any injury, no matter how life-threatening, at the price of some of their current years before they go and are reborn. The aging process occurs instantly and if an injury costs them twenty years, then the user will age twenty years in the period it takes for the other persons injury to heal fully. So while this may inconvenience the user, it overall does not actually bring them closer to death, only their next rebirth. This is an S-Rank Healing Technique that can heal anything on a damaged living being, even old wounds and amputated limbs.

Weakness:

The Bird Bird Fruit Model: Phoenix has the same weaknesses of every Devil Fruit in that they become unable to move when submerged in large bodies of water and the user becoming weak and tired when they are in contact with Seastone, which also stops them from using their abilities. While eating this Fruit will change or add instincts none of them is necessarily bad for the user or can be exploited by the enemy. This Fruit will not cause the user any conditions or disorders through its use, which is nice for the user.

A weakness that affects the Devil Fruits regeneration is through the use of Seastone, as it is completely cancelled out if the user is in contact with Seastone or the ocean, even if they are touching the blue fire it will be unable to heal them due to their ability being drained by the sea's energies. Another weakness is the blue flames, as they lack the offensive capabilities normal fire has in that regards, and so once aware of this the enemy will be unafraid to plough through them in order to subdue the user if they are strong enough.

Prerequisite Knowledge:

Surprisingly (SARCASM) there are no prerequisites that the user may need or want before eating this Devil Fruit, as there is not really any way to learn or know how to use this Fruit without the user experimenting and trying out what works after they eat the Devil Fruit with time and effort.

Species:

There is really no species that this Devil Fruit would not work with, and the only species that may make the user negate certain death if left in the ocean is if a Fishman ate it, as while they may now be unable to move or swim underwater which is what they adapted to, the Fishman user can now breath underwater, and therefore avoid drowning while they wait for someone to help them.

Awakening:

The Awakening for this Mythical Zoan Fruit is very unique, as normal Zoans Awakening involve larger transformations, better instincts, more strength and durability, and a quicker regeneration factor. While Awakening this Fruit will still give it a larger transformation, instincts, and strength, it already has an extreme regeneration factor and does not require durability. Therefore this Awakening, due to it also being a Mythical Zoan will allow the user to do as listed above and also make the user be able to share the blue flames regenerative properties with other people at the cost of the user's lifespan. This will allow the user to heal others from any injury, no matter how life-threatening, at the price of some of their current years before they go and are reborn. So while this may inconvenience the user, it overall does not actually bring them closer to death, only their next rebirth. To Awaken this Fruit the user must go through the mental pain of losing loved ones that the user considered as close family, as the violent mental trauma induces the Awakening. The way it is shown that the Fruit is now Awakened and that the Awakened abilities are being used is through the Phoenix fire, as the colours inverse so the Phoenix is now gold with bright blue highlights. In this state, the user will feel more aware of themselves both physically and mentally, and can now feel through every gold flame that is separated from their body.

Comments/Information:

I consider this Devil Fruit to be very powerful due to its regeneration abilities, as it allows the user to outlast most opponents and heal from virtually any wound, but I'm not really sure if it would heal a wound that is caused by a Seastone weapon. This Fruit would best allow the user to specialize scouting areas of high risk as it would allow the user to quickly fly in, look around, and quickly escape, and if they are spotted they would be able to risk getting injured due to their regeneration making it ineffective. I personally don't mind this Fruit but still dislike its lack of offensive capabilities in a fight, which I think is troubling if the user fights another person who can tank normal attacks without sustaining damage, as they would be in a stalemate situation. And for anyone who thinks they could hack the system when the user is Awakened (which honestly is only a matter of time with this Fruit if the user is careful, I mean, really, you have eternity) and re-birthed then sorry to disappoint but the user is a baby, and therefore cannot gather the complex thoughts yet that will allow the user to use the healing ability on other people, which would age him quicker, I reckon that the user will be able to do that around the age of twelve as that is when thoughts other than eat, sleep, play, start to occur.

Credits:

This Devil Fruit was created by Eiichiro Oda, the author, and creator of One Piece. This was done for Mossflower1234 and due to their early support this is the first Devil Fruit that was analyzed and posted in The Devil Fruit Encyclopedia, I hope you enjoyed my take on this Fruit Mossflower. Your cool quote is "Immortality is for those with time, which is why people rushing around for it can never find the time for it."

A/N: The moment everyone has been waiting for, the FIRST DEVIL FRUIT. It took a while to get here but this is it. In comes the onslaught of ideas and Devil Fruits that will be awesome and cool, so prepare yourself. Anyone with a request about what Devil Fruits you want me to create or analyze give me a PM or review. I currently have three more requests which will all be me creating the Devil Fruits, so I'm excited.


	8. Three Three Fruit

Devil Fruit:

Three Three fruit

San San no Mi

Appearance:

The Devil Fruit looks like a pure white orange with swirls on the outside, and the inside is a mix of colourful segments that are a mix of the colours red, blue and green. There is no stem on this Fruit.

Class:

This is a Paramecia Devil Fruit

Sub-Category:

The Three Three Fruit is a **Special Paramecia** as it permanently changes the user's body when ingested to have a new physiology. This can is shown through the user's body being completely changed to be able to handle three more Devil Fruits, which is a permanent feature that can never be reversed or turned off, even through the use of the ocean or Seastone.

Overview:

This is a unique Devil Fruit as it prepares the user to host up to three different Devil Fruits at one time and in one body (not including this Devil Fruit). The reason this Fruit is called the Three Three Fruit is due to It allowing the user to eat _three_ more Devil Fruits. The classification for those who eat this Fruit is a Three Human, and when they eat more Devil Fruits it can change to whatever Devil Fruit they are currently using.

Abilities:

The Devil Fruit gives the user the ability to eat three more Devil Fruits, so it really only takes place once the user has more than two Fruits. This is due to the user being able to switch between the current amount of Devil Fruits eaten. This, therefore, restricts the user to use only one set of abilities at a time.

Strengths:

The strengths of this Fruit is a wide range of abilities that eating three Devil Fruits can provide, as they can be changed to suit a certain problem or adversary. This can also amount for surprise attacks, as some Devil Fruits abilities can be displayed very quickly, and therefore the user can lure the enemy into a false sense of confidence, and then change abilities for a surprise attack that will surprise the enemy due to it being a different Devil Fruit ability. The biggest strength of this Fruit, however, will always rely on what other Devil Fruits the user has eaten, and how they can be used in different ways to create the desired action or plan.

Techniques:

 **The Devil's Exchange** : This allows the user to change between the Devil Fruits they have eaten, and with practice, the user can do this process faster and faster until they master it, which it will then swap abilities instantly and without any serious thought. This is an E-Rank Utility Technique, which is the only Technique the user can use with the Three Three Fruit before Awakening.

 **Blend of The Devil's Juice** : This is an Awakened ability that allows the user to mix the different abilities they have to utilize all three Fruits at the same time, while also allowing the user to choose which Fruits, if not all of them, he wants to "Blend" together that will make the Fruits abilities even more powerful. This S-Rank Utility Technique can only be used once the Fruit Awakens and is very costly as it first uses the stamina of the user, and prolonged use will start to decrease the user's lifespan.

Weakness:

This Fruit has four levels of weakness, which is caused everytime the user eats another Devil Fruit. Level 1 is when the user has only eaten the Three Three Fruit, as they only have the standard Devil Fruit weakness to the ocean and Seastone. Level Two occurs when the user eats their second Devil Fruit, as the user is now even weaker to the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses, so much so that after the user is completely submerged in the sea they will be exhausted as it will use up their stamina while in water. Level Three is when the user eats their third Devil Fruit, as Seastone will now also start to eat through the user's stamina the more they are in contact with the mineral. The final level, Level Four, is when the user eats the fourth and final Devil Fruit, and it makes the user extremely weak to the normal Devil Fruit weaknesses, to the point that if the user even comes in contact with Seastone the stamina will be sapped until the user is unconscious, which would occur within thirty seconds, and when submerged in water the user instantly faints, and when ocean water is splashed on the user they will feel as weak as a normal Devil Fruit user in Seastone. The reason it is only ocean water for Level Four is so the user does not faint or become exhausted in the shower or when it rains.

Prerequisite Knowledge:

The information and knowledge someone would have to know before they eat this Fruit is that they need to eat the Three Three Fruit first, before the others, as it will then not be able to prepare the users body for the second Devil Fruit, and we all know that Fruit users who have more than one die horrible deaths. Some more knowledge that would benefit the user is what Devil Fruits they want to eat once they eat the Three Three Fruit, and it may be even better if the user has the three Devil Fruits already before eating the Three Three Fruit, so they will be able to eat them all at the same time, but if not then a basic way of identifying and knowing what Devil Fruits do what would also help.

Species:

There is really no species that this Devil Fruit would not work with, and the only species that may make the user negate certain death if left in the ocean is if a Fishman ate it, as while they may now be unable to move or swim underwater which is what they adapted to, the Fishman user can now breath underwater, and therefore avoid drowning while they wait for someone to help them.

Awakening:

The Awakening for this Devil Fruit allows the user to mix the different abilities they have to utilize all three Fruits at the same time, while also allowing the user to choose which Fruits, if not all of them, he wants to mix together that will make the Fruits abilities even more powerful. This ability is very costly and time sensitive, as it first uses the stamina of the user, and prolonged use will start to decrease the user's lifespan. This Fruit will, however, prevent the other three Devil Fruits from ever Awakening, as a single being can only ever contain a certain amount of power before it overtakes them and destroys them in the process. To Awaken this Fruit the user must first have eaten all three of the possible Devil Fruits that their body could hold, and secondly master the first and only Technique. Then, through hard work and dedication, they will slowly be able to tap into this special ability, leading them to Awaken their Devil Fruit. The Devil Fruit will now feel natural to control as the user has worked for years to get their abilities to the stage where they have mastered all four Devil Fruits, which would push the user to Awaken as they now understand exactly where their other Fruits are stored in their body and how to mix them in the correct ratio to get the intended results.

Comments/Information:

I believe this Devil Fruit is really strong, depending if the user is knowledgeable in the right areas, as with the right combination of abilities the user could potentially devastate islands regardless if the Fruit is Awakened or not. To balance this Fruit out I made it super weak to the standard DF weakness, but I honestly think that the negatives are not that bad compared to the positives. And I always think it's hilarious that no-one in the One Piece world has just decided to carry around sea water to specifically counter Devil Fruits, as I have the image of all these powerful Devil Fruit characters being beaten by someone splashing water on them, and then using Seastone to lock them up, which can now be done if the user has eaten this Fruit and three others. While some may believe that it might be a bit easy to Awaken this Fruit, I think it is the opposite as the user needs years of dedication and understanding of themselves to Awaken the Fruit, and even then, Devil Fruits are so rare that the user would have to either buy them or be insanely lucky to find all four, and then train with them all for years to reach that level of mastery over all their Devil Fruits.

Credits:

This Devil Fruit was thought of and created by me and was requested by ricsi0309, which is why it was brought forward from when I wanted to release this certain Devil Fruit. I hope this is what you imagined the Fruit to be ricsi0309, as I like how it turned out, even if the chapter was a bit short. The quote for support is "Potatoes are like friends if you eat them they die."

A/N: This was the second Devil Fruit that was requested of me and the First I created. I hope you enjoyed it, as I certainly liked the concept. If anyone wants to send through a request PM or review and I'll get to it, as there is only two in the queue before I start using material that I have already created.


	9. Pane Pane Fruit

Devil Fruit:

Pane Pane Fruit

Pein Pein no Mi

Appearance:

The Devil Fruit looks like a bunch of grapes that are transparent like glass, and each grape in the bunch is smooth and round that has a single swirl covering the entire grape. The stem of the grape bunch is made of a slightly transparent brown wood, like stained glass. When a grape separates from the bunch the Devil Fruit does not go with it, as it stays with the majority of the bunch of grapes.

Class:

This is a Logia Devil Fruit.

Sub-Category:

The Pane Pane Fruit is a Solid Logia, Logia Fruits that are in this sub-category are made from elements that are solid or made up of a large number of small solids and are normally more defensive in nature due to the ability to compress upon themselves to increase the durability and strength. However, some Solid Logia's can be both offensive and defensive, which occurs when their fruit can sharpen itself or has a detrimental effect on others.

Overview:

This Devil Fruit gives it's user the ability to create and become a limitless amount of glass. The reason the Devil Fruit is called the Pane Pane Fruit is in reference to a glass pane which is a large sheet of glass which comes in various thickness and colours. The user is also now titled as a Pane Human.

Abilities:

The Pane Pane Fruit gives the user the ability to become and create a limitless amount of glass. Like all Logia Fruits, the user can be shattered, split, or otherwise separated into multiple parts, sometimes down to the size of dust, and reform their bodies without injury (only when their bodies are in their glass state) making them intangible and immune to the danger that would usually hurt or kill a regular human, or even Paramecia and Zoans. Physical attacks will simply pass through or be absorbed into the user's body, which would shatter it in the process but still allowing them a large degree of intangibility. Another use for this strong defensive ability is for the body to be split or broken up, as the body will be able to act freely of the main body or part, demonstrating that parts of a Logia's separate body can act in a fragmented state. The user can also cause damage to those who break his glass body by making sure that all the pieces they break into will be razor sharp.

In addition to their ability to become their element, Logia users can generate limitless amounts of that element and control it, which for glass give them fearsome abilities. This Fruit can change the landscape through its use, as while glass is not widely found in nature, a large amount in an area can create a hazardous environment. However, the uses for glass can be more passive and are therefore be able for capturing enemies rather than causing raw destruction, as they can make glass boxes that can capture an enemy, with the glass having sharp spires inside of it to pin the body in place, capturing the enemy by threatening them with bodily harm.

Logia users can also use their ability in ways that relate to their element but is not their element. For the Pane Pane Fruit the user is able to manipulate the sharpness and transparency of all glass, therefore allowing the glass to seem invisible, or making previously dull glass incredibly sharp. Through the user's ability they will become completely immune to heat and lava-based attacks and environments while in their elemental state, as glass has already been tempered by extreme heats to actually become glass. This Fruit has also has the ability to create lenses out of glass, allowing for the slight manipulation of light through creating lens out of the glass to channel the light through, and either magnifying it or changing its direction.

Strengths:

The strengths of this Fruit are many, but for starters, it allows the user to have a type of invisibility that can be used in stealth, sabotage, and escape. The Invisibility is a unique ability as the user can either remain the normal transparent glass except exceptionally clear, or the user can add different colours into their elemental state, allowing them to stain the glass they are made of to the colour they used, helping them blend in even better than usual.

Another strength is their immunity to heat-based attacks, as the user will be able to walk through attacks made of fire without issue due to glass already being tempered and being able to swim in lava. The user would also be able to carry the lava in their body while in an elemental state, which could be used as a surprise attack due to the unexpected ability.

The main defence of the Fruit can also be upgraded, as the user could make his body have a defence mechanism in which they make small but extremely sharp glass sprout from all angles of the user's body when they know they will be hit, and therefore injuring the enemy severely. The user can also try to mimic the Dice-Dice Fruit, as they make all edges of their body incredibly sharp, which can be used to attack like the Dice Dice Fruit.

The of this Fruit would also be superior to any light-based Devil Fruits or attacks, as the user would be able to either allow the attacks to move through his glass body or redirect it using a glass contraption. The user could also use light attacks if he had a powerful light creating aid, as the user could create a series of lenses inside or outside of their body that magnify the light running through it so much that when released it could evaporate water and flash fry people.

Now for the last strength of this Fruit is that it can create a limitless amount of glass for the user to manipulate, which can be used to create fragile but incredibly dangerous weapons for slashing, piercing and cutting, or for the user to be inventive and try making constructs that could move to the users will, or to just create random attacks on the fly. The user can also manipulate the density of glass, which can allow the user to create armours and shields through layering "soft" and "hard" glass, as the soft glass would be behind the hard glass, allowing the soft glass to flex slightly and absorb the vibrations and leftover kinetic energy and the hard glass taking the initial impact of anything without shattering, as the soft glass takes some of the load to prevent it from breaking.

Techniques:

 **Glass Weapon Creation** : This Technique is for when the user creates sharp glass weapons, which while fragile can be extremely damaging. The reason this is only for sharp weapons is due to the glass not being strong enough for blunt weapons, which would break on impact. This is a D-Rank Utility Technique as the user can literally never run out of dangerous glass weapons with this, but it also depends on the user's skills with bladed weapons.

 **Glass Hedgehog** : The user creates sharp spikes and blades made of glass from all over their body, which is used as an additional defence to the usual Logia intangibility. This is usually used when the user is about to be hit from a close-combat opponent, as the spikes are meant to damage the opponents hands and feet. This attack can also be shot from the user's body and is used when the user is surrounded by enemies. This is a C-Rank short to mid-range Offence Technique as it is only meant to add to the user's intangibility.

 **Transparency** : This allows the user a form of pseudo invisibility as the user goes into their elemental state, making the user become transparent glass except exceptionally clear. In addition to this the user can add different colours into their elemental state by adding paint or certain colouring into themselves, allowing them to stain the glass they are made of to the colour they used, helping them blend in even better than usual. This is a B-Rank Stealth Technique that is very helpful when remaining stationary but loses some of its effects when the user moves too quickly or violently.

 **In The Reflection Of Me** : This Technique is when the user moves into the glass around them, allowing them to transport themselves through any glass that is connected to the one they are in. This can be used to surprise enemies by having the user hide in a small piece of glass which the user can quickly attack from, or can be used as an escape as the user creates a glass rod through the ground from point A to point B, which they travel through to escape, and the rod can then be retracted or sent to a different location so the user will be unable to be pursued if the enemy knows about the Technique. This is a B-Rank Movement and Escape Technique, the only weakness is that the user is displayed in the glass that they are hiding in like a reflection.

 **Barrier Screen** : This creates a pane of glass that is used to defend the user. This is done through the user sending the glass through the ground and raising it in front of the user. The pane of glass, however, needs to be layered properly or the barrier would shatter easily. This is done through layering "soft" and "hard" glass, as the soft glass would be behind the hard glass, allowing the soft glass to flex slightly and absorb the vibrations and leftover kinetic energy and the hard glass taking the initial impact of anything without shattering, as the soft glass takes some of the load to prevent it from breaking. This is a B-Rank Defensive Technique as the user has to have the proper knowledge on how to layer the glass to not easily break.

 **Shard Storm** : The user creates hundreds of thousands of sharp glass shards that they then launch into the air and come raining down on the enemy. This both shreds the enemy caught in this Area of Effect Technique and make the battlefield harder to navigate as the glass covered ground acts as a hazard. This is an A-Rank Offensive Technique due to the control and understanding needed to respectively launch the attack and accurately hit the enemy.

 **Lens of Light** : The user creates a series of lenses inside or outside of their body that magnify any light running through it so much that when released or directed it could evaporate water and flash fry people if it was only in a meter wide beam, or if it was really focused the user could create laser cutters that can cut or melt through high-quality minerals and metals or snipe people from a distance. The user could do this by either using a powerful light creating aid, which could be a laser pointer or a very powerful flashlight, or natural light, which would not be as effective as a high-intensity artificial laser beam. This Technique is only as powerful as how the light is channelled and magnified through a series of lenses, and the means in which the user acquired the light from the source. This is an A-Rank Offence and Utility Technique, as the beams move at light speed. This can be used in all ranges but may take a while to prepare if the user wants a really powerful laser, which gets weaker the wider the beam is.

 **The Glass Glade** : This Technique creates a glade or forest of sharp glass, with all the grass and trees residing there being made of the same sharp glass, permanently changing the landscape to this hazardous environment where nothing grows, as there is only a glade of glass. This is done by the user sending obscene amounts of glass into the ground below them, then shaping the glass into extremely sharp trees or grass that will then explode from the ground, destroying the previous landscape to replace it with this one. This is an S-Rank Offensive Environment Altering Technique that is used to damage, cripple or kill everything within the forest or glade, and works well when used in conjunction with the Technique 'In The Reflection Of Me'.

 **Distortion Pane** : This is an Awakened ability, and it occurs while the user looks at something through a pane of glass, which they can then distort the glass, and anything they see through the pane will be distorted to match what the user sees, and therefore permanently distorting the landscape to do what they want. This is an S-Rank Awakened Environment Altering Technique that can be used in multiple ways, as the technique can be used to distort the environment to attack an enemy, or the user can distort an enemy with the environment which locks the enemy in place while also distorting their body, and the final use this ability has is to put a mirror in front of the glass pane, allowing the user to distort himself, which the user can make themselves bigger, stronger and faster.

Weakness:

The Pane Pane Fruit is weak to extreme vibrations and certain frequencies of sound that can crack or shatter glass, which is their elemental weakness. When the user is damaged by these two forms of attacks the user will have any of the cracks they gained while shifting to or from their elemental state on their normal form, which can act as cuts if it is only on the surface, or as broken bones if the cracks go deep enough. This, however, is only when the user is shifting between forms or is only partially in their elemental state, as when the user is in their full elemental state they will be unable to concentrate or reform, only lay on the ground as pieces of glass until the attack ends or is disrupted.

Due to the defensive nature of their powers, new or inexperienced Logia user's grow dependent on their intangibility, and when are confronted by an attack that may be able to damage them they then find themselves at a disadvantage. This is due to how they have to rely on their own physical ability to dodge, a skill which they may or may not be proficient at. A Logia user's mental state can also affect how they reform their bodies after receiving an opponent's attack, as reforming requires concentration. Fear can even hinder the regeneration process, and distracting the user may also be a hindrance.

Despite the fearsome abilities Logia Fruits grant, they are not invincible. Since all users are required to transform into their respective element voluntarily, sneak and surprise attacks can cause damage to the user will not have enough time to shift into their elemental state and be intangible. However, with training, most Logia users learn to transform by reflex, eliminating their weakness of being attacked through conventional means.

Another weakness that applies to all Devil Fruits, but mainly Logia Fruits is Busoshoku Haki, as it can strike the Logia user's physical body, as can be described as the ability to "force into solidity the fluid bodies of the near-invincible Logia Fruit users". When Haki is used in an attack to a Logia user while they are intangible, rather than nullifying the powers completely, it allows the Haki user to deal damage to them as if their bodies were normal. It also allows the one using Haki to grab the person in their transformed state as if they were tangible. This is not infallible, however, as being hit by Haki-enhanced attacks can be avoided if the user transforms the area about to take damage into the element without their conscious in it, allowing them to reform back to normal, and is considered a very rare and difficult to master the skill. There is also the solution of simply dodging Haki-imbued attacks, as physical contact is still required to harm a Logia user, which means that as long as the Logia user performs long-range, indirect attacks, they can remain perfectly invulnerable.

Finally, Logia users suffer the same weakness to the sea and Seastone as with other Devil Fruit users, forcing them back into their original form and sealing their powers. To counter this most Logia user seem to be able to avoid contact with the sea by either flying over the water or making platforms they can stand on.

Prerequisite Knowledge:

To fully realize the potential of this Devil Fruit the user needs to have extensive knowledge of how glass is made, utilized and how it can interact with the environment. This is best seen when the user manipulates light through the use of lenses, or how the user creates a barrier by layering different density glass on each other to strengthen the whole pane to not shatter instantly.

Species:

There is really no species that this Devil Fruit would not work with, and the only species that may make the user negate certain death if left in the ocean is if a Fishman ate it, as while they may now be unable to move or swim underwater which is what they adapted to, the Fishman user can now breath underwater, and therefore avoid drowning while they wait for someone to help them.

Awakening:

The Awakening for the Pane Pane Fruit gives the user a power spike in abilities, giving them better control over their abilities and more power in what they do relating to their Devil Fruit. The user can now also gain access to the three Awakening Techniques or powers of this Devil Fruit. The first ability is to sense every piece of glass within a certain radius that starts as a five hundred meter circle but can be expanded with training. This ability, however, is never turned off, and can only be reduced so the user can only sense within a smaller range. The second ability allows them to see through any piece of glass like they were on the other side of it, giving the user great spying abilities. This is an active Awakened ability, that will be used in conjunction with the first Awakened ability for the greatest effect. The third and last ability is that while the user looks at something through a pane of glass, they can distort the glass, and anything they see through the pane will be distorted to match what the user sees, and therefore permanently distorting the landscape to do what they want. This Devil Fruit is Awakened through a combination of the user's skill and extreme mental and physical stress, as the user will take in everything they are doing for that one exhausting moment, and then they will feel through their powers that they can sense the glass around them, see through the glass around them, and connect with their Devil Fruit better. The knowledge of them being able to distort things will come later while they experiment with their new abilities that now feel like another limb for the user that they never noticed existed.

Comments/Information:

I honestly really like this Fruit, as it has a range of abilities that, while it can cause damage, it also can be used to make instant traps, used in infiltration, and change the battlefield easily. I hope you liked what I did for its Awakening, as I find that what is there is really cool for the first Logia Fruit Awakening so far. I think this Devil Fruit would be suited for spying and recognizance, as well as offensive fighting in a very messy and bloody way.

Credits:

The Devil Fruit was made by me, and the idea was requested by RavenousReader06, who has also put in some more Devil Fruit ideas and requests that I'll get to later. Thanks for your support, and I hope that this clears up how this Fruit should work. For your support, your cool quote is "I'm like a Chocoholic, but for alcohol."

A/N: Another day another dollar. Here's the next chapter, it came out well, so I'm happy about that. Again, anything you think you could improve about the chapter leave a review or PM, and any requests on Devil Fruits you guys want me to make or expand upon leave a review or PM for me. Also WHOOOO longest chapter so far.


	10. Bug Bug Fruit Model: Transponder Snail

Devil Fruit:

Bug Bug Fruit Model: Transponder Snail

Mushi Mushi no Mi Model: Den Den Mushi

Appearance:

The Devil Fruit looks like a very large lychee (the size is slightly smaller than a tennis ball) which is a dark red in colour and is covered with slightly oval swirls. The stem of the Fruit is split evenly and are curled at the ends like a snail's eye stalks.

Class:

This is a Zoan Devil Fruit.

Sub-Category:

This Devil Fruit belongs to the sub-category **Herbivorous Zoan** , which classifies animals that feed exclusively off of plant material. These Fruits usually make the user more passive and flighty due to the instincts that it comes with, and due to the lack of offensive adaptations, it is usually considered as a defensive class, as they are more built around survival than killing due to the abundance of plant life they usually live in. This also allows the user to consume plant matter to live, as they get the most out of all the energy around them, but it will not allow them to eat all plant matter, just the ones that aren't majorly poisonous.

Overview:

This Devil Fruit grants the eater the ability to transform into a Transponder Snail, one of the main forms of communications in the One Piece universe. The reason this Devil Fruit is called Bug Bug Fruit Model: Transponder Snail due to a Transponder Snail being considered a bug in Japan and the model of which it is, specifically, is a Transponder Snail.

Abilities:

Zoan Devil Fruits allow the user to transform into another species. This type of Fruit provides three basic forms that all users seem to have an instinctual knowledge of how to use. The first form is the Natural Form, which is the user's natural form prior to consuming the Fruit. The second form is a Hybrid Form, or in this case combining both the original and a Transponder Snail into an unusual form where the size is usually greatly exaggerated. The last form is Beast Form, where the user transforms completely into a Transponder Snail, which while the size is still greatly exaggerated it will still be smaller than the user's Natural Form if it is bigger than a Transponder Snail. However, through training, it is possible for Zoan users to unlock different transformations, which can range from transforming selective parts of the body, transforming into different forms that are not labelled above that have slight natural variations for the specific species, and slight size altering abilities. This will be very important to this Fruit as there are many slight variations of Transponder Snails that the user will be able to access with this Fruit. Another strange effect that is shown when transforming is that Zoan users in a half-natural half-animal hybrid tend to get bigger than they originally are, even to giant proportions.

The Zoan Fruits primarily improve and multiple physical abilities and allow the user to use the three forms to adapt to a situation during a fight, allowing them to find the form that gives the biggest advantage in a fight or environment. This, however, is different for the Transponder Snail, as it will not improve the physical abilities of the user due to a Transponder Snail being hilariously weak, and instead will allow for the natural adaptations the species have. For Transponder Snails, they have adapted to have the ability to communicate with each other telepathically through radio waves. For better understanding, the people of the One Piece universe take advantage of this ability by attaching buttons and receivers to them. This process is quite simple, as to make communicators the wild snails are caught, fed and then are attached to equipment that allows humans to use them. Den Den Mushi thus take the place of telephones and other similar machines in One Piece, which the user can now also do. Zoan powers are usually utilized for their Hybrid Form, as this form enhances the physical statistics of the user by combining positive attributes from both the user and the physical-level equivalent of the Zoan species, but for this Fruit it will only allow the user to become an average Transponder Snail Hybrid, and the slight variations only being able to access among a full Beast-Form transformation. Another rather minor advantage is that depending on the scenario, a Zoan user can go undetected by simply changing the physical form they have to one unfamiliar to those around them, which really only works if the people don't detect the user has eaten a Devil Fruit and if they are unfamiliar with that person/animal.

In their Hybrid and Beast Forms, Zoan users experience enhanced senses, as these forms use a combination of both the user's and the Fruit's abilities. Skilled Zoan users are also capable of using their powers to shape-shift out of harm's way, as they may be in a larger form then shift to a smaller one to quickly dodge. This is particularly useful, especially when the Zoan's body has been restrained, as they may be able to shrink out of the restraints or expand and grow enough to break them.

This Fruit type is also useful for applying to objects such as guns or swords, giving an otherwise inanimate object life and increasing its value to the owner of the item. The method of application is, however, as of yet, unknown, but is speculated to occur buy blending the Fruit into a liquid and letting the object soak in it for a certain period of time, the in which the object will start to move or transform once the Fruit's "Essence" has occupied it.

Strengths:

The strengths of the Bug Bug Fruit Model: Transponder Snail is that it allows the user to access the natural adaptations and abilities of a Transponder Snail. This means that the user can now shift their back to have a shell on it that can protect the user from damage. They will also gain the ability to stick and walk/glide on vertical surfaces like a snail, giving them a different way to move around or hide in hard to reach places.

The main strength of this ability, however, is to communicate with other Transponder Snails telepathically through radio waves. While this does not actively help the user in a straight fight, it does allow the user, with the right equipment, to listen in on basically any conversation that is held over a Transponder Snail. The user will also be able to communicate and do whatever any Transponder Snail can do if they have the right equipment or technology that a particular variant of a Transponder Snail needs to function. The user also has a much larger range in which they can communicate with other Transponder Snails due to the user's larger size, which is a big advantage to their Beast Form, while also allowing them to excel and make other Transponder Snail abilities more powerful.

This Zoan Fruit is also unique as if a Transponder Snail ate this Devil Fruit it would not be a waste to them, as they will now be able to transform into all the different variants of Transponder Snail, making them one of the most powerful Transponder Snail in the entire world.

Techniques:

The Techniques for this section will be unique, as they will be the different Beast Forms of the Transponder Snails the user can transform into. The adaptations and variations of each Form will be discussed and their specific abilities for each Form, and if the user has or needs the necessary equipment if needed for those specific abilities.

 **Regular Transponder Snail** : The most common Transponder Snail commonly seen. They are too big to be conveniently carried around, but their signal range is much further than that of a baby. They can also serve as fax machines if the right accessory is attached. They are capable of making long distance calls, and many are large enough to make a worldwide signal. This is the type of Transponder Snail the user will be able to use in a Hybrid Form, as well as the abilities it has if the right accessories are provided. This is an E-Rank Utility Technique that the user can transform into.

 **Baby Transponder Snail** : This transformation shrinks the user to a fairly small and portable Transponder Snail, which can be used to hide in small areas. This transformation limits the usual range of their communication to just the island they are on, but can now also be used as a speaker to broadcast either the voice of the user or the voice of someone else. This is a D-Rank Utility Technique the user transforms into.

 **Black Transponder Snail** : This transformation makes the user a Black Transponder Snail, which can be used to intercept and listen in to other Transponder Snail conversations. This transformation will make the user shrink to their smallest form, which will be the size of a wristwatch, and the user will then be unable to move on their own and must be carried by others. The instincts of this particular variant will make the user dislike communicating with others while making them enjoy eavesdropping. This is an C-Rank Utility and Spying Technique that requires the user to find the certain telepathic radio wave conversation and connect to it without being found out, which doesn't really affect the user too much as Transponder Snails are pretty chill and don't mind others listening for most of the time, unless the user is blocked by a White Transponder Snail.

 **White Transponder Snail** : The user transforms into a White Transponder Snail, which allows the user to attach themselves to another Transponder snail to prevent conversations from being overhead or eavesdropped into. This is done by the user sending out psychic waves that prevent the call from being intercepted, and are the opposite of the Black Transponder Snail. This is a C-rank Utility Technique that the user will need to practice and understand to do.

 **Visual Transponder Snail** : This transformation will allow the user to able to receive, project and broadcast what the user sees onto a bigger video screen. They are also able to broadcast their frequencies between two relatively close locations. This transformation will need the right technology and equipment for the ability to work and the user will need to be able to concentrate directly on what needs to be played. This is a C-Rank Utility Technique that the user can show whatever they have recorded or are receiving.

 **Horned Transponder Snail** : While the user is in this transformation they can jam all radio transmissions from Transponder Snails. This is done by the user sending out a thick cloud of psychic energy that prevents Transponder Snails to communicate to those in the area of the psychic cloud or out of the psychic cloud. This is a B-Rank Jamming Technique that is difficult to use for long periods of time due to the mental strain it puts on the user to keep up the psychic cloud.

 **Surveillance Transponder Snail Formation** : The user transforms into a large Visual Transponder Snail, which is then hooked up to a system of other small Visual Transponder Snails that are placed in other locations, which the user can now see through to either monitor several locations or use as an information gathering aid to what the enemy is doing or to what is just generally going on in an area. There is also a special type of Visual Transponder Snail that can move and look around, which the user can take over like a possession if they have this rare type of Visual Transponder Snail. This is an A-Rank Information Gathering Technique that requires the user to have the right technology, several other Transponder Snails, and the mental fortitude to see through all of them at the same time, which becomes easier with practice.

 **Diamond Transponder Snail** : This is the rarest variation of Transponder Snail, as it allows the user to "Hack" into every Transponder Snail on the planet, allowing them to eavesdrop or control other Transponder Snails to do their bidding, regardless of if there's a White or Horned Transponder Snail in the way, as the user can override them to let them transmit in the area. This Transformation also allows the user to have the greatest defence of all, as the Transponder Snail is completely coated in diamonds, which will be helpful, but the user still won't be able to use this in their Hybrid Form, only their Beast Form, which will be the size of a slightly larger Regular Transponder Snail. This is an S-Rank Awakened Spying and Mind Control Technique, as the scope of this Technique covers the entire planet and can work on every Transponder Snail.

Weakness:

Although Zoan class Fruits mainly revolve around the physical powers granted, they can be restricted to just the capabilities of the proportionate animal they are able to transform into, which could be bad if the animal is physically weak, which is the case with this Devil Fruit, as snails are not renown for their strength. In hybrid form, these strengths of both species may be combined, but again seems to be just a mixture of both forms, in which case the user can get slightly weaker or remain at the same strength. While it is true that they enhance the strengths of the consumer, they rely primarily on the consumer's already-established fighting skills and capabilities to get the most out of this Fruit as the Transponder Snail have no damaging or offensive attacks. Therefore, dut to what species the user is and what the Fruit has to offer, this Zoan Fruit may end up being nothing more than a physical change of appearance to that particular consumer, which for this Fruit it is, except it has more transformations and abilities than usual. However, this does not mean the Fruit itself was worthless, as all Devil Fruits are subject to fate on who consumes them.

The user will be unable to use some of the abilities that certain Transponder Snails can use due to a lack of correct equipment, as naturally, Transponder Snails do not have the equipment, and neither will the user, which will limit the user in what they can do until they can gather or make the equipment. While the user is transformed into either their Hybrid or Beast Form the user is weak to salt. This is due to it dehydrating the user, which is the same if the user falls into the ocean if they are still transformed, as the salt content will still dehydrate them like it would a snail.

The Bug Bug Fruit Model: Transponder Snail has the same weaknesses of every Devil Fruit in that they become unable to move when submerged in large bodies of water and the user becoming weak and tired when they are in contact with Seastone, which also stops them from using their abilities. While eating this Fruit will change or add instincts none of them is necessarily bad for the user or can be exploited by the enemy. This Fruit will not cause the user any conditions or disorders through its use unless eavesdropping and gossiping counts.

Prerequisite Knowledge:

For this Devil Fruit, any knowledge of Transponder Snails and their uses would be helpful. What would really make a difference is if the user knows how to make any of the technology that is built for a specific variant of Transponder Snail and then how to rig a Transponder Snail with the technology. This would help the user be able to make all of their Beast Form transformations work properly, as some need specific pieces of technology to function properly.

Species:

There is really no species that this Devil Fruit would not work with, and the only species that may make the user negate certain death if left in the ocean is if a Fishman ate it, as while they may now be unable to move or swim underwater which is what they adapted to, the Fishman user can now breath underwater, and therefore avoid drowning while they wait for someone to help them, unless they are in their Beast Form, as the user will then slowly dehydrate until death or being rescued.

Awakening:

For Zoan type Awakening's, the user gets much larger transformations than other Zoan, while also gaining even more physical strength and durability. This also includes faster recovery time, which functions involuntarily even when the user is unconscious. However, this will not be the case with this Fruit but instead will allow the user to gain access the rarest Transponder Snail form, the Diamond Transponder Snail. The Diamond Transponder Snail is the rarest variation of Transponder Snail, as it allows the user to "Hack" into every Transponder Snail on the planet, allowing them to eavesdrop or control the Transponder Snail to do their bidding, regardless of if there's a White or Horned Transponder Snail in the way. This Transformation also allows the user to have the greatest defence of all, as the Transponder Snail is completely coated in diamonds. To Awaken this Devil Fruit, the user must be under constant mental stress from overuse of their telepathic snail abilities, and near a readily available source of diamonds, as the user will unconsciously transform into a Transponder Snail and merge with the diamonds, coating the user with them and advancing all their natural abilities. This will feel freeing for the user as their minds will feel a unique clarity that can only be felt in this form.

Comments/Information:

Hello, I hope you like this Fruit, as I really enjoyed researching into the different classifications of Transponder Snails. Now I know what you are all thinking "where are the Gold and Silver Transponder Snails?!" I know that there not here, and I did that on purpose, because really the Gold Transponder Snail literally only sends a signal to the Silver Transponder Snail, no message or any form of communication, just a signal, and then the Silver Transponder Snail gives off an alarm, just an alarm. I'm not actually going to waste my time with such a waste of Transponder Snails, especially if they can only communicate one way with only each other. I hope you like the Awakening, it had me stumped for a while as I thought it needed to be special, and the Diamond Transponder Snail was the solution. By the way, the Diamond Transponder Snail is my own idea, and I do believe it exists in the one piece world naturally, it's just that they are either born every 100 years or they have to go through the Awakening process, which would be difficult to find that amount of diamonds and motivation to use their abilities in a Transponder Snail, and in one place for that. This Devil Fruit would be best used for information gathering and spying, with no combat capabilities whatsoever.

Credits:

This Devil Fruit was made by me, and the genius who proposed this idea was theorbess540, as I believe this is the FIRST Zoan Fruit of a creature that is only native to the One Piece world. Thanks to theorbess for this idea, and I hope that it fulfilled everything you wanted from this Devil Fruit. Your cool quote for your support is "Life is really simple, we just insist on making it complicated".

A/N: And here's the next chapter, the idea was suggested to me less than a day ago and I knew that I needed to do this, and so I did. Don't forget, I'm always open to new Devil Fruit ideas, just leave them in a PM or review and I'll do it if I like it, which really isn't hard as I like basically all Devil Fruits, the only way you could disinterest me is with really general ideas, like the Death Death Fruit, which what? Kills people? how dull and uninventive.


	11. Portal Portal Fruit

Devil Fruit:

Portal Portal Fruit

Pōtaru Pōtaru no Mi

Appearance:

The Devil Fruit looks like a large peach, with the entire thing being a deep black which is covered in smaller swirls. The core of this Fruit is a completely white pit that can be digested if the user accidentally eats the Fruit whole. There is no stem on this Devil Fruit.

Class:

This is a Paramecia Devil Fruit.

Sub-Category:

This Devil Fruit is apart of the **Summoner Paramecia** sub-category. Fruits from this sub-category are able to summon things that can either fight for them or allow them to fight with what they summon. Depending on what they are summoning and their abilities, the summon may only be able to come out of the user's body, or it may be able to directly spawn on distant objects or in the air. There may be several limitations to this, as the summoned item or thing may only be allowed to operate within a certain range of the user before it is de-summoned, or if it is heavily damaged it will need time to re-charge to heal, just some of the many limitations these Devil Fruits may have.

Overview:

The Portal Portal Fruit allows the user to summon sets of black portals that anything can travel through. The reason this Devil Fruit is called the Portal Portal Fruit is due to it allowing the user to summon portals. Those who eat this Fruit are now classified as a Portal Human.

Abilities:

The Devil Fruit allows the user to summon sets of portals anywhere in the user's sight, on any surface or place, even in the middle of the air. While the portals are summoned the user can move them around and change certain aspects of them, such as their shape and size, as any portal the user summons will be a medium sized circle, but with practice, the user can change the shape and size of the portal to a small square, or a huge triangle, depending on what the user can imagine. This ability is an active ability and requires the user to focus on where the portals need to be and summoning it and then summoning a second portal that links to the first. The user, however, does have a limit, as summoning portals impart an amount of stamina into them, and away from the user, so it is only recommended that the user has no more than 16 individual portals out at one time, but this figure can be expanded by training extensively on the users stamina by normal means or by summoning lots of portals at one time. However, when the user de-summons the portals they gain the stamina that they imparted to that portal back. The user has no permanent change in their physiology due to this Devil Fruit, and as such are normal in the standards that this Devil Fruit won't help them physically.

Strengths:

The Portal Portal Fruit has a multitude of uses, both combat related an in day to day life. This is due to the user being able to quickly move around in a fight and summon portals that can take their enemy to dangerous situations, such as dumping them into the ocean if the enemy ate a Devil Fruit, or dumping them at a mountain top. This can also be used in reverse, allowing the user to escape easily by summoning a portal that leads them to a safe and secure place. Another combat-related strength is that the user can summon portals right next to an enemy, or behind an enemy's head, that the user can either shot through with a gun or stab with a sword, leading to an enemies quick defeat. The user will also be able to lull the enemy into a false sense of security by allowing them to use the portals, which the user can then switch which portal leads where, and letting the enemy move to their defeat. Another strong combat ability is if this Devil Fruit is paired with Kenbunshoku Haki (Observation Haki) as the user will be able to sense where an attack is coming from, which they can then summon a portal to either nullify the attack or reflect it back to the user by orientating the second portal to face the direction of the attack, but this ability can still be used by those without Observation Haki, it will just be harder and the user will be unable to sense behind himself. The portals can also be used to restrain things, as the user creates a set of portals over each enemies arms and legs, which then separate the limbs from the body as the portal sets move away from each other and orientates the limbs to face the sky, leaving the user a pseudo-quadriplegic until the portals move away from the limbs or dispel. Another strong combat ability is putting something into a portal loop, which is one portal is placed over another, letting the object or thing gain terminal velocity, then changing the top portal to another portal, in which the thing goes flying away to hit an enemy, or splat against the floor. The last combat ability is a vicious one, as the user creates a set of portals around something, then shrinks the size of the portals until they implode, cutting through the object or person completely. The only known defence to this is armament Haki, allowing the user to grab and resist the portals, or if the enemy finds a way to dispel the portals before they cut them.

Some of the non-combative abilities this Fruit has can be seen when the user manipulates the portals, as the user is able to freely move the portal once they are created within sight, so the user can create a portal that can now travel extremely fast away from the user and towards a certain destination, allowing the user to travel long distances in short amounts of time. The user is also able to use the portals he has propelled to see through, and is, therefore, able to create portals in the area they see through a portal, allowing the user a birds-eye view or to send the user's enemy to a harsh and desolate land, or to be used as a scout in a particular area. The last non-combative ability this allows the user, is that with practice and a lot of stamina, the user can create three individual portals, which they then connect two of which to the first one, allowing them to multiply items by placing it through the first portal, with the item coming out of both portals at the end, giving the user another additional identical copy to the one they put through at the start. This, however, is a struggle for the user, as it is unnatural for the portals to be this way, and as such they try to fight this new ability, leading the user to struggle to maintain this for longer than thirty seconds at a time due to the amount of stamina and concentration it takes from the user, with the portals only being about the size of a bowl.

Techniques:

 **Portal Summoning** : This Technique summons a set of portals within the user's view which the user can manipulate by either changing their shape and size, as well as being able to move them around. This is an E-Rank Utility Technique that is the base of this ability, and each portal takes some of the user's stamina, and when displayed the user regains the stamina in the portal.

 **Portal Interface** : This Technique allows the user to control and change what portal leads to a different portal. This is when the user can switch which portal leads where, as the user can feel which two portals are tethered together, and if they chose to they can swap the tethering completely, leading to a set of portals changing their end location. This is a C-Rank Misdirection Technique that requires at least four individual portals to work and occurs instantly when the tethers are swapped.

 **Portal Restriction** : The portals can also be used to restrain things, as the user creates a set of portals over each enemies arms and legs, which then separate the limbs from the body as the portal sets move away from each other and orientates the limbs to face the sky, leaving the user a pseudo-quadriplegic until the portals move away from the limbs or dispel. This is a C-Rank Capture and Restraint Technique that can be worked around through a Devil Fruit ability, as the enemy will still access to their ability if left unrestrained by Seastone.

 **Portal Loop** : This technique is putting something into a portal loop, which is when one portal is placed over another, letting the object or being gain terminal velocity, then changing the top portal tether to another portal, in which the thing goes flying away to hit an enemy, or to do damage against an enemy by aiming them at the ground. This is a C-Rank Offence Technique that requires the user to leave the object or being in the portal loop for some time to gain the needed terminal velocity.

 **Portal Propel** : The user is able to freely move any portal once they are summoned within sight, so the user can then propel a portal to travel extremely fast away from the user and towards a certain destination, allowing the user to travel long distances in short amounts of time through propelling half a portal. This is a C-Rank Traveling Technique that the user can use through basic manipulation of a portal.

 **Portal Sight** : The user is also able to use the portals he has summoned to see through, and is therefore able to summon portals in the sky to see through, allowing the user a birds-eye view to spawn portals over a wider area or to send the user's enemy to a harsh and desolate place the user can now see, or to be used to scout out a particular area. This is a B-Rank Spying and Surveillance Technique due to the user only having to summon a portal the size of an eye to see through, and therefore costing little in the way of stamina.

 **Automatic Portal Defence** : This is when the user combines their ability with Observation Haki as the user will be able to sense where an attack is coming from, which they can then summon a portal to either nullify the attack or reflect it back to the user by orienting the second portal to face the direction of the attack. This is an A-Rank Defensive Technique due to the portals being able to summon in instantly when an attack is detected through Observation Haki, and therefore removing an Observation Haki weakness of not being fast enough to dodge an attack as the portals will always be fast enough.

 **Portal Implosion** : The user summons a set of Armament Haki Infused portals around something, then shrinks the size of the portals until they implode, cutting whatever the object or being is through completely. This is an S-Rank Separation Technique that Is so deadly due to the portal being summoned instantly on what the user wants to separate, which on an enemy may be the neck, and therefore decapitating the enemy under a second if they are in sight. The only known defence to this is Armament and Observation Haki, as it allows the enemy to predict the attack then grab and resist the portals if their Haki is more advanced than the user.

 **Portal Replication** : The user can create three individual portals, which they then tether two of which to the first one, allowing them to multiply items by placing it through the first portal, with the item coming out of both portals at the end, giving the user another additional identical copy to the one they put through at the start. This, however, is a struggle for the user, as it is unnatural for the portals to be this way, and as such they try to fight this new ability, leading the user to struggle to maintain this for longer than thirty seconds at a time due to the amount of stamina and concentration it takes from the user, with the portals only being about the size of a bowl. This is an S-Rank Duplication Technique, as it will allow the user to have an infinite supply of an object, but will be difficult for the user to do, as doing it once is seriously draining on the user, and they would have to recover for a few days before attempting to do it again.

 **Portal Manipulation** : This is an Awaken Technique that allows the user to manipulate how the portals interact with anything that goes through it. This means that the user can manipulate how the portals are connected, leading the user to make anything that goes through the portals have strange effects upon coming out. An example is a user manipulating the size of the portals at either end, making one portal larger and the other portal smaller to manipulate the size of an object that has come through, or the user connecting the portals in a way that shoots anything out of the portal at the speed of sound. This is an S-rank Awakened Utility Technique that is only limited by the user's creativity and stamina, as the user could do so much with this Technique.

Weakness:

This Fruit has some weaknesses, as displayed in the portals, as when they are not tethered to another portal they are literally useless and is just a black disc in the air that can be passed through with no negative effects. Therefore the user needs to have at least be able to summon two individual portals for this Fruit to work. The user also might need intense concentration to use some of the abilities, and that could distract the user from the battle, leaving them open for attack. Another weakness is that the user's portals can be used against them, as the portals go both ways and can allow the enemy to get closer to the user.

For the Portal Portal Fruit, there are several weaknesses that can be used to forcibly dispel a portal, the first of which is to use Seastone or sea water to disrupt the outside edge of the portal, forcibly dispelling it. The second method is to use Armament Haki to keep the portal open, and with enough force completely dispel the portal. The last weakness is by either knocking the user unconscious or by putting them in the ocean or Seastone cuffs. By doing any of these methods for dispelling the portal, it prevents the user from regaining their stamina imbued in the portal due to their forceful dispulsion, leading the user to exhaustion and the risk of passing out if it occurs often enough. The user also has all the normal Devil Fruit weaknesses to the ocean and Seastone.

Prerequisite Knowledge:

It would help the user if they had a grasp on physics and momentum before they ate this Devil Fruit, as it would help the user calculate angles and momentum of anything going through a portal that may come out with a different angle of gravity due to the portals orientation.

Species:

There is really no species that this Devil Fruit would not work with, and the only species that may make the user negate certain death if left in the ocean is if a Fishman ate it, as while they may now be unable to move or swim underwater which is what they adapted to, the Fishman user can now breath underwater, and therefore avoid drowning while they wait for someone to help them, and maybe gain a better stamina advantage with this Fruit, as it is stated that a Fishman is ten times better than a normal human.

Awakening:

The Awakening for the Portal Portal Fruit gives the user a spike in power and control over their portals, with the stamina required for each portal being lowered, and with the new Awakened ability allowing the user to manipulate how the portals interact with anything that goes through it. This means that the user can manipulate how the portals are connected, leading the user to make anything that goes through the portals have strange effects upon coming out. An example is a user manipulating the size of the portals at either end, making one portal larger and the other portal smaller to manipulate the size of an object that has come through, or the user connecting the portals in a way that shoots anything out of the portal at the speed of sound. To Awaken this Devil Fruit the user has to push past and break their limits, to desperately want to do the impossible with their Devil Fruit, in order to Awaken it, as users who just want to push their limits without that desperate need and desire for the impossible will just exhaust themselves and pass out for a day or two. The Awakening for this Fruit is permanent, and cannot be turned on or off, leading the user to be able to use their normal abilities with ease and their Awakened abilities at the cost of a higher amount of stamina, depending on what they are doing.

Comments/Information:

Hi, hope you enjoyed, I certainly did while making it. I personally like this Devil Fruit, as it can be used as a good defence while allowing the user to have some offensive capabilities. I personally that this Fruit is a mid-long range Devil Fruit that can be used in combat and travelling quite exquisitely. I was a bit confused in how to Awaken this Fruit (Not the Awaken power itself, I am all over that part), and I think it shows but I simply have no idea for what it should be, so if anyone has any suggestions please help. I really like the Awaken power for this Fruit, as it can be used in so many ways and make the user be able to do so many strange things. Like altering the user's size with the two different sized portals, or making portals permeably selective, meaning they only allow certain things through them, so the user can open a large portal in front of an enemy, and the enemy can't get through but the user's bullets can go through the portal.

Credits:

This Devil Fruit was my idea and creation and was inspired to me by Portal, a Valve owned game. I decided to have a break from fan requests as I have about 30 ideas in the bank that just need to be filled out with information, which does not include any requests from people.

A/N: New Chapter, just to make sure everyone kind of gets the memo, I will be trying to do all the requests I get, but I also want to post some of the Devil Fruits I have thought of, so if you get annoyed your idea is taking a while, I probably won't care, as I'm doing this to pass time and out of enjoyment, so if you want your idea to be brought forward in when they are done, make the idea unique or enticing. theorbess540 did this well, as her idea was so unique that as soon as I saw the idea I went to work and finished it within 2-3 hours of research and writing, and then uploaded it. Any ideas you want me to do, just PM me or leave a review (I would prefer review please) :)

-Lemon Grenade


	12. Lizard Lizard Fruit Model: Gecko

Devil Fruit:

Lizard Lizard Fruit Model: Gecko

Tokage Tokage no Mi Model: Gekko

Appearance:

This Devil Fruit looks like a pineapple, except the spikes are each replaced with an oval swirl that are all a deep green, and the green stem at the top of the Fruit becomes more curly and a lighter shade of green.

Class:

This is a Zoan Devil Fruit.

Sub-Category:

This Devil Fruit is a **Carnivorous Zoan** (Surprising right? But apparently geckos only eat insects, no plant life in their diet at all), and Devil Fruits from the Carnivorous Zoan sub-category are more predatory and bloodthirsty than others by nature, and as such tend to be better adapted for combat or ambush. Users that turn into such animals are naturally more aggressive and powerful in physical combat and may have useful features, like claws and fangs, to aid in a fight. Some instinctual habits that normal carnivores have may also pass into the user, making learning things like hunting and killing easier due to their new instincts, and make them more adept in areas like stealth, tracking, hunting, and killing. Some of the most extreme examples of a Carnivorous Zoan can be found in the inexperienced user's as they are overwhelmed by their instincts and act in aggressive behaviour that may cause the user to act more animal-like by mauling and stalking prey without realizing what they are doing.

Overview:

This Devil Fruit grants the eater with the ability to transform into a gecko. The reason this Devil Fruit is called the Lizard Lizard Fruit Model Gecko is due to a gecko being a reptile, with the specific reptile the user transforms into being a gecko. Those who eat this Devil Fruit are now titled as a Gecko Human.

Abilities:

The Lizard Lizard Fruit Model: Gecko allows the user to transform into a gecko. The user will be able to transform fully into a gecko (Beast Form) or will be able to transform into a Hybrid Form, which is a combination of their Natural Form and Beast form. The abilities and all the natural adaptation of a gecko can be accessed to the user while in Hybrid and Beast Form, meaning the user has natural camouflage, a prehensile tongue and a unique natural adhesion ability, as well as the normal abilities that a Zoan Fruit grants the user. While the user is in Hybrid Form, they have enhanced strength, endurance, balance and healing, as well as dermal armour, which for a gecko is the scaled body that can protect the user from minor injuries.

Through training, it is possible for Zoan users to unlock different transformations, which can range from transforming selective parts of the body, transforming into different forms that are not labelled above that have slight natural variations for the specific species, and slight size altering abilities. For this Fruit learning how to only transform certain parts of their body into parts of a gecko would be useful, as they would be able to use the natural abilities of the gecko individually without the need for transforming to a new form. Another strange effect that is shown when transforming is that Zoan users in a half-natural half-animal hybrid tend to get bigger than they originally are, even to giant proportions.

The Zoan Fruits primarily improve and multiple physical abilities and allow the user to use the three forms to adapt to a situation during a fight, allowing them to find the form that gives the biggest advantage in a fight or environment. Zoan powers are usually utilized for their Hybrid Form, as this form enhances the physical statistics of the user by combining positive attributes from both the user and the physical-level equivalent of the Zoan species. Zoan Fruits are thus favoured among already strong users who prefer to enhance their physical abilities for the use of martial arts. Another rather minor advantage is that depending on the scenario, a Zoan user can go undetected by simply changing the physical form they have to one unfamiliar to those around them, which really only works if the people don't detect the user has eaten a Devil Fruit and if they are unfamiliar with that person/animal. It also offers the element of surprise when the foe has little experience with fighting that particular form.

In their Hybrid and Beast Forms, Zoan users experience enhanced senses, as these forms use a combination of both the user's and the Fruit's abilities. Skilled Zoan users are also capable of using their powers to shape-shift out of harm's way, as they may be in a larger form then shift to a smaller one to quickly dodge. This is particularly useful, especially when the Zoan's body has been restrained, as they may be able to shrink out of the restraints or expand and grow enough to break them.

Strengths:

There are four main strengths to this Fruit, the first being that it allows the user a form of natural camouflage that can change to suit any environment. This can be helpful for when the user needs to escape or set up an ambush, as when the user is not moving their camouflage is at its greatest. The camouflage can also be used to sneak into different areas, as the user, with enough practice, may be able to only use the pigment that allows geckos to change colour, and as such can change how they look for infiltration missions through changing their skin tone. The second strength is their prehensile tongue of a gecko, as it can be used for maneuverability, slinging their tongue then hauling their body after it, or as an extra limb in battle as they shoot their tongue that has more range at the enemy to inflict damage. The third strength is the gecko's ability to adhere to any surface, which is great for maneuverability as the user can climb on walls, ceilings and cliffs with ease. The final strength is that like all Zoan Fruits, the user's physical characteristics and instincts are multiplied by this Fruit.

Techniques:

 **Adhesion Pads** : The user specifically transforms their hands and feet to have the adhesive pads that are on a gecko's feet, and as such are now able to easily climb on any surface with ease. This is a B-Rank Movement Technique, as being able to change specific body parts is a difficult skill to master.

 **Prehensile Tongue** : The user changes just the throat and tongue of their Natural Form into that of geckos, which they can then use to latch onto things or use it in combat as a surprise or an advantage due to the new appendage. This is a C-Rank Transformation Technique.

 **Camouflage Pigment** : The user gets the pigment from their Beast (gecko) Form that allows them to change colour and merges it into their Natural Form, giving them the ability to change colours. This is an A-Rank Camouflage Technique that requires the user to be skilled at transforming and merging their two forms

 **Scaled Armour** : The user shifts their skin into scales that covers the user's entire form, which can be used as a shock absorber or to prevent minor injuries, such as small scratches and minor or glancing hits. This is a B-Rank Defensive Technique that is used to help the user either outlast or power through an enemy.

Weakness:

The Lizard Lizard Fruit Model: Gecko has the same weaknesses of every Devil Fruit in that they become unable to move when submerged in large bodies of water and the user becoming weak and tired when they are in contact with Seastone, which also stops them from using their abilities.

A weakness that affects some of the techniques is through the use of Seastone, as it will completely cancel out any of the techniques the user is using if the user is in contact with Seastone or the ocean. While eating this Fruit will change or add instincts none of them is necessarily bad for the user or can be exploited by the enemy. This Fruit will not cause the user any conditions or disorders through its use.

Prerequisite Knowledge:

The only knowledge the user may need is general information about geckos and their habits, habitats, natural adaptations and other related information to geckos, as that would help the user learning about their new form.

Species:

There is really no species that this Devil Fruit would not work with, and the only species that may make the user negate certain death if left in the ocean is if a Fishman ate it, as while they may now be unable to move or swim underwater which is what they adapted to, the Fishman user can now breath underwater, and therefore avoid drowning while they wait for someone to help them.

Awakening:

For the first time, this Devil Fruit will be the first in the Encyclopedia that will have a "Normal" Zoan Awakening. For the Lizard Lizard Fruit Model: Gecko Awakening it will involve larger transformations, better instincts, more strength and durability, and a quicker regeneration factor. The user will also have their natural adaptations from their gecko transformation enhanced, as the user is now more in tune with their Beast Form, their Adhesion to surfaces will be much stronger and harder to force the user away from what they attached to, their natural camouflage will be more efficient in blending in and avoid drawing attention, their scales will become stronger and more durable, and finally the user's prehensile tongue will lengthen and become stronger and faster. To Awaken this Devil Fruit the user needs to have mastery and understanding over all three of their main transformation and forms and to let their instincts guide them when in a dangerous situation facing incredible odds, which usually occurs by the user blacking out and their instincts taking over. Once Awakened the user will feel more connected to their Devil Fruit and will start to spend time in all three of their forms, as they feel natural in any form they take.

Comments/Information:

Here's the first "normal" Zoan Devil Fruit, as it is from an animal that is native to both worlds and can be found in abundance in both of them. I really like this animal in real life, which is probably why I like it as a Devil Fruit, as for some reason I have always liked the idea of animals with cool natural adaptations, which is probably what the majority of the Zoan Fruits that I create will have, you guessed it, cool natural adaptations. Anyway, back to the point I think that this ability would be best suited for infiltrators and spies, as the user has an advanced camouflage and a way to get into hard places, basically the best combination to find out information that's not meant to get out. I wouldn't personally eat this Devil Fruit, as while it is kind of cool, I think that it would be better if I traded it for a different one or sold it.

Credits:

This Fruit was created by me and was requested by FROSTDRAGON4875, who I hope enjoyed this as I liked looking into the different abilities of a gecko and how they are different to a chameleon. The quote you get for supporting the Encyclopedia is "Life is only worth living if you have people worth dying for in it."

A/N: Two chapters in one day, I'm on a heater. Anyway thanks for the support some of you have given me, I hope that it continues as I will probably need it sooner or later if I find the confidence to start an actual story on this website. If any of you have any DF ideas you want me to explore or create then leave a review with the idea in it, and your thoughts about what it should be able to do, or the direction you want me to take it.


	13. Earth Earth Fruit Model: Golem

Devil Fruit:

Earth Earth Fruit Model: Golem

Chikyū Chikyū Fruit Model: Gōremu

Appearance:

This Devil Fruit looks like a slightly smaller sweet watermelon, which is a light brown colour, like a dusty dirt road, with the insides being a dark grey mixed with brown. The Devil Fruit is covered in thousands of brown interlocking swirls. The stem of this Devil Fruit is slightly curly and is a darker brown colour.

Class:

This is a Zoan Devil Fruit.

Sub-Category:

The Earth Earth Fruit: Model Golem is a Zoan Fruit from the **Mythical Zoan** sub-category. Mythical Zoan Fruits are an exceptionally rare and immensely powerful type of Zoan Devil Fruit and are even rarer than Logia Devil Fruits. Unlike the other types of Zoan Devil Fruits, this type of fruit may be the only one considered impressive, owing to its rarity and the unique powers it bestows upon the user. They allow users to transform into mythological creatures which may have special abilities that are comparable to Paramecia and Logia Devil Fruits, the sorts of which could be regarded as the subject of legends and the like. It is this reason that they are so revered, as they show traits of Paramecia, Logia, and Zoan classes, as they generate rare and incredible abilities combined in one person.

Overview:

This Devil Fruit allows the user to transform into a Golem from Jewish Folklore. The reason why this Fruit is called the Earth Earth Fruit Model: Golem is due to the user being able to transform into a Golem upon eating it. The reason this Fruit is not under the name of an animal for the start of the Devil Fruit is due to Golems being created from the earth, not from a certain animal, as while they can take the form of any animal, they will always be a Golem. Those who eat this Fruit will be titled as a Golem Human.

Abilities:

The Earth Earth Fruit Model: Golem allows the user to take on the form of a Golem, an animated human-like being, created entirely from inanimate matter. Golems can be composed of a wide variety of materials such as clay, stone, minerals, basically, anything from that can be found naturally in the earth or the ground. This will give the user slight manipulation over the substance they are made out of, and the ability to create Golems through a similar method as Jewish Folklore, which they can then directly control or leave instructions for it to follow. These abilities all need to be consciously activated by the user, and the Golems the user creates need to be activated at first, but will then always be passive as the Golems go about their tasks.

Strengths:

This Fruit allows the user to transform into a Golem, and are then rendered unable to speak as Golems are mutes. The physiology of Golems are special, as with no internal organs or tissues Golems have no physical needs for sleep, food, or anything else that living things typically need for survival, so while the user is in their Beast Form they too have no need for the necessary criteria for survival. However, while the user is in Beast Form they also have no way to properly heal, and instead are able to repair themselves by replacing the matter they lost with more matter that they are made from, but can only do this after realising that they have taken damage, as due to the user having no organic matter they also have no pain receptors, and are unable to tell when they have been damaged. The user while in their Beast and Hybrid Form gain increased durability, strength and vitality, as due to the user no longer having organic matter in these forms they will also never get tired or exhausted, allowing them to continue unhindered during long fights without collapsing or getting tired.

The Devil Fruit will also allow the user slight manipulation of the substance they are made out of, allowing them to control the earth or ground around the user to make walls, localized earthquakes, underground tunnels, boulders and basically anything the user can think up while manipulating the ground. This, however, is limited, as the user cannot condense rocks or earth into stone, and as such are only able to manipulate what is already there, and while the user can manipulate and shape what they are made of, it can count as an "injury" they will need to repair if anything is separated from the user's body.

The last ability this Fruit will give the user is being able to create and command Golems. This is done by the user moulding the potential Golem out of the earth, which the user then writes down a series of commands or tasks for it to fulfil on a piece of paper, which the user shoves into the Golem, giving the Golem "life" or animation. The piece of paper is now what keeps the created Golem "alive", and as such when it is destroyed so to will the Golem "die". The commands are what the Golems were created for, and are the only tasks the Golem will perform unless instructed directly from the user, which is both a strength and a weakness as the Golem will follow any order from the user without thought, but when it comes across a problem that it doesn't know how to handle, it will ignore it as it does not relate to its purpose. The tasks given to a Golem can be anything, all the user has to do is write them down properly, as without some commands the Golem may be inefficient or unable to properly do a task. An example of this is without the command to "Automatically Repair when Possible" the Golem will just sustain more damage until it is unable to move or function. The user has no need for their own command paper as they have a higher thought process, which the other Golems the user makes do not have. Any Golems the user makes will last until they are either destroyed or their paper commands are destroyed due to the passage of time, and as such will not be affected by the user being either unconscious or in the sea, as they are now separate entities from the user. Through the use of tasks and commands, the user can also make Golems with different jobs or specialties compared to normal Golems, as some might be for close range due to how the user has shaped them, or they could be for long range if the user commands them to fight with a bow.

Techniques:

 **Earth Wall** : The user raises the earth around them to form a slab earth to either protect them from an attack or to be used as cover or misdirection while the user escapes while the enemy does not see them. This is a D-Rank Defence Technique, as without being able to control the density of the earth the user may only raise something that will crumble without too much trouble.

 **Big Boulder** : The user creates a massive boulder from the ground which they throw at the enemy. This is both due to their transformation being inherently strong and their slight substance manipulation allowing them to better lift and move the boulder. This is a C-Rank Offence Technique, as it depends on the user for how big the boulder may be and for how long it may take them to form the boulder.

 **Subterranean Tunnel** : The user creates an underground tunnel which they can use to escape or to launch surprise attacks. This is done by the user forcing the ground away from their front and around to their back, allowing the user to move underground without being followed, or the user could just create a normal tunnel for everyone to use. This is a C-Rank Escape Technique That requires the user to have some control over their powers.

 **Stone Fortress** : The user tunnels deep into the ground, from which they find and manipulate existing stone to create a fortress that they then raise from the ground. This is a B-Rank Defensive Technique that is best used in conjunction with Golem Creation as the user can create outposts for the Golems they create to defend from.

 **Golem Creation** : The user creates a Golem that they can either control directly or input a series of commands or tasks for it to do. This is done by the user moulding the potential Golem out of the earth, which the user then writes down a series of commands or tasks for it to fulfil on a piece of paper, which the user shoves into the Golem, giving the Golem "life" or animation. The piece of paper is now what keeps the created Golem "alive", and as such when it is destroyed so to will the Golem "die". The commands are what the Golems were created for, and are the only tasks the Golem will perform unless instructed directly from the user, which is both a strength and a weakness as the Golem will follow any order from the user without thought, but when it comes across a problem that it doesn't know how to handle, it will ignore it as it does not relate to its purpose. The tasks given to a Golem can be anything, all the user has to do is write them down properly, as without some commands the Golem may be inefficient or unable to properly do a task. An example of this is without the command to "Automatically Repair when Possible" the Golem will just sustain more damage until it is unable to move or function. The Golems are weak to whatever their substance they are made out of is weak to, so if a Golem was made of loose dirt, then they would be weak to pressurized water and even rain. A Golem will also become erratic or "deranged" if the commands on the paper is either smudge or run due to water damage, as they will try to follow the commands written down, which may not make sense now that they have been damaged, or if they do make sense will give the Golem a new purpose. This is an A-Rank Animation Technique, as the user could potentially raise an army of Golems that can always be aware and awake that require nothing but the earth they stand on and the commands in them, leading to a cheap and quality army.

 **Automatic Repair** : This is an Awakening Technique That allows the user to unconsciously repair themselves when damaged, which is now always activated. This is where the user automatically repair themselves if they are in contact with the ground, as the earth will shift and move to where the user is "injured" and repair any damage done. This is an A-Rank Repair Technique as it helps the user combat their weakness of not knowing when they are damaged by instantly fixing it.

 **Golem Command Learn** : This is an Awakened Technique that will allow the user to impart the command of "learning" into created Golems. This will allow them to learn as any intelligent being would, so they would learn from their mistakes and try new tactics while attacking or learning how to use something in a new way. This ability allows the Golem to edit their command paper, as anything they learn will be added to it so it can be repeated. This however is difficult and time-consuming for the user, as they will have to write down a personality and other minor details that would usually be considered useless for a normal Golem, and the Golem will need a lot of blank paper that can be used for when the Golem "learns" new things, as without the blank paper they will be unable to grow and learn, limiting their growth to what their paper is able to contain. This is an S-Rank Command Technique that will allow Golems to become more powerful than their original form and limitations but will still be unable to go against the user no matter how much they learn.

Weakness:

So while the user can transform into a Golem, their Beast Form will be a mix between all the different substances that they have used to repair themselves, and as such have the weaknesses of each of those substances in those particular areas. An example of this being if the user repaired their shoulder with ores from the ground, and as such their shoulder can now be subjected to the weaknesses of ore, which means it can rust due to water and melt under extreme heat. The user will also have problems with when they need to repair themselves, as they may not know when they take damage due to not feeling it, which can be a problem if they go to block an attack that could damage them and realise they are missing both arms, causing them to be hit when they try to repair the damage. Another issue occurs when the user shifts back to their Natural Form when they have not properly repaired their Beast Form's body, as the user will have the same missing parts on their Natural Form as their Beast Form had, leading the user to be "missing" parts of their body. If the missing part isn't vital (eg heart, brain, spine) then when the user transforms back to their natural form with the corresponding parts missing they may, for example, be missing an arm, then the user now has a stump instead of an arm with the skin grown over it to prevent the user from bleeding all over the place, showing how the areas with missing parts will now be covered with a layer of skin over the missing area or limb. If the missing part is vital then the transformation will not work and the user is stuck in Beast Form until they repair themselves with more earth, or the user sacrifices a limb that they then use to repair the major damage temporarily. The user can also at a later date transform to their Beast Form, repair themselves, and then transform back to their Natural Form with all their limbs and missing parts back in place. The user also has a unique weakness for a Zoan user to have, but due to a Golem not being alive, they have no instincts for the user to take advantage of while in battle, which is usually a helpful ability and trait of a Zoan user.

Another weakness is the Golems the user creates, as the Golem is only durable as the substances they are made of and are still weak to what their substance is weak to. Another weakness for Golems is that anyone is able to edit the command paper of a golem by erasing certain parts in a sentence and therefore changing the command to mean something else. However, people are unable to add anything to the command paper, as only the creator can do that. The user will also be unable to control any Golem directly if they are in the ocean or in contact with Seastone, and any Golem that is in the ocean will automatically "die".

Prerequisite Knowledge:

The user would benefit from this Fruit if they have at least a grasp on tactics as they can control large amounts of Golems, allowing them to implement plans and strategies to better use their Golems to their advantage. The user would also need to be able to read and write and would excel if they had a great grasp on their written language to better explain and communicate what a Golem is meant to do for its purpose, or what to do in certain situations.

Species:

There is really no species that this Devil Fruit would not work with, and the only species that may make the user negate certain death if left in the ocean is if a Fishman ate it, as while they may now be unable to move or swim underwater which is what they adapted to, the Fishman user can now breath underwater, and therefore avoid drowning while they wait for someone to help them.

Awakening:

For the Awakening for the Earth Earth Fruit Model: Golem, it will give the user increased strength, durability and vitality, as well as an increase in the user's size when transformed. It will also give the user the ability to automatically repair themselves if they are in contact with the ground, as the earth will shift and move to where the user is "injured" and repair any damage done. The last ability this Awakening will give is that the user can impact the command of "learning" into created Golems. This will allow them to learn as any intelligent being would, so they would learn from their mistakes and try new tactics while attacking or learning how to do something new. This ability allows the Golem to edit their command paper, as anything they learn will be added to it so it can be repeated. This, however is difficult and time consuming for the user, as they will have to write down a personality and other minor details that would usually be considered useless for a normal Golem, and the Golem will need a lot of blank paper that can used for when the Golem "learns" new things, as without the blank paper they will be unable to grow and learn, limiting their growth to what their paper is able to contain. The user can Awaken this Devil Fruit through stressful situations when they are alone, and want to have someone to help them, to grow with them, which the user will then feel the new knowledge flow into their minds about what they can do to achieve this. The Devil Fruit will not feel any different to the user, as they will only notice the difference by how their Golems can now learn things and by the ground automatically repairing them.

Comments/Information:

Hello people, I really enjoyed making this, as I like how it is unique in the fact that it is a Zoan Fruit for something that is not an animal, but still a creature. Some ways to make the golems become more efficient when they have the Learning Command would be to use a scroll or book for a more efficient use of paper, as the paper is more compact and can hold a lot more than a page or sheet. For the people wondering why it is "Earth" at the start it was due to me thinking that "Dirt" was too limiting, and I'm not sure if in One Piece their islands would be considered to be made up of Earth as their planet may be named something different, as we consider the ground we live on to be earth due to that being our planets name.

Credits:

This Devil Fruit was made by me and requested by bomberbcm, who pointed this out to me a while ago but I got distracted. I hope you liked what I did for your idea bomberbcm. Your quote is "If your soul is a damsel in distress, don't stress cause you can save it." in case some may not know, but I'm referencing how golems are meant to have no soul.

A/N: Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. If you guys have noticed then good on you, but if not then I realised that I have been making some small mistakes while writing that doesn't get caught by my program that helps me correct mistakes while writing (Ironic) so I have been looking through for mistakes that I have been slowly fixing. If any of you notice one please tell me the chapter and what heading it's under and I'll fix them. Yet again, any ideas you want me to explain, expand or create then please leave a Review or PM.


	14. Touch Touch Fruit

Devil Fruit:

Touch Touch Fruit

Tatchi Tatchi no Mi

Appearance:

This Devil Fruit looks like a bunch of bananas that are of a deep green colour on the outside, which is covered in small compact green swirls. Once peeled the inside is a light blue with long, winding swirls covering it. The stem of this Fruit is a dark green that has no offshoots and is curved slightly at the end.

Class:

This is a Paramecia Devil Fruit.

Sub-Category:

The Touch Touch Fruit is apart of the two sub-categories **Assimilation Paramecia** and **Body Altering Paramecia**. The Assimilation Paramecia sub-category allows the user to assimilate things into their own body, making them stronger or upgrading themselves to become something more. The assimilation process may be different for each Fruit and so it can cause problems if they cannot assimilate certain things due to inability, or if the user is inexperienced. The Body Altering Paramecia sub-category allows Paramecia user's to alter their body on command into multiple different things or just one specific item. This can range from altering their weight to altering their body into different items like turning the user's body into a weapon. This is only limited to the user's body, and as such can not impact anything apart from the user themselves.

Overview:

This Devil Fruit allows the user to gain the features, properties and aspects of anything that they are touching. The reason this is called the Touch Touch Fruit is due to the user only being able to assimilate the properties of anything they touch or come into contact with. When someone eats this Fruit they will then gain the title of a Touch Human.

Abilities:

The Touch Touch Fruit allows the user to assimilate the features, properties and aspects of anything that they are touching. This will allow the user to have their body completely made up of the substance that they are in contact with, which they can then manipulate their body in strange or different ways depending on what the substance is or can do. An example of this is if the user is touching metal, their body will turn into metal where the user is able to slightly manipulate their body to sharpen or bend at odd angles which might hurt or cause injury to a normal person, but will not damage the user.

With practice, the user can also transform into any liquid that they are touching. This, however, is difficult for the user to do as most of the time they will only be able to sustain their body and shape for as long as they are mentally aware, after which the user tends to be unable to properly fight or hold their bodies together in the proper structure while taking on the properties of a liquid. An example of this is by the user touching and gaining the properties of honey, as they would be able to move and dodge as if they were a fluid, but when they lose focus their body will start to lose cohesion and start to pool on the ground like any other large amount of honey. While the user can gain and transform into solids and liquids, they are unable to take on the traits of gases and different types of energy, as the user will be unable to gain the needed mental awareness their body needs quick enough before the user completely disperses, killing them in the process.

To use their abilities, the user will need to come into skin contact with another substance and then remain in contact with that substance as they transform their body to match it. When or if the user lets go or loses contact with the substance then the user will revert to their normal form. Due to this users of this Devil Fruit usually develop a gauntlet or vest that they can always wear that has a range of different substances built into it that remains in contact with the users skin, allowing them to better use their ability as they can adapt their body to suit a certain battle or environment by changing the substance they are assimilating to a new one that may not be natural to the environment around them. The use of a vest or gauntlet also frees up the user's hands to either be more efficient in a battle to hold weapons, grapple or to allow the user more freedom when they might need their hands when they take the properties of a substance.

While the user gains the properties and traits of a substance they will have slight intangibility abilities like a Logia Fruit, as they have the ability to manipulate their bodies in unique ways allowing them to mend cuts, slashes, holes and piercing attacks. However, they will be unable to compare to a true Logia Fruits intangibility, as the user will not be able to reattach limbs or recover from being split into multiple pieces, as once separated from the body that part is no longer in contact with the substance, and therefore no-longer takes the properties and traits of the substance, reverting the part to be a normal limb that has been cut off.

Strengths:

This Devil Fruit is a unique Fruit, as it has the ability to mimic the abilities of several Paramecia Fruits through its use. This is due to the user being able to assimilate and take on the traits and properties of a substance they are touching, allowing the user to become completely made of rubber like the Gum Gum Fruit, or completely out of diamonds like Jozu's unnamed Fruit, which allows him to turn his body into diamond (Diamond Diamond Fruit, or maybe Shine Shine Fruit?). Therefore this can allow the user to assimilate a specific substance when fighting to gain the best advantage, whether it be by element type, or what the substance will allow the user to do. An example of this is the user assimilating the qualities of a cold liquid when facing an enemy who uses fire attacks, or the user assimilating the qualities of platinum to resist corrosion or heat.

The user will be able to manipulate their bodies while they have assimilated a substance, and can, therefore, use it to attack, dodge, defend and form tools or instruments out of their bodies. The user can use this to dodge by manipulating the substance their body is made of, and therefore bending the body in impossible ways to avoid the damage or to get into tight spaces. The user can attack with their body by manipulating their limbs or general body into sharp instruments or by controlling the substance in their attacking limb, and therefore make it faster or have more force behind the blow. The user can also adapt their body to form shields or defences that can better take a blow compared to their normal form. The user can also form interesting instruments and tools through a substance, with a common example being the user assimilates metal, and can, therefore, turn or shape their hand into tools like a hammer, spade, rake, pick and other metal tools. A more exotic user of this is if the user assimilates glass and forms a complex series of lenses within their body that can channel light to form a laser.

When the user is assimilated with a substance, their body and anything in contact with it will also change to this substance, which is great that the users possessions won't be as difficult to damage while the user is transformed and can give them extra matter to manipulate, as they are only able to manipulate their body, not actually the substance they have assimilated from.

Techniques:

 **Substance Assimilation** : This allows the user to assimilate the features, properties and aspects of anything that they are touching. This will allow the user to have their body completely made up of the substance that they are in contact with, which they can then manipulate their body in strange or different ways depending on what the substance is or can do. The user can also control how much their body changes to a substance, as it can only affect the hands if the user chooses to, or a random part of the body that the user wishes, like maybe they want the area over their heart to assimilate a diamond for protection. This is an E-Rank Utility Technique as it is the basic ability of this Devil Fruit, and can be disrupted if the user is separated from the substance they are assimilating, as they need to be in constant contact with a substance as the assimilation process is continuous for when a user is assimilating a substance into their body. With better control and with the right substances this can range anywhere from an A-Rank Technique and down. The user will be unable to assimilate Seastone.

 **Body Manipulation** : The user is able to freely manipulate their body once it has assimilated a substance or liquid, which they can shape to form weapons, defences, and other unique ways of using their body. The user can use this for multiple reasons, as they can attack, dodge, defend and form tools or instruments out of their bodies. The user can use this to dodge by manipulating the substance their body is made of, and therefore bending the body in impossible ways to avoid the damage or to get into tight spaces. The user can attack with their body by manipulating their limbs or general body into sharp instruments, or by controlling the substance in their attacking limb, and therefore make it faster or have more force behind the blow. The user can also adapt their body to form shields or defences that can better take a blow compared to their normal form. The user can also form interesting instruments and tools through a substance, with a common example being the user assimilates metal, and can, therefore, turn or shape their hand into tools like a hammer, spade, rake, pick and other metal tools. A more exotic user of this is if the user assimulates glass and forms a complex series of lenses within their body that can channel light to form a laser. This is a B-Rank Utility Technique and is limited to the size of the user, as that is the amount of matter they can manipulate for this technique.

 **Liquid Assimilation** : This allows the user to assimilate the features, properties and aspects of any liquid that they are touching. This will allow the user to have their body completely made up of the liquid that they are in contact with, which they can then manipulate their body in strange or different ways depending on what the substance is or can do. This usually requires the user to have some sort of harness or special container that the user can strap to their body, allowing them to keep in contact with the liquid while they are assimilating it, as without a harness or container the user will struggle to stay in contact with the liquid and fight or do things effectively. The user can also control how much their body changes to a substance, as it can only affect the hands if the user chooses to, or a random part of the body that the user wishes. This however is difficult for the user to manage for both options as most of the time they will only be able to sustain their body and shape for as long as they are mentally aware, after which the user tends to be unable to properly fight or hold their bodies together in the proper structure while taking on the properties of a liquid, leading them to lose cohesion and separate if they do not revert back to their natural form. This is a B-Rank Utility Technique that requires the user to have a high awareness of self and body awareness to prevent the user from losing cohesion. The user will be unable to assimilate seawater.

 **Assimilation - Stirring Pot** : This is an Awakened Technique that allows the user to touch two different substances or liquids (can be a substance and liquid combined) and gain the properties of both. This is done by the user consciously mixing the two substances/liquids in different ratios or ways in the users body, giving the user access to choose or select the wanted properties from the two substances/liquids and mixing them to create a new substance out of the users body that is a combination of two substances they wanted to mix. This is why the technique is called the "Stirring Pot" as the pot is the user's body, with the ingredients being the substances or liquids. An example of this is by the user mixing the properties of a diamond and rubber, allowing the user to have a very powerful defensive body which is also highly mobile and stretchy, allowing the user's body to contain properties of both rubber and diamond. This is an S-Rank Utility Technique as the user can negate most of any weaknesses a single substance/liquid may have by mixing it with another, leading the user to be incredibly durable, and can mix substances and liquids to better suit any battle.

Weakness:

When the user is in contact with Seastone or the ocean, they will be unable to use their abilities, whether it is to activate them or to keep them activated, as the user will automatically revert to their natural form when in contact with them, which will also prevent them from assimilating these two substances and making the user the "Ultimate Devil-Fruit-User Killer". Another weakness is that once the user is separated from their arsenal or stash of substances the user will be limited in what they can assimilate with, as they will only be able to use what is around them, which may be very limiting if they are in a desolate environment, which may occur anyway if the user has no storage of substances. A weakness is If the user tries to assimilate a substance that would usually hurt anyone who touches it, it will still hurt the user until they have completed the assimilation process. An example is that if the user tries to assimilate hot coal or boiling water, then the user will have the burns from those substances on their body.

Another negative is that any substance the user assimilates will cause them to have any weaknesses of that substance. This can be seen in wood, as once the user assimilates it, they now become very weak to fire-based attacks as it can burn their body. Anything the user assimilates will also affect anything on the users body (clothes, weapons, other liquids), which is a bad thing as any other substance the user has on their body will be turned into the assimilated substance, making the only way to change what substance they use is by changing to their natural form, and then quickly assimilating to the next substance. This is bad as it can leave the user vulnerable during the amount of time it takes the user to assimilate a different substance, The last weakness is if the user is only assimilating a certain part of their body, as they will then be unable to change quickly, only spread the substance to the rest of the body, as the user can only assimilate one substance at a time.

Prerequisite Knowledge:

The user would need to become knowledgeable in the properties of solids and liquids, which would require the user to be knowledgeable in the fields of chemistry and physics, as they would know how to properly use each substance and liquid that they may assimilate. The reason why the user would specifically need chemistry and physics is due to the user needing to understand how the states of matter may differ or could be used in different ways, and physics to understand how some substances may react with the natural world, which also includes some chemistry.

Species:

There are one species that this Devil Fruit would not work with, which are the dwarves, as the user would be too small and not have enough matter to properly utilize the different ways the user can shape their body. The only species that may make the user negate certain death if left in the ocean is if a Fishman ate it, as while they may now be unable to move or swim underwater which is what they adapted to, the Fishman user can now breath underwater, and therefore avoid drowning while they wait for someone to help them. There are several species that this Fruit would work with, which basically involve any large species, such as Giants as they have a lot of matter that they can manipulate from their bodies, making them have a large amount of matter to manipulate the substance they assimilated with.

Awakening:

The Awakening of this fruit allows the user to gain an increase in power and control over how they use their bodies to attack while assimilating a substance. The Awakened ability of this Fruit allows the user to touch two different substances and gain the properties of both. This is done by the user consciously mixing the two substances in different ratios or ways, giving the user access to choose or select the wanted properties from the two substances and mixing them to create a new substance out of the user's body that is a combination of two substances they wanted to mix. An example of this is by the user mixing the properties of a diamond and rubber, allowing the user to have a very powerful defensive body which is also highly mobile and stretchy, allowing the user's body to contain properties of both rubber and diamond. This Devil Fruit can be Awakened by the user having extensive practice manipulating their form with different substances and encountering a difficult, life-threatening environment or battle that would usually kill the user no matter what substance they assimilate, and so in their desperation to survive they combine two accidentally, leading to the Fruits Awakening and the users survival. This Fruit will now feel easier for the user to manipulate their bodies and to control their form while assimilating a liquid.

Comments/Information:

I like this Fruit, as I think it could be used well in infiltration and close combat, as the user could make a great juggernaut. A cool idea for a personalized weapon a user of this Fruit may have is literally just a steel rectangular block, about as big as the user, with the handle having several different substances having been forged into it, as when the user assimilates a substance the weapon will also change to the new substance, allowing the user more matter to manipulate, which will allow the now large block of substance to become multiple weapons, a large shield, a long whip, basically anything the user can think of. The reason why all the Techniques are labelled as Utility is due to how many different titles and types they could be depending on what the user assimilates, in the end, it is easier if they are all just labelled Utility.

Credits:

The Touch Touch Fruit is an idea that was made and suggested by me. This idea was slightly influenced by Ben 10 through Kevin 11, with his alien heritage allowing him abilities similar but mostly different to this Devil Fruit, in both limitations and generally how they are used. The concept of Devil Fruits belongs to Eiichiro Oda as the creator of One Piece.

A/N: This is the first Devil Fruit which has actually used the species section, which I was starting to think was a waste of time. Anyway, the next two Devil Fruits will be Christmas based and will hopefully be posted on Christmas Day and Boxing Day (In Australia, it may be a bit different depending on time zones and stuff for when you guys get it). If anyone has any ideas for DF's then leave me a review or PM and give me some ideas about what you want to be done with it, the direction you want me to take with it, and I'll do it sooner or later.


	15. Present Present Fruit

Devil Fruit:

Present Present Fruit

Aterau Aterau no Mi

Appearance:

The Present Present Fruit resembles a squarish apple that is coloured a deep Christmas green, which is covered in long, wide red swirls. The stem of this Fruit is a bright red that is split at the base to resemble a curly bow.

Class:

This is a Paramecia Devil Fruit.

Sub-Category:

The Present Present Fruit is from the **Summoner Paramecia** sub-category. The Summoner Paramecia Fruits are able to summon things that can either fight for them or allow them to fight with what they summon. Depending on what they are summoning and their abilities, the summon may only be able to come out of the user's body, or it may be able to directly spawn on distant objects or in the air. There may be several limitations to this, as the summoned item or thing may only be allowed to operate within a certain range of the user before it is de-summoned, or if it is heavily damaged it will need time to re-charge to heal, just some of the many limitations these Devil Fruits may have.

Overview:

This Devil Fruit allows the user to summon permanent presents that the user can either keep or hand out to others. This Fruit is called the Present Present Fruit due to the user now having the ability to summon presents. Whoever eats this Devil Fruit will then be titled as a Present Human.

Abilities:

The Present Present Fruit grants the user to have the ability to summon presents, which the user will be left in the dark as to what is in them as the contents will be completely random, like how one usually receives a present, as half of the fun is the suspense and surprise. This is a very special Summoner Paramecia Fruit, as any presents the user summons are permanent, which has so far only been seen in one other Devil Fruit in both One Piece and this Encyclopedia, the Bis Bis Fruit, which so far has been the only Fruit that is seen allowing the user to summon an object without it coming from the user's body, as the biscuits created pop out of thin air, and then remain in the world forever. The user of this Fruit will be able to summon presents by clapping their hands twice and thinking about a certain area the present should appear, which it will then be summoned in a puff of smoke, with any present appearing in the form of a box (and therefore no presents that are covered in wrapping paper or cling wrap). The user, once they have a feel for their ability, are able to summon presents related by a theme, with each present giving the user something random but still related to the main theme. Some examples of this are when the user is summoning a Food Present, which can contain one specific food product that can range anywhere from a carrot to an entire cooked turkey, or if the user summons a Toy Present, which can contain any random toy that could be a doll to a new bike. The user is able to control what theme a present may have by thinking back to a time where they opened a present that may have had an object related to the wanted theme, and then summoning the present with that memory in mind. The user is also able to summon a present for a particular person (This cannot be the user), which the present will then cater to what that person may want or require as a gift, but if the present is for no-one in particular then the present's contents will be random, unless the user makes it themed, in which case the present will stick to the theme but could still contain anything even remotely related to the theme.

This ability is not limitless, as summoning a present will take some of the user's stamina or energy, with randomly summoned presents costing a small amount of stamina, and with it slowly rising the more specific or catered a present is. The user will be unable to summon certain things, as a present cannot contain anything that is living, cannot be money, and cannot be something that the user wants it to be, as that would not be surprising for the user. An example of this is if the user summons a present and tries to make it a specific item, let's say a flashlight, then the present will become a random present that cannot contain anything to do with a flashlight. While the user will be unable to summon presents that contain living things or money and treasure, the user can put those into an empty present, capturing the living being inside of the present where they cannot get out until opened. While the user can summon presents that are completely unpredictable in both nature and what they may contain, the user will be able to control the size of the presents they summon, as if left unchecked a present can range anywhere from the size of a tiny box to the size of a mansion. Each present the user summons can only contain one whole item, an example being that the user cannot summon an entire feast, but are able to summon one dish from that feast. This Fruit does not change the user's physiology at all apart from the usual Devil Fruit weakness.

Strengths:

This Devil Fruit is not very useful in a straight out fight but is extremely useful in day to day life. This is due to the user being able to summon specifically themed presents, as it will be very difficult for the user to go hungry with this Fruit due them being able to summon food presents, or have lacking stocks in supplies or weapons as they can summon supply and weapon presents. Another strength of this Fruit is how the summoned objects cannot be unsummoned and are therefore permanent in the One Piece world, which can allow the user to open a few presents per day and keep or throw away any item that they get. Lastly, the greatest strength of this Devil Fruit is the ability to summon random presents. Now I know what many of you may be thinking, which may be "why is the basic ability of this Fruit the strongest one?" Well, it is due to it having no restrictions on what could be in the summoned present. Some examples are if the user kept on summoning random presents for the rest of eternity, the user will be able to summon a present that holds immense power inside of it, a Devil Fruit. Now while it is possible for anything to be in a summoned present, if the object is one of a kind or unique, then it will be transported from the original location that it was stored or hidden and put into the box once summoned. While this seems to be very powerful, the user does have to rely on complete luck to get anything of that value, and the odds are so stacked against them they would probably have more luck finding a _specific_ Devil Fruit without their ability then getting _any_ Devil Fruit with it.

Techniques:

 **Summon Gift** : The user summons a gift at random that can contain anything in the world, whether it be a pen or a Devil Fruit. Any present the user summons will never summon and is now permanent in the One Piece world. The user summons the present by clapping their hands twice and focusing on the area in which the present should appear in, which it then does with it being a box with a bow around it. This is an E-Rank Summoning Technique that takes a minor amount of stamina from the user, which will reduce over time when the user has more experience with their ability.

 **Toy Gift** : The user summons a present that will contain anything related to the theme of toys. The user does this by remembering a time when they opened a present which had a doll or other random toy, which the user then summons a present with that image in mind. The present will be different, as the box will be decorated with images of small dolls and action figures and will contain anything that relates to toys, from dolls to toy cars. This is a C-Rank Summoning Technique that requires the user to expend more stamina then they would when summoning a normal random present.

 **Jewellery Gift** : The user summons a present that will contain anything related to the theme of jewellery. The user does this by remembering a time when they opened a present which had something in it that relates to jewellery, maybe a necklace, which the user then summons a present with that memory in mind. The present will be different, as the box will be decorated with images of different kinds of rings, gold rings, diamond rings, wedding rings, etc. The present will contain anything that relates or can be jewellery, which can mean that the present could contain a wooden ring or a priceless tiara. This is a C-Rank Summoning Technique that requires the user to expend more stamina then they would a normal random present.

 **Weapon Gift** : The user summons a present that will contain anything related to the theme of weapons. The user does this by remembering a time when they opened a present which had something in it that related to a weapon, maybe when the user got a knife or gun, which the user then summons a present with. The present will be different, as the box will be decorated with images of swords and guns and will contain anything from a rusty knife to a state of the art firearm. This is a C-Rank Summoning Technique that requires the user to expend more stamina then they would a normal random present.

 **Food Gift** : The user summons a present that will contain anything related to the theme of food. The user does this by remembering a time when they opened a present which had something in it that related to food, maybe a bagel, which the user then summons a present with that memory in mind. The present will be different, as the box will be decorated with images of candy canes and cooked turkeys and can contain anything from an egg to an entire meal. This is a C-Rank Summoning Technique that requires the user to expend more stamina then they would a normal random present.

 **Tools Gift** : The user summons a present that will contain anything related to the theme of tools. The user does this by remembering a time when they opened a present which had a tool of some sort in it, which the user remembers while summoning a present. The present will be different, as the box will be decorated with images of hammers and drills and can contain anything from a nail to a power drill. This is a C-Rank Summoning Technique that requires the user to expend more stamina then they would a normal random present.

 **Vehicle Gift** : The user summons a present that will contain anything related to the theme of transportation. The user does this by remembering a time when they opened a present which had a vehicle of some sort in it, probably a bike, which the user then summons a present with that memory in mind. The present will be different, as the box will be decorated with images of cars and boats, and will contain anything from a pair of sneakers to an entire boat. This is a C-Rank Summoning Technique that requires the user to expend more stamina then they would a normal random present.

 **Furniture Gift** : The user summons a present that will contain anything related to the theme of furniture. The user does this by remembering a time when they opened a present which had a chair or lamp in it, which the user then summons a present with that memory in mind. The present will be different, as the box will be decorated with chairs and beds and will contain anything from a ratty carpet to a magnificent four-poster bed. This is a C-Rank Summoning Technique that requires the user to expend more stamina then they would a normal random present.

 **Element Gift** : The user summons a present that will contain anything related to the theme of Elements. The user does this by remembering a time when they opened a present which had something in it that related to an element, maybe a lump of coal (wink wink), which the user then remembers as they summon a present. The present will be different, as the box will be decorated with snowflakes and waves, and can contain anything from some dirt to a big lump of metal. This is a C-Rank Summoning Technique that requires the user to expend more stamina then they would a normal random present.

 **Technology Gift** : The user summons a present that will contain anything related to the theme of technology. The user does this by remembering a time when they opened a present which had something like a transponder snail accessory, which the user then summons a present while thinking about that moment. The present will be different, as the box will be decorated with light bulbs and will contain anything from a broken mechanism to an iPhone (which will be incredibly rare and just as useless as the user will have no clue what it is). This is a C-Rank Summoning Technique that requires the user to expend more stamina then they would a normal random present.

 **Capture Gift** : The user summons an empty box around someone or something, allowing the user to make it a present that they can then gift to someone else. This is a useful technique as once in the box nothing is able to escape unless the box is either opened or damaged from the outside, as that would count as "opening" the present. This is a B-Rank Capture technique as once in the box it will be nearly impossible to escape, but if the user made the present too big then it will be difficult for the user to move around with it.

 **Personal Gift** : This is when the user summons a present for a particular person. This is done by the user remembering any time they have spent with the other person and then summoning a present with that thought in mind. The presents design will be different as it will be covered with images that the person who is receiving the gift may like, an example being that a person who likes fish would have a lot of fish images on their present. The presents summoned for that person will contain anything that the person may require or want in a present. This is a B-Rank Summoning Technique that cannot be used for the user themselves and will require a lot more stamina than any technique so far as it caters to a specific person.

 **Conceptual Gift** : This is an Awakened ability that allows the user to theme presents with conceptual ideas. This is done by the user holding the concept that the present needs to be themed in their mind, and then summoning the present. The present itself would be different as it would have images related to the concept of the present. An example of how this is used is by the user summoning a present with the concept of light, which would give the user something that either produces or relates to the concept of light. This is an A to S-Rank Summoning Technique that is highly dependant on what the present gives the user for its ranking.

Weakness:

There are several weaknesses and limitations that this Fruit has, the first of which is that anything in the present cannot be alive or money/treasure. Therefore the user cannot summon present that have pets or wild beasts in them, nor can the user summon the riches of the earth and money, as they are really lame gifts to give at Christmas, and do not, therefore, count as a "present". Another common weakness is that the present may give the user something they have no knowledge about, and is therefore considered useless in value to the user when it could potentially be a really helpful item. The last but very major weakness and limitation for this Devil Fruit are that the present cannot be controlled in what it gives. This is a major problem and one of the reasons the user is unable to use this Fruit in battle, as if the user knew what they are getting then they could just summon Weapon Gifts that always give the user the right weapons, which would be very useful in battle as the user summons weapons and hardcore guns without limit. But alas, this is not the case, and so whenever the user opens a present they run the risk of it being a volatile substance, or just being junk, an example is a present that only has a piece of paper with the word idiot on the front inside of it. Apart from these, the user will also have the normal weaknesses to Seastone and the ocean, with the user losing control of their abilities and motor function while in contact or submerged in them.

Prerequisite Knowledge:

There are no prerequisites that the user may need or want before eating this Devil Fruit, as there is not really any way to learn or know how to use this Fruit without the user experimenting and trying out what works after they eat the Devil Fruit with time and effort.

Species:

There is really no species that this Devil Fruit would not work with, and the only species that may make the user negate certain death if left in the ocean is if a Fishman ate it, as while they may now be unable to move or swim underwater which is what they adapted to, the Fishman user can now breath underwater, and therefore avoid drowning while they wait for someone to help them.

Awakening:

The Awakening for the Present Present Fruit gives the user a reduced amount of stamina per present they summon, allowing them to summon presents easier. The Awakening ability of this Fruit is that it allows the user to summon presents based on conceptual ideas. This is useful as the user can now start to use their presents to better solve or fix problems, as if they summoned a present based off the concept of light, they would get something that allows them to light up an area. To Awaken this Fruit the user must be near the point of unconsciousness from summoning so many presents and then try to summon more for other people, as they must have that deep desire to give a present to another person, which would push past their current limitations and Awaken their Devil Fruit. The awakening of this Fruit would make it easier for the user to summon presents, and therefore feel smoother for the user and less taxing on their stamina.

Comments/Information:

I really like how random this Devil Fruit can be, as it can literally give the user anything, so they must get a lot of junk most of the time, unfortunately. There is really no position or activity this Fruit would excel in, so it will be left simply as a Devil Fruit that can make others really happy or really mad, due to the user handing out presents that may have junk in it.

Credits:

This Devil Fruit was thought of and made by me, and it was requested that I do a Christmas themed Devil Fruit by RavenousReader06, sorry I won't be able to do a Snowman Fruit, as I did try but it came out really bad, and I didn't want to post a horribly made Devil Fruit for you, so instead you got this. Your quote is "Presents are so fun to open due to it being a surprise, if you ruin the surprise then it's really not a present anymore, just an object wrapped in paper."

A/N: Merry Christmas, or whatever people celebrate at this time of year. I hope you like my present to you guys (get it, Present Fruit, being a "present", ahhh you get it). YAY, this is now the longest chapter I have ever posted, so I hope you enjoyed it. And to the reviewer Jack who I cannot seem to message, a Golem is not a human, and cannot, therefore, be labeled as such, and as far as everyone is aware a Zoan doesn't have to be an animal, just a creature, otherwise the Human Human Fruit wouldn't count as a Zoan due to it not being classified as an "animal", and Sengokus Fruit has the title of human due to his Fruit allowing him to transform into the _statue_ of a Buddah which is considered as a type of human.


	16. Vector Vector Fruit

Devil Fruit:

Vector Vector Fruit

Hōkō Hōkō no Mi

Appearance:

The Devil Fruit looks like a large star fruit, with the colour being a deep purple. The Fruit is covered in swirls that instead of curving are jagged and rough, making the swirl more of a squarish shape that resembles a swirl. The stem of this Fruit is short and has no curl towards the end, and is the colour brown.

Class:

This is a Paramecia Devil Fruit.

Sub-Category:

The Vector Vector Fruit is apart of the **Environmental Altering Paramecia** sub-category. This sub-category allows the user to manipulate the environment around them in different and unique ways. This can be everything from changing the climate to affecting the gravity in an area, and may also alter the environment to perform functions that do not naturally happen, like opening a door made of air or having objects levitate. These types of Devil Fruits are usually long range due to the user not being immune to most of the effects that they create, and as such if not experienced with their abilities can seriously injure or kill themselves.

Overview:

This Fruit allows the user to manipulate an object's vector or in simple man's terms an object's direction and momentum. The Vector Vector Fruit is called this due to it allowing the user to manipulate the vectors of an object. Anyone who eats this Fruit will now be titled as a Vector Human.

Abilities:

The Vector Vector Fruit allows the user to manipulate the Vectors of an object and works on both organic and inorganic matter. For those who do not know about vectors here is a basic introduction. Vectors are typically divided into two main classes: Position (location) and Momentum (kinetic). Position refers to the distance and direction of an object in relation to another object or a region of space. Momentum refers to the speed and direction of an object's motion through space. Manipulating momentum alters the speed and direction (velocity) of an object's travel. Manipulating position alters the distance and direction (displacement) of an object's location, in respects to the location of another object. If you're still a bit confused, the user can basically change the direction of anything in motion without losing motion, and can also accelerate an object or organic being. The user does this by either touching an object or by creating a Vector Arrow, which can either be placed on the ground or come from the user's body, which the user can use manipulate vectors indirectly. A Vector Arrow is not actually a physical substance, as it is really just the user directing the vectors in the air from their body to move and accelerate without moving the air, and therefore creating an arrow from the user's body that can be seen and manipulated like a new limb. This is an active ability that the user has to consciously use in order for it to work. The user does not need to do a certain action to activate this ability, but it will require practice and a bit of multitasking from the user if they manipulate multiple different vectors at once.

Strengths:

There are several strengths that the Vector Vector Fruit can give the user, most of which apply in battle, so that is the area in which we start. This Devil Fruits main combat ability in a fight is to manipulate the vectors of anything coming at them, which basically means the user uses vectors to deflect or reflect any attack that comes into contact with them or their Vector Arrows. This is a major positive to the user while fighting, as by changing the vectors of an incoming object, whether it be a punch or an entire ship that has been thrown,the user can choose and change the direction it is heading by touching it themselves or with a Vector Arrow, which either moves the object away from the user or back at the attacker by flipping all the vectors on the object or person. The user can also make anything they deflect or reflect faster by making it have more momentum, and therefore increasing its speed and velocity as it hits the enemy. The user of this Fruit can also become a very mobile fighter, as they charge the vectors in front of them to accelerate their momentum, which the user can then continue doing to become quicker and also move at quick and sharp angles as they change the directions of the vectors affecting themselves for more mobility. Another combat relate use is when the user uses the vectors of an object to seemingly manipulate that object or substance. This, however, can either be very difficult or very easy, it really depends on how far the user will try to manipulate an object. For the easy version the user can toss or lightly tap anything so it has some momentum and vectors for the user to manipulate, which they then accelerate the object as fast as they can so it acts like a bullet or a very fast punch, and if they have specifically made ammunition, lets say metal spikes, then it can also act as armour piercing projectiles. If the user wants to manipulate an object the hard way, then the user attaches a Vector Arrow to the object, allowing the user to constantly change the vectors of that object, which the user is then able to control the object as long as it is in motion and connected by the vector arrow. This can be used as an extreme flail, as the user connects it to something like a cannonball, which they can then manipulate it to hit a target and then come back to the user or to go after another target. This, however, is basically limited to one object per Vector Arrow, and while the user is controlling it will always be jerky and erratic, both a good and a bad thing as it is unpredictable but the user will never be able to have the control of a Manipulation Paramecia. The last main combat strength of this Fruit is that it allows the user to vibrate and accelerate vectors, allowing the user to create plasma by doing both of these at the same time to the same vectors, as the result will be when attacked with it is radiation and burns.

The positives this Fruit gives the user in day to day life are fewer, but just as useful as the fighting application, and can be used in combat even though they do not have any damaging effects to the enemy. The first and most important application is that it allows the user to fly. This is done by the user directing their vectors in the direction they want to move and accelerating themselves, allowing them a pseudo form of flight, as they cannot hover or do curved flight but can move quickly in straight lines while in the air. This pseudo flight will allow the user to gain an advantage in battles, as they are able to have better mobility and attack from unusual angles. The second (and last, told you this was a short list) application is that the user can negate inertia by manipulating their vectors, allowing them to do extraordinary feats of agility, including turning on a dime and moving around tight corners even at high speed without losing speed or acceleration and/or deceleration to top speed or at zero speed instantly. This is a very powerful and helpful ability as it can be used in combat and to escape, as the user can control how they move nearly perfectly if they can master this ability.

Techniques:

 **Vector Arrow** : The user creates an arrow-shaped limb from anywhere on their body that they use to manipulate vectors from a distance. A Vector Arrow is not actually a physical substance, as it is really just the user directing the vectors in the air from their body to move and accelerate without moving the air, and therefore creating an arrow from the user's body that can be seen and manipulated like a new limb. The Vector Arrows can manipulate other vectors at a distance due to it being connected to the user, and therefore counts as the user "touching" the vectors to manipulate them. This can be used for both attacking and defence, as the user manipulates the vectors around the arrow to compress around the tip, allowing the user to use it as a piercing weapon as the vectors or in a "sharp" formation on the arrow. On the other hand, the user can also reach out with the Vector Arrows to touch or intercept an incoming attack, which they then direct the object's vector away from the user, therefore deflecting or reflecting the oncoming attack. This is a B-Rank Manipulation Technique that can be easily used for both offence and defence.

 **Vector Plate** : The user temporarily changes the vectors of a certain area to move in one direction, which will affect anything that goes into that area as they are forced to go the direction the vectors are forcing them. This technique can be used anywhere but will fade within thirty seconds as the vectors return to normal. This is used if the user wants to gain more momentum and to better move around while in a fight, as it allows the user to gain speed and move quickly out of an enemies attack. This is a C-Rank Movement Technique that the user can create for themselves or others to use. This does, however, has a weakness as the user will be forced into a fast but linear path, and therefore can be easily predictable by an enemy.

 **Vector Acceleration** : This is when the user manipulates the momentum of an object through their vectors, allowing them to make the object accelerate from zero to one-hundred instantly. This can be used on anything that already has a slight amount of momentum and can allow the user to either accelerate themselves to new locations or to propel other things as a ranged projectile. This is a C-Rank Movement Technique that works only on things that have momentum and that the user is in contact with by either touching or their Vector Arrows.

 **Vector Stop** : This is when the user manipulates the momentum of an object through their vectors, allowing them to make the object completely stop by making any momentum null and void. This can be used on anything that already has a slight amount of momentum and can allow the user to either stop themselves moving completely or to prevent ranged projectiles from doing anything as all the momentum that usually causes damage no longer exists. This is a C-Rank Movement Technique that works only on things that have momentum and that the user is in contact with by either touching or their Vector Arrows.

 **Vector Change** : This is when the user manipulates the direction of an object through their vectors, allowing them to make the object change their intended course instantly, without losing any kinetic energy. This can be used on anything that already has a slight amount of momentum and can allow the user to either change the direction they are heading in or to change the direction of other things that are in motion. This is a C-Rank Movement Technique that works only on things that have momentum and that the user is in contact with by either touching or their Vector Arrows.

 **Vector Flight** : This technique allows the user to fly. This is done by the user changing their vectors in the direction they want to move and accelerating themselves, allowing them a pseudo form of flight. There are some weaknesses to this as they cannot hover or do the curved flight, but can move quickly in straight lines while in the air. This pseudo flight will allow the user to gain an advantage in battles, as they are able to have better mobility and attack from unusual angles. This is an A-Rank Mobility Technique due to it allowing the user to fly, which is usually an ability unique only to Avian Zoan's in Devil Fruits.

 **Vector yoyo** : This is where the user manipulates an object by attaching a Vector Arrow to the object, allowing the user to constantly change the vectors of that object. This basically means that the user is then able to control the object as long as it is in motion and connected by the Vector Arrow. This can be used as an extreme flail, as the user connects it to something like a cannonball, which they can then manipulate it to hit a target and then come back to the user or to go after another target. This, however, is basically limited to one object per Vector Arrow, and while the user is controlling it will always be jerky and erratic, both a good and a bad thing as it is unpredictable but the user will never be able to have the control of a Manipulation Paramecia. This is an A-rank Manipulation Technique that can be used to devastating effects if used with the right object, an example of which would be a metal cube with extremely sharp metal edges, as the user can manipulate it for both piercing and blunt attacks.

 **Luminescence** : This technique is when the user is able to generate and slightly manipulate plasma. The user does this by vibrating and accelerating the vectors in the air, allowing the user to create plasma by doing both of these at the same time to the same vectors. Through attacking with plasma the user can cause the enemy radiation poisoning, and due to plasma being such an extreme temperature can melt through metal and limbs like butter, making it a very dangerous ability. This is an A-Rank Offensive Technique as it requires concentration and can pose a serious risk to the user if not handled correctly, but is still an incredibly dangerous offensive attack.

 **Vector Programming** : This is an Awakened ability in which the user can permanently change or "program" a vector that is different to its natural or current state. This means that any vector the user manipulates once Awakened will last until changed back, and if the user decides can alter the vectors to do things that they would not usually do. This is an Awakened S-Rank Utility Technique that only works after Awakening the Devil Fruit, and it helps to alter a vector permanently when the user perfectly understands what they are doing. This can be done by the user understanding what their alterations will do through maths and calculations.

 **Deflection Barrier** : This is an Awakened Technique that uses Vector Programming to work, and it is when the user programs their vectors to act as an impenetrable shield that can reflect any damage away from the user. This is a very defensive technique, but can also be used in the offence when the user reflects the attacks back to their creator. This is an Awakened S-Rank Defensive Technique that really only has one weakness, as due to the defence being programmed to reflect all strikes at all times, an opponent can take advantage of this automatic redirection by attacking, and then quickly pulling away at the exact moment of contact with the redirection field's area of effect. This will "trick" the redirection field, causing the "reverse vector" to instead reverse the direction of the punch and draw it towards the user, and thus bypassing the "absolute defence".

Weakness:

This Devil Fruit has many weaknesses, most of which are very abstract and cannot be used by everyone but will be listed here anyway. The first and most obvious weakness is that for the user to manipulate a vector of something they have to come into contact with it, which is somewhat avoided once the user is able to create Vector Arrows. This is also a problem as without Vector Arrows the user has no way to manipulate the vectors of dangerous materials or techniques without being affected by the technique slightly, an example is with fire, as the user has to touch the fire to manipulate its vectors away from the user, but will still be slightly burnt due to it. Another major weakness depends on the intelligence of the user and if they understand what vectors are, as by calculating what vectors the user wants to manipulate it will deepen their control and understanding of what they can do and how they are able to do it, and with an unintelligent user this Fruit's potential may be wasted on them. However, by constantly calculating the vectors, they want to manipulate will exhaust the user mentally as it is very difficult to do on the fly. A weakness that is prevalent in most multitasking Devil Fruits such as this is losing concentration while in a fight, as enemies will be able to catch the user off guard when they are calculating a vector or trying to manipulate multiple vectors at once. Another weakness is that the user cannot block or reflect abilities or attacks that do not have vectors, such as mental attacks, dimensional attacks, conceptual attacks, etc. The last weakness is that the user has the standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses, and when any vectors the user has manipulated comes into contact with Seastone or saltwater they will no longer be under control of the user and revert back to their normal behaviour. The user will also be unable to use or manipulate the vectors of the ocean or Seastone.

Prerequisite Knowledge:

The user of the Vector Vector Fruit will require the user to have no prerequisite knowledge, but it will benefit the user if they have studied and learned about maths and physics, specifically vectors and how they apply in life. This will help the user better understand what their ability can and cannot do, as they understand their limitations and exactly how their ability works and interact with certain objects in certain situations. If the user has no grounding in math and physics, it won't be the end of the world, but they won't even reach half of the potential that this Fruit can give the user.

Species:

There is really no species that this Devil Fruit would not work with, and the only species that may make the user negate certain death if left in the ocean is if a Fishman ate it, as while they may now be unable to move or swim underwater which is what they adapted to, the Fishman user can now breath underwater, and therefore avoid drowning while they wait for someone to help them.

Awakening:

The Awakening of the Vector Vector Fruit will grant the user a greater understanding and control of their ability. Their Awaken ability for this Fruit allows the user to permanently change or fix a vector. This Awaken ability is very dependant on the user's ability to understand and calculate vectors, as by permanently changing a vector the user must completely understand what they are doing, which can be best described for the user through their understanding of math. This has several applications, with the most prominent one being an absolute defence, which occurs when the user programs their vectors to act as an impenetrable shield that can reflect any damage away from the user. This Devil Fruit is Awakened when the user completely understands what they are manipulating and through high-stress situations that force the user to be cold and calculating to survive. This Awakening is subtle, but the user will only notice that they have the ability to program vectors permanently when they realise that some of their abilities do not fade or go away after a certain time anymore, and instead stay until they are manipulated back to their normal position.

Comments/Information:

MATH, MATH EVERYWHERE. There you have it, folks, this is all a rouse and its really the Math Math Fruit due to how much I delved into it for this Fruit, at which point I realised it was OP, so I made sure there was a long list of weaknesses to nerf it. In all seriousness, the Vector Vector Fruit is a very powerful Devil Fruit if used with the right person, and is near impenetrable if the user has Observation Hak, as they can create Vector Arrows to negate basically any attack. This is mostly a high defence and movement type of Devil Fruit, as while it does have some very dangerous attacks, the user will probably be better off not using them most of the time unless they have no other choice. I don't mind this Devil Fruit, as I'm kind of neutral to it, as while I don't like it, I don't exactly hate it. Some of you who actually understand vectors may not like how I described it or how this Fruit works as it is not scientifically accurate or something, but that's really not my problem as I only just finished high school and only did General Math 2 unit (Australian schooling) so I did the best I could and this took me a lot of time and research for this Devil Fruit, so what you see is what you get.

Credits:

This Devil Fruit was created by me but was requested by RavenousReader06. I have done this Fruit for them to make up the fact the last Devil Fruit was not the idea you specifically wanted, so here is one that is. This was influenced by Medusa from Soul Eater and Accelerator from A Certain Magical Index, as while I have never actually watched the animes I have seen clips of these two fighting. And to the Guest who recommended I create a Blood Blood Fruit, I have it in the bank and will post it after the New Years Holiday Devil Fruit (Spoilers). Your quote for your support is "By changing our movements we create a new action, but by changing our mind we create a new possibility." P.S please, whoever reviews try to make an account and use it as I usually PM people for my replies so it doesn't spoil it for everyone else, and I dislike doing it on other peoples Devil Fruit pages and ideas.

A/N: Thanks everyone for their support, and I hope everyone had a nice Christmas. Another thing is that THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR AT 3,878 WORDS. As for why I did two ideas for the RavenousReader06 in a row is due to feeling bad about the first idea, as he wanted a Snowman Fruit. Any DF ideas people want me to create or expand upon, leave me a PM or review and the direction you want me to take the Fruit (what type, what abilities, a name, that kind of stuff), if you need help clarifying anything then leave a review as I do reply to basically all of them.


	17. Bang Bang Fruit

Devil Fruit:

Bang Bang Fruit

Kyōda Kyōda no Mi

Appearance:

This Devil Fruit looks like a thinner and more cylindrical pineapple that is a dark smokey colour. This Fruit is covered in long, spread out swirls that are slightly indented into the Fruit. The stem of the Fruit will remain like a normal pineapple's except the leaves are thinner and more pointed upwards and are coloured a bright orange/red.

Class:

This is a Paramecia Devil Fruit.

Sub-Category:

The Bang Bang Fruit is from the **Body Altering Paramecia** sub-category. this sub-category allows Paramecia users to alter their body on command into multiple different things or just one specific item. This can range from altering their weight to altering their body into different items like turning the user's body into a weapon. This is only limited to the user's body, and as such can not impact anything apart from the user themselves.

Overview:

This Fruit allows the user to transform their body parts into fireworks, which they can then shoot or light like one would a normal firework. This Devil Fruit is called the Bang Bang Fruit due to the 'bang' sound being one of the most memorable and noticeable thing about a firework. Anyone who eats this Devil Fruit will be titled as a Firework Human.

Abilities:

This Devil Fruit allows the user to turn parts of the user's body into fireworks, which can then be shot or lit like normal fireworks. The user has complete control over the specifics of the fireworks, and can, therefore, lengthen the fuse, control how strong the firework is, how much thrust it can produce, what sound and visual effects it can produce, and the shape it's of the sparks a firework produces. Each of these components can be controlled and manipulated by the user, allowing them to invent or alter fireworks easily while creating them, ranging anywhere from how far the firework travels to what colour sparks occur when it blows up. This is an active ability that the user only needs to concentrate about what the firework they want which part of their body to transform into, which will then transform their body to what they envisioned within their mind. The user can also produce fireworks from their body, allowing them to bypass the need to transform into a firework for the user to use the ability, as they can make a firework that comes out of their palm and can be stored for later or given to others for use.

Strengths:

Through the Bang Bang Fruit, the user will have a wide range of abilities that can be useful during combat. The first strength of this Fruit is that it allows the user to propel themselves by turning their body parts into fireworks, which they light but do not allow to leave their body, allowing the user to propel themselves or to use to gain more force behind a physical attack. The user can also use this method of propulsion to get out of tough situations, bursts of speed and even as a form of pseudo flight, as the user can turn their legs into one big firework which they can use to fly away. The user can also use the propulsion to augment the power and strength of their blows by having the fireworks around their wrists force their limbs to move faster and harder. The user's main combat strength will be their ability to launch long-distance fireworks that can many different effects depending on the user's imagination, as they are able to create fireworks that have large explosions or a rocket that contains many fireworks for an encompassing barrage of attacks. Due to the many variations of fireworks, they can deal several types of damage to an enemy, as they can deal impact damage, heat and fire damage, audio damage, visual damage and explosion damage. This can occur by the user making new fireworks to suit a situation, or making specific types of fireworks that already exist that suits the user's purpose. The user can also make their attacks and effects more damaging through Armament Haki, as they can imbue it in the sparks of a firework allowing them more methods of damaging others with blunt force, as the sparks each work together to simulate a punch of Haki while making the sparks heat damage more effective. The user can also go the other way and use Observation Haki to increase the range and precision of their attacks, allowing the user to become a ranged specialist that can snipe over a long distance without needing to have the usual need of a clear path that they can see, and instead can just launch a firework over buildings and even islands that then arc and hit the target from above. Another combat strength of this Fruit is that if the user turns their entire body into a firework that later explodes, they will not die and will instead be able to reform from the remains of the firework without any damage, much like a Logia user, except this will only work if the user transforms into a firework, and any previous damage will still be there when they reform. The last strength of this Fruit is that once the user has launched a firework, it will not be affected by any of the usual Devil Fruit weaknesses, and can, therefore, be used to fire into the ocean or to fire past or through Seastone with it only affecting the course of the firework if it bumps into it.

The Bang Bang Fruit can also be used casually in day to day life. This can be displayed in how the user can create fireworks for entertainment purposes, or even to sell as the user can create a firework and give it to someone else for later use. This can also be used for celebrations or to leave the viewers in awe as the fireworks dazzle their minds with their beauty and overpowering sound effects. The user will also be able to create the most unique and amazing fireworks to sell, giving them probably the best advantage if they decide to sell their fireworks, as they can also do custom jobs instantly and at a higher price. This Fruits unique ability to create otherworldly fireworks is why it would never be matched by any other firework maker or merchant, as some of the effects can only be caused by the user of this Devil Fruit.

Techniques:

 **Firework Creation** : The user creates a firework by either morphing their body into a firework or creating it from the user's body. The user can manipulate the firework they have made in any way they can think of (while still being a firework) which can then be shot or lit like a normal firework. This is an E-Rank Utility Technique that is the basis of what abilities the Devil Fruit grants the user.

 **Firework Shot** : The user transforms a finger into a small firework that blows up on contact with anything. This is done by the user aiming their fingers at an enemy, then unleashing the short-range firework which creates a small but concentrated explosion on the point of impact, which is strong enough to blow limbs off a body. This is a C-Rank Offensive Technique that is really only a short ranged technique so the user doesn't accidentally blow themselves up with a bigger firework at close range.

 **Firework Spinner** : The user creates a ground spinner, which is a firework that blinds anyone in the area it is set off. This is done by the firework being lit, which it the starts to randomly spin around on the floor while it releases bright sparks everywhere, blinding anyone in the area. This can be used as a distraction as while anyone is unable to see the user can escape or use the opening to attack the enemy. This is a C-Rank Distraction Technique that can be used anywhere but can also be damaging to the user if not used properly.

 **Firework Crackler** : The user creates a crackle firework, which will leave behind a trail of sparks that deafen anyone in range of hearing. This is done by the user shooting the firework, which will then travel in a straight line while leaving behind sparks that are incredibly loud which crackle while in contact with the air, and only fizzle out when they have travelled over ten meters or have hit the ground. This is a C-Rank Distraction Technique as while the enemy is focused on the noise the user can exploit the opening an enemy has left when they reacted to the noise. This, however, can also affect the user, so they will either need earbuds or struggle through the noise.

 **Firework Wheel** : The user creates a firework with several holes in it, that will create sparks spinning the firework into a flaming wheel that will then hit the enemy. This is a ranged attack that will shoot at the enemy, and when in range will spin rapidly letting off sparks around the edge that will burn the enemy when they are hit and cause blunt force trauma. This is a C-Rank Offensive Technique that can be deflected or dodged due to it not exploding and only creating sparks.

 **Precision Bang** : The user creates a firework that is specifically used for sniping from a very large distance. The user will make a small firework with a long fuse, which the user then aims at the enemy from however far away they are, most likely within viewing distance unless they are using Observation Haki, and then launch the firework, which will create a large explosion upon impact with a ball of sparks spreading out from the explosion which will heavily burn whatever remains of the target. This is a B-Rank Ranged Technique that will allow the user to take out enemies that are surrounded by buildings or objects, as the firework only needs a clear path through the sky to hit the target. This also means that if a target is undercover then the firework will have to be shot directly at the target instead of arching through the sky.

 **Rocket Barrage** : The user creates a large rocket that contains several hundreds of fireworks that then bombard the enemy from the sky. This is done by the user creating a rocket or large firework that contains smaller but more deadly fireworks, as once in the sky the shell falls away leaving the smaller fireworks to fire upon the ground creating large explosions on impact. This is a B-Rank Area of Effect Technique that the user will need to properly prime and aim for it to be of use.

 **Spark Creature** : The user creates a firework that will explode and release the sparks into a form of the user's creation, which will then attack any enemy in its intended path. This is done through the user being able to control the shapes and amount of sparks that come out of a firework, as the user makes a firework that will fire off millions of sparks that then turn into a mouth of a fierce animal (or something else, it all depends on the user's imagination) which will then bite into the enemy, mostly inflicting heat and fire damage. This can be augmented with Armament Haki, as they can imbue it in the sparks of a firework allowing them more methods of damaging others with blunt force, as the sparks each work together to simulate a punch of Haki while making the sparks heat damage more effective. This is an A-Rank Utility Technique with the Armament Haki as the sparks can be used to both attack and defend, just like armament Haki, except it is used with the sparks of a firework, which will fade after a minute or two. The weakness for this is that the sparks can only follow a planned action and cannot be manipulated by the user after the firework has been launched.

 **Firework Override** : This is an Awakened ability that allows the user to control and manipulate fireworks once they have left the users body. This can range from many things, as the user can control a firework from its flight path, making it home into a target. Another use is when the user changes certain traits about a firework while it is flying, as the user can create a small firework, and then change it mid-flight to become a huge rocket that contains hundreds of fireworks ready to decimate an enemy. The last use this ability has is that the user can create more fireworks from an already flying firework, leading the user multiple fireworks while in flight, or to make different fireworks be created from the one in the air, like what would occur when the user creates fireworks. This is an Awakened S-Rank Utility Technique that has a range of applications and removes some of the bigger weaknesses this Fruit has.

 **Pyrotechnic Indulgence** : This is an Awakened ability that allows the user to imbue the properties and traits of a firework into anything that they touch. This is done by the user touching something and then concentrating on imbuing the traits of a firework into it. This may not seem too powerful at first glance, but this can affect anything, whether it be a small rock, a person, or an entire island. This can also be controlled by using Firework Override, as it will allow the user to control anything they imbue with the traits of a firework. This can be used to launch massive attacks by controlling large amounts of landmass to fly and collide with objects, or even explode while in the air, showering the area below with earth and vegetation falling at terminal velocity. The user can also cause this in organic matter, which is a very disturbing ability as it allows them to blow up anyone they touch after they have a short flight. This is an Awakened S-Rank Utility Technique that is only limited to what the user touches, which can also be a negative if they touch something which is dangerous or damaging for them can leave them with the injuries one would normally get.

Weakness:

This Devil Fruit has some weaknesses, as while the user can create and launch the fireworks they make, they will be unable to control or manipulate any firework once it leaves their body. This is a weakness as once the firework leave the users control, it may be dodged or reflected back at the user. The user is also not invulnerable to their own creations once they leave their body as if hit by their own firework the user will suffer any damage a normal person would have. The user may also damage themselves if they propel themselves without fully turning into a firework and hit something hard as if the user hits a wall when propelling their wrist or arm the limb will probably break. Another weakness is that if the user is damp or wet, all of the wicks and fuses that they create on a firework will also be damp or wet, and therefore will create problems as the user may be unable to light the firework. The last weakness is that the user will need to be knowledgeable in how to make fireworks, as without the needed knowledge on fireworks the user will struggle to create a proper firework that is functional, and therefore making the Devil Fruit basically useless for the user as they cannot apply it in a battle or day to day life. The user will have the usual Devil Fruit weakness to Seastone and the ocean, and while in contact with either substance the user will be unable to create or morph into a firework. Through prolonged and close use with this Devil Fruit, the user can develop hearing problems, as the constant loud explosions in the users day to day life can cause these problems.

Prerequisite Knowledge:

There are some prerequisites that the user may need or want before eating this Devil Fruit, as the user will need to understand how fireworks are used and made, the different components that make up a firework, and how those components affect certain qualities of a firework. This will be important for the user to know, as a user who has the relevant knowledge on fireworks will be able to create fireworks that do exactly what the user wants, whether it be that they want to create a diversion that is loud and blinding, or if they want to create a firework that holds the potential to create an extremely damaging explosion. This can also work in the opposite way, as those without the needed knowledge on fireworks will struggle to create a proper firework that is functional, and therefore making the Devil Fruit basically useless for the user as they cannot apply it in a battle or day to day life.

Species:

There is really no species that this Devil Fruit would not work with, and the only species that may make the user negate certain death if left in the ocean is if a Fishman ate it, as while they may now be unable to move or swim underwater which is what they adapted to, the Fishman user can now breath underwater, and therefore avoid drowning while they wait for someone to help them.

Awakening:

The Awakening for the Bang Bang Fruit gives its user better control in the different aspects of fireworks, allowing them to be more powerful and have a wider range of what a firework can do. The first Awakened ability of this Devil Fruit allows the user to manipulate and control fireworks once they have left the body, meaning the user can change or alter fireworks mid-flight, create more fireworks from the one firework that was shot from the user, or control the flight path of the firework while it is flying. The last Awakened ability of the Bang Bang Fruit is that it allows the user to imbue the qualities and traits of a firework into anything that they touch. This means that the user can imbue anything from a rock to an entire island to have the property of a firework, which they can manipulate and control with the first Awakened ability. To Awaken this Devil Fruit the user must understand everything to do with fireworks, and then be put in several stressful situations that require them to have the need to control any fireworks they have created that has left their body. After doing this several time, with the barrier weakening with each attempt, the user will only need one final push to Awaken their Fruit, which can be anything that triggers the user, really. Once Awakened the user will still feel the same but will notice the new control and power they have over their abilities, and after experimenting they will figure out the new abilities that the Awakening granted them. Once Awakened the Bang Bang Fruit will always be passively on for the user.

Comments/Information:

Another Fruit done. This Fruit is a refreshing change for the One Piece world, because as pointed out to me the only real long range fighter all use rifles, with the only exception being the Mark Mark Fruit, which is still not really a long-ranged combat Fruit due to the user needing to touch a target, and can only hold one target per hand, leaving the user with a lack of options if they have to take someone out without having touched them first. In case some haven't realised, this is a long-ranged combat Devil Fruit, suited for mid-long range fights. I don't mind this Devil Fruit, but it would never be something that I personally would eat if given the chance. Some items the user may need to help negate some of the effects of this Fruit would probably be earplugs and glasses, as they would help negate some of the damage fireworks can cause the user. Not sure if you readers can tell, but I really struggled with the Awakening for this Fruit, as I just was simply at a loss for what I could do for a really cool and unique Awakening.

Credits:

The Bang Bang Fruit was made by me and was requested by bomberbcm, who will use this in his story "12th Supernova: Rise of the Whirlpool Pirates", which I suggest people check out as it is a good One Piece/Naruto crossover that makes interesting use of unique Devil Fruit abilities. For your support, your quote is "Fine art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of explosion."

A/N: Happy New Year! I hope you all enjoyed the holiday-themed Devil Fruit, which will now be a tradition, as for every holiday I will create a Devil Fruit based off of that holiday's theme. I have decided to create a chapter solely dedicated to acknowledging those who have used one of the Devil Fruits created in the Encyclopedia, so look forward to that as that will be posted just before the template chapter, and will probably be pretty short as I only know of one story so far (the one above), but I have been sent a few messages about people wanting to use one of the Fruits in a story they are hopefully going to make, so maybe it will become longer with time. If anyone wants me to create or expand upon a Devil Fruit, leave a review and the direction you want me to take it (general abilities, what type of Fruit it will be, will it be suited to a certain style of fighting like long-ranged combat, etc) and I'll reply saying whether or not I'll create it for you (almost a guaranteed yes). And finally welcome everyone to 2018, Happy New Years.

-Lemon Grenade


	18. Blood Blood Fruit

Devil Fruit:

Blood Blood Fruit

Chi Chi no Mi

Appearance:

This Devil Fruit takes resemblance to a large orange, with the colour being a deep, bloody red. The Fruit is covered in swirls that are small and compact, linking and overlapping with each other all over the Fruit. There is no stem for this Fruit, but the insides are a transparent red, covered in long winding swirls.

Class:

This is a Paramecia Devil Fruit.

Sub-Category:

The Blood Blood Fruit is a three-way cross between a **Manipulator Paramecia** , a **Living Manipulation Paramecia** and a **Special Paramecia**. The Manipulator Paramecia allow the user to manipulate a substance or concept that they can create from their bodies. This also allows them to be immune to their own substance that they manipulate, as to prevent them from taking damage or instantly dying when they use their ability. This is slightly different for the Blood Blood Fruit, as while the user can manipulate the blood they create from their body they will be unable to create the substance from nothing like other Manipulation Paramecia.

The Living Manipulation Paramecia sub-category allows the user to manipulate one or several aspects of living beings, whether it be the manipulation of memory or changing others bodies into different things altogether. These Fruits have a weakness that their powers rely on using living things, whether it is themselves or others, for their powers to work, and as such if confronted by non-living opponents they would be put in a bad position. The cost of such abilities may also be a problem as they tend to be more extreme in what they do, and therefore may need certain things to function. This is shown in the Blood Blood Fruit as the user manipulates their own blood, which can cause problems if they overuse their abilities and die of blood loss.

A Special Paramecia Devil Fruit permanently changes the user's body when ingested to have a new physiology. This can range from only having partially changed the user's body to a complete change that affects everything of the body. Some of the negatives of this can be for the partially changed Fruit users, as if that specific part is destroyed or cut off then they will have no Devil Fruit ability and only the weakness, with no way to access or recover from it unless there is other Devil Fruits meddling or a very good doctor that can reattach limbs. This Fruit, however, affects the entire body, as the user's body has been altered to allow them to contain more blood than a regular human (if their original species was that of a human), while also increasing the capabilities of their cardiovascular system. This Fruit will also change the user's blood type into X neutral, which is compatible with every blood type as the blood automatically converts other red blood cells into X neutral that the user can now use as they see fit.

Overview:

This Devil Fruit grants the eater with the ability to manipulate their own blood. The Blood Blood Fruit is called that due to giving the user the ability to control their own blood. Anyone who eats this Fruit will be classified as a Blood Human (what a weird title, as all humans are blood humans, technically).

Abilities:

The Blood Blood Fruit allows the user to manipulate their own blood both inside and outside their body. This is a telekinetic ability which can be used while the blood is in or out of the body, as the user can manipulate it to move freely through the air or focus into a single limb. The user can also imbue Armament Haki into any blood that they control, even if it is separated from their body.

The user's blood will be altered upon consumption of the Devil Fruit, as the user's blood type will now be X neutral, which is compatible with every blood type as the blood automatically converts other red blood cells into X neutral that the user can now use as they see fit. This also allows the user to "store" or "transfuse" the blood of other things into the users own body with no psychical difference, but the user first has to "convert" other people's or things blood type to their own by "infecting" the blood of others with their own. Because this is a very demanding Fruit on the body, it also creates the users blood faster to restore what they use, as the users cardiovascular system has been altered on consumption of this Fruit, allowing it to be more durable and larger in the users body, so when the user eats the gained nutrients will quickly be converted and absorbed to create more blood.

An extremely advanced ability of this fruit to master is to be able to transform their blood into different states of matter. This is difficult as the user must imagine and be aware of their blood on a completely new scale, as to transform their blood into a solid or liquid the user must focus on the crystallisation and vaporization process for each, but once completed will allow the user to have new applications for how they manipulate their blood.

Strengths:

This Devil Fruit will have many strengths and applications from combat and everyday life, but some scenarios will be very specific, so a strength listed here may only apply to one or two scenarios that require the user to be very knowledgeable in certain subjects. The First and very major strength of this Fruit is the fact that the user's blood is X neutral, which can also convert the blood of other beings into usable blood that the user can manipulate or use. For those who may be a bit confused about the application of this strength, it basically means that the user can convert blood from others for themselves for a number of purposes. The major one is that the blood can be converted by the user so they can replenish their own blood supply if they are risking blood lose from overuse of their abilities. The other application this has is to increase the volume of blood that they can now manipulate, allowing the user to create attacks involving large amounts of blood that they previously couldn't pull from their body without risking death. The last strength of this is that the user can inject their blood into another beings body, which will start the blood type conversion process, which will not harm the being in any way, but will now mean that the user can manipulate the blood residing in any that they "Infect", making them be at a permanent risk around the user.

Another strength of this Fruit is that the user can store large volumes of blood inside their body that would be considered unnatural for their species. This is due to the body changing so the user can now hold triple the amount of blood their body could previously hold, which for a regular human would be a new volume of 17 litres (the previous amount being around 5.6 litres). Even though their body has now changed to hold more blood, they will only be at risk from blood loose when they reach the previous amount that they would die from, which is usually 40 percent of the body's blood volume, which means for a normal human when they lose around two litres of blood they risk dying, but now the user can risk losing thirteen litres before they start to be at risk due to them holding 17 litres, with their body being able to run on a minimum of four litres, like their previous physiology. This will match the physiology of any species, as their body will now be able to contain triple the amount of blood they used to hold, and then allow the body to only survive on their previous amount that they needed to function with.

The last and most complicated strength of the Devil Fruit is that the user can manipulate the blood that is inside their body to maximise or increase its functions. This can be used in several ways, as the user can increase their movement and strength by focusing on the blood in their body to forcefully move a limb to have more strength behind it. Another possibility is to move the blood in their body as a whole which they then control their entire body to move in a certain direction which may be used to dodge an attack, increase their leaps or maybe even fly for short periods of time. Another ability is that the user can manipulate the blood flow in the brain which can cause better functionality in their brain. However of all the abilities this final strength is the most dangerous for the user, as one wrong move or manipulation can lead to their body not behaving properly, leading their blood to damage the insides of their body, which why they can heal from most of the accidents anything relating to the heart or brain will kill the user.

So those are the main combat strengths for the Fruit, the everyday applications of this Fruit can also have a wide range of uses, but can be very specific in how the user applies their ability and also what knowledge the user has. The first application is for medical use, which is a wide science that I'm sure can have several advantages or life-saving situations for those who have eaten the Blood Blood Fruit, but due to my lack of knowledge, I will just name a few that I can think of. One application is blood transfusions, as the user can give emergency blood transfusions to anyone of any species, as the user's blood will convert the being's blood while also giving them the blood they need to survive. Another medical treatment is that the user can circulate the body around another person's body or beat the patient's heart on command once their blood has been assimilated, which is useful for those in need of CPR or a defibrillator. The third use is that the user can control the platelets in the blood to clot wounds that are either on a patient or themselves, preventing them from bleeding out from cuts and lacerations. The last application I can think of is that the user may be able to fill in a wound that is missing a large amount of flesh by the user replacing it with blood that acts like the missing injury, and therefore allowing the user or patient to last a little longer for a doctor to receive help. These are all very complicated uses of this Fruit but I thought it would be good to include this as it is a strength that can be used by doctors or field medics to save lives.

A more generalised use of this Devil Fruit in everyday life would be the ability to use platelets in the blood to harden or sharpen blood that is being manipulated outside the body, giving an extra force behind an attack or allowing the user to use their blood to pick up objects or harden into slightly flimsy structures.

Techniques:

 **Blood Infection** : The user injects a small amount of their blood into another being, which it then starts to convert the beings blood type into X neutral. This process can take any period of time, but will really depend on how big or small the being is, and how fast their heart is pumping the blood around their bodies. This is an E-Rank Infection Technique that really only requires the user to get some of their blood into the enemy, after which the blood starts to passively convert the beings blood without the users choice or control. This is also used so the user can have more blood to manipulate in a fight by taking another's blood straight from their bodies.

 **Blood Leap** : This is when the user guides the blood through their body to move or pull in certain directions gently, which can allow the user to jump and then pull themselves further than normal. The distance the user can leap is dependant on how strong the pull of their blood is, but cannot be used for long times or very sudden movements without damaging their body. This is a C-Rank Movement Technique that is very easy to use and can even sometimes be used subconsciously.

 **Blood Transfusion** : The user shares their blood with another being as an emergency blood transfusion. The user does this by manipulating their blood to carefully feed into the patient's arm, which they then put straight into the patient's veins like a normal blood transfusion. This is a C-Rank Medical Technique that can be used for any species that contains blood, but the user will depart from the given blood permanently due to the patient needing it to survive.

 **Blood Bullet** : The user gathers a small amount of blood into the palm of their hand, and then shoot it at a target. The bullet is made stronger by the user spinning the blood into a compact ball, that is then shot and controlled by the user to hit a target. This is a C-Rank Range Technique that requires the user to depart with a small amount of blood. This technique also only goes as far as the user can keep the bullet spinning, otherwise, it will lose cohesion and fall apart.

 **Blood Focus** : While the blood is still in the user's body they can concentrate some of their blood into a specific part like an arm or a leg to lift enormous weights or to empower that limb to make it stronger, faster and more powerful. This is a B-Rank Supplementary Technique that can only be used in short bursts due to the user stopping some of the blood flow in an appendage, then controlling the stopped blood to move the limb by force.

 **Blood Wires** : The user expels some blood and forms it into wires made of platelets that the user controls to either bind or cut an enemy. The user does this by making the platelet wire as thin as possible while still stuck together, which they then control to move through the air and attack or incapacitate an enemy. This is a B-Rank Technique as it makes good use of a small amount of blood, which the user should try to conserve whenever they can, and can be used for multiple purposes.

 **Blood Pump** : The user manipulates their bloodstreams to pump blood faster than usual to speed up reaction times, memory, intelligence, and overall physical attributes. This technique only works by the user accelerating all the bloodstream in their body at once, meaning that the user can only have this completely on or completely off, no specific parts can do this as the blood will push the entire system to move at once. This is an A-Rank Supplementary Technique that is only really damaging when the user speeds up the blood in their body so much that it starts to burst veins and arteries.

 **Blood Crystallization** : The user manipulates the entire structure of blood so that it forms a crystalline structure. This can be used so the user can manipulate a solid substance that can be used for blunt attacks or as armour that can go around the user to protect them. This is an A-Rank Utility Technique as it increases the versatility of the user, while it also is a complicated and hard process to do with efficiency.

 **Blood Vaporisation** : The user manipulates the entire structure of blood so that it forms a vaporous cloud. This can be used so the user can manipulate a fog or cloud of blood to shroud themselves or to infect large amounts of people to gain their blood for the user. This is an A-Rank Utility Technique as it increases the versatility of the user, while it also is a complicated and hard process to do with efficiency.

 **Blood Puppet** : Once the user has infected a being, they can manipulate that being's body through their blood, allowing them to control what they do and how they move. This can be used in conjunction with Blood Vaporisation, as the user makes a dense mist that covers an area, and once all the people in that area are type X the user can manipulate them for their own purpose. This is an A-Rank Puppet Technique that requires the user to have knowledge in multitasking and the bodies of those that they control.

 **Blood Awareness** : This is an Awakened Technique that permanently grants the user awareness of all the blood in existence that is type X neutral. This is a passive ability which can be used for tracking or better precision for when the user is manipulating blood in the body, as they now are able to better visualise and know how the blood is meant to flow in the body and how to make it more effective. This is an A-Rank Supplementary Technique as it allows the user to be more precise and in control when they manipulate blood, as well as uniquely aware of who is type X and where they can be found.

 **Blood buddy** : This Awakening ability is very literal, as blood is known as "The Living Mixture", which this Awakening makes the user's blood actually alive and sentient, making it a true living mixture. This has several purposes, as the blood can take any shape and stay fresh while outside the user's body, and as such is a companion that while separated from the user will still be apart of them. This companion can be used to attack or defend or to even store more blood outside the user's body which they can manipulate or use for their own purpose when needed, as the companion can be any size but will need that volume of blood-related to the size. This being will be a permanent feature for the user, as it will be in their blood or any blood that is X neutral around the user, and can be used in case the user needs someone to fight with or something to watch their back. This being will be unable to talk, but it will be able to follow orders or act independently from the user when needed, either to attack an enemy the user can't see or defend them from a surprise attack. This is an Awakened S-Rank Creation Technique that creates a personal companion that will never die as long as the user has blood in their body, and will be forever loyal to the user.

Weakness:

There are several weaknesses to this Fruit, which will be displayed in order from the most important to the least, which will probably involve specific techniques or scenarios. The first weakness of this Fruit is that the user needs to consider their blood levels while using their ability, as without caution the user can easily drain their body of all the blood they have, which would kill them in the process. The next weakness links into the first, as the user cannot create a limitless amount of their blood like other Manipulator Paramecia Fruits can, and as such are limited to a small volume of blood to manipulate unless they steal the blood from something else. The next weakness that links into this section is that it takes time for the user's blood to convert someone else's blood to X neutral. This is due to the blood needing to properly circulate around the body to spread all the newly changed blood, and as such, it takes about 10-15 minutes for the blood to completely convert, which can vary based on how fast the heart is pumping blood around the body.

Another weakness is that the user cannot manipulate dead blood cells. This is due to the blood beginning to decompose and as such the user will lose any control over that volume of now decaying blood. This also means that the user cannot store large volumes of blood to use when they want to, as they would need to keep the blood at a cold temperature of -20*C if they want to keep it long term, or 4*C if they want to keep it for a week. This is, therefore, a very limiting factor to this Devil Fruit as the user can only produce a limited amount of blood at one time. The user also cannot manipulate blood in a specific part of their body for long periods of time, as the user will eventually lose focus and cause themselves damage when the blood inside of them is manipulated by accident. This is also applied for when the user tries to manipulate their body as a whole through their blood, which would be extremely difficult and dangerous as the user will need to understand that they have to keep the blood moving and inside the body while they try to fly, but usually it just ends up with the user causing themselves severe internal bleeding from trying.

The final weakness the Blood Blood Fruit has is the same as every other Devil Fruit, which is a complete inability to swim and for the user to have a draining effect on their body and ability while in contact with the ocean or Seastone. Since this Fruit is a Special Paramecia, the user will still be able to manipulate any blood that is in their body when in contact with Seastone or the ocean, but their control will be horrible and their blood will flow slower causing the user to be slow and lethargic. Another weakness is that the user will be unable to manipulate any blood that has been touched by Seastone or is mixed with seawater, as the oceanic energies will dilute the blood, making it impossible for the user to then manipulate. This Fruit has one permanent negative effect on the user, as the user will be required to have more food than the average person due to them needing to create more blood on a regular basis.

Those are the general weaknesses that this Fruit possesses, but due to putting it in strengths I will have a short description here that discusses how the medical techniques will also be a weakness for the user in general terms. The first is that for all the techniques the user needs to have complete concentration on the patient to make sure they don't mess up and create more damage, which is a weakness as the user could be attacked while doing so. The second part is that the user may need to convert the blood of a patient to properly heal them, which is a problem as the blood will take time to convert, in which the patient may have already died before the user could save them. The final weakness of this is that the user will need some blood of their own to help a patient, and if they only have any left then they will be unable to help until the patient's blood has been converted. Those are a few of the medical weaknesses of this Devil Fruit that I could think of, I'm sure there are more but I don't know them.

Prerequisite Knowledge:

A prerequisite for the Blood Blood Fruit would be if a medical expert ate the Fruit. This is due to them knowing the properties and medical uses of blood, which the user can then properly exploit the different traits of blood to use in battle or for healing. This knowledge is also useful as a medical expert will know how blood works in their body, and will have a better idea of how to use and alter the blood in their body to maximise certain aspects of their body. If someone who isn't a medical expert ate this Fruit then they would be unable to get all the applications and potential out of this Devil Fruit, but since it is knowledge-based the user can gain that knowledge at any time to help them better understand their ability.

Species:

There are several species that this Fruit would work with, which basically involve any large species, such as Giants as they have a lot of blood that they can manipulate from their bodies, making them have a large amount of blood that they can pull from their body which can be used for large-scale attacks due to their enormous size. There are one species that this Devil Fruit would not work with, which are the dwarves, as the user would be too small and not have enough blood to properly utilize the different ways the user can manipulate their blood, as a dwarf would only be able to pull roughly one or two litres from their body before they risk dying. The only species that may allow the user negate certain death if left in the ocean is if a Fishman ate it, as while they may now be unable to move or swim underwater which is what they adapted to, the Fishman user can now breath underwater, and therefore avoid drowning while they wait for someone to help them.

Awakening:

The Awakening of the Blood Blood Fruit will grant the user with better control over their ability. The first Awakened ability this Fruit passively grants the user is the awareness of all the blood in existence that is type X neutral, which can be used for tracking or better precision for when the user is manipulating blood in the body. The last and major Awakening ability will be very literal, as blood is known as "The Living Mixture", which the Awakening makes the user's blood actually alive and sentient, making it a true living mixture. This has several purposes, as the blood can take any shape and stay fresh while outside the users body, and leading to a companion that while separated from the user will still be apart of them, and as such can be used to attack or defend, or to even store more blood outside the users body which they can manipulate or use for their own purpose. This being will be a permanent feature for the user, as it will be in their blood or any blood that is X neutral around the user, and can be used in case the user needs someone to fight with or something to watch their back. To Awaken this Devil Fruit the user must delve deep into themselves and really look into their blood, which is why only users with a medical background will really Awaken this Fruit, as their scientific curiosity will cause them to research into their blood and let them be aware of everything about it. Once the user has done this they must find several situations that push their abilities to the max, and with determination and effort finally, push past their limits and into their Awakening. Once Awakened the user will feel a deeper connection to their blood and will notice it starting to perform actions and habits on its own, after which the blood will create itself an "avatar" made out of the user's blood that is outside the body. This Awakening is a permanent feature for the user now as they can and will never be able to turn it off or put it away.

Comments/Information:

So, I know some of you may be disappointed or annoyed that I forewent the whole "the user can transmute blood which allows them to change the properties and abilities that their blood has, an example being blood that explodes, or is highly flammable, etc." The reason I did this was due to how blood has no connection to general transmutation abilities. Some of you will probably not be happy with that reason, so another one is that while I like Deadman Wonderland, I will not be ripping it off to create this Fruit, as I find that to be going over the line of inspirational and into the realms of being a little bitch. This is my _Devil Fruit_ idea if you want the knowledge of the Deadman Wonderland powers and abilities use the wiki. As for those few wondering where the wide-scale destruction techniques are, you need to understand that the user under normal circumstances will only have about 13 litres of blood to manipulate, which really isn't much, so no blood tsunamis can be used to wipe out islands or cities. I consider this Fruit to be strong, but not one I would consume due to the risk of dying every time I want to fight a dangerous adversary. This Fruit is a close-combat type Fruit with a few mid-range attacks, so any user that likes to fight in hand to hand combat will excel with this Devil Fruit but will be wasted if the user only focuses on long-range or distance fighting. This Fruit would work best for a Field Medic, as the user can easily help 1most people that need blood transfusions or to stop blood loss in a patient, which is a major cause of death in a fight. I'm not sure if you all understand this Fruit, so the simple version is that this Fruit allows the user to manipulate blood type X only, which the user only has but can spread it to other beings. That's basically it as I felt like giving the user complete control over all blood within a certain area to be overpowered.

Credits:

The Blood Blood Fruit was created by me but was requested by Solidchaos and Guest, whom I don't mind creating a Fruit for them, but in return, I would like them to make an account so I can respond to them and brainstorm what they would have liked the Devil Fruit to become. This Devil Fruit was influenced by Deadman Wonderland, as that is one of my favourite anime that I have watched. The quote for this request is "Blood is meant to circulate, pass it around." However, I do not suggest this if you are sick or have a disease, and think you should then kindly keep your blood to yourself. Also NEW WORD RECORD OF 5, 277!

A/N: New chapter, finally. Sorry for the wait everyone, I have basically been working non-stop and had sleep deprivation due to some cats that I was minding, which only liked to sleep in the middle of the day, and if I wasn't up when they were they jumped on me :( I'm thinking about doing a non-stop update week where I basically upload a chapter every 24 hours for an entire week, so if you want that to happen let me know and I'll get prepared for it. For anyone who has a request for a Devil Fruit leave a Review and give me some information about it, what you want it to do, basic abilities, maybe an Awakening, that kind of jazz. I'll let you know if I can or cannot do your idea, and why if I can't. Have a nice day.

Lemon Grenade.


	19. Sturdy Sturdy Fruit

Devil Fruit:

Sturdy Sturdy Fruit

Ganjō Ganjō no Mi

Appearance:

This Devil Fruit looks like a rockmelon that is a deep grey. The outside is covered by medium-sized swirls that do not overlap but instead are placed side by side. The inside of the Fruit is a light copper colour that has long oval swirls that are spiralling the opposite direction of the outside swirls.

Class:

This is a Paramecia Devil Fruit.

Sub-Category:

The Sturdy Sturdy Fruit resides in the **Body Altering Paramecia** sub-category. This type of Devil Fruit allows Paramecia user's to alter their body on command into multiple different things or just one specific item. This can range from altering their weight to altering their body into different items like turning the user's body into a weapon. This is only limited to the user's body, and as such can not impact anything apart from the user themselves.

Overview:

This Devil Fruit grants the user with being able to make their body completely immune to all types of physical damage. The reason this Fruit is called the Sturdy Sturdy Fruit is due to it allowing the user to make their body "sturdy". Anyone who eats this Fruit will now be classified as a Sturdy Human.

Abilities:

The Sturdy Sturdy Fruit grants the user the ability to become invulnerable to all types of physical damage for a period of time. The user is able to turn this ability on and off at will as the user only needs to turn it "on", after which they can forget about it until they are turning their ability "off". While they have their ability activated, the user will be immune to any and all types of physical damage, with the only exception being that they still feel all the damage they receive like one would on their body when they don't have their ability activated. Some examples of this are that the user is immune to being cut by a sword, but they will still feel the pain of being cut, or the user gets crushed under a boulder, but their body is physically fine they just feel the pain of their body being crushed. The user is also immune to all other indirect means of physical damage such as suffocation, poison, energy based attacks, sound attacks, light attacks, thermal attacks (both heat and cold), etc. The user will be unable to be damaged by any means, and as such if their arm is bent backwards by a greater force than the arm will not break or move any more backwards than their usual flexibility would allow them, and would instead prevent the arm from moving any further then what is natural no matter what force is trying to damage them. The user's invulnerability only lasts as long as the user has enough stamina or energy to keep the ability active, as it will be a constant, if minor, drain on their energy. This will also be at a constant rate of decline, as the user will not waste more stamina the more they are injured, but will just be a constant amount for however long the ability is used.

Strengths:

The strengths of this Devil Fruit are short but simple, as the user will be able to fight or survive hazardous environments without worrying about injuries or dying. This may seem like a very short strength section, but you need to understand that while the user is using their ability they cannot be damaged or killed by any physical means. This ability also does not rely on the user focusing on keeping it active, as otherwise, they would hesitate to take any damage as the user would fear that they will lose focus and their ability accidentally turning "off" when they are in too much pain, which would kill the user off quite quickly. Therefore the user only needs to turn "on" their ability, which will then be a constant drain for the user's stamina but will prevent their ability from accidentally turning "off", which is done when the user wants it to. Another strength is that the user can take any amount of damage to their bodies without it affecting their stamina, only affecting their pain receptors in the body. This is good as the invulnerability remains at a constant draining effect, and will not require the user to sacrifice more stamina to take more severe damage, as the user will be able to take any amount of damage without it draining their energy/stamina.

The Fruit's ability makes it so the user's body stays uninjured when damaged, even from things that have been digested or create problems within their bodies. An example of this is if poison gas fills the user's lungs, as the user will have breathed in the dangerous substance, which they will then need to empty their lungs before turning their ability off, after which they will be fine. This is a strength as it shows how the user is not just invulnerable to damaging attacks on the outside, but on the inside as well, preventing things like suffocation and poison from being a problem as the user will be able to deal with it, as long as they get anything out of their system before they turn their ability "off".

The final strength of this Fruit is that the user's ability will remain functional against Armament Haki. This is very special for a Devil Fruit as Armament Haki is considered the one universal weakness for all Devil Fruits that alter the body in some way, including the other Devil Fruits that are apart of either Zoan or Logia. So while the user is immune to the effects of Armament Haki they will still feel the pain of the hit, which with Haki is a lot more damaging for the user due to its properties.

Techniques:

 **Sturdy Body: On** : The user activates their ability, allowing them to become invulnerable to all types of physical damage. The user is able to turn this ability on at will, as the user only needs to turn it "on" by concentrating on what they want their body to become, invulnerable. After the user activates this ability they can forget about it until they are turning their ability "off" when they are done using it. While they have their ability activated, the user will be immune to any and all types of physical damage. Some examples of this are that the user is immune to being cut by a sword, or being crushed under a boulder, falling a long distance that would usually kill them, etc. The user is also immune to all other indirect means of physical damage such as suffocation, poison, energy based attacks, sound attacks, light attacks, thermal attacks, etc. The user's invulnerability only lasts as long as the user has enough stamina or energy to keep the ability active, as it will be a constant, if minor, drain on their energy. This will also be at a constant rate of decline, as the user will not waste more stamina the more they are avoiding injury, but will just be a constant amount for however long the ability is used. The user will also pass out once they have run out of stamina, which will automatically turn off their ability. This is an A-Rank Defence Technique, as even though it's the basic ability of the Fruit, it allows the user to easily shrug off all physical damage inflicted on them, even if it were meant to kill them.

 **Sturdy Body: Off** : The user deactivates their ability, allowing them to become vulnerable to physical damage again. The user is able to turn this ability off at will, as the user only needs to turn it "off" by concentrating on what their body felt like before they were invulnerable. After the user deactivated this ability they can start to regain their stamina, as the user can either sleep for a faster recovery or just do what they want and have the recovery of stamina come back to the user slower. This is an E-Rank Utility Technique as it is just the opposite of Sturdy Body: On to prevent the user from passing out due to their lack of energy or stamina.

 **Sturdy Body: Distribution** : This is an Awakened ability is that the user can apply their ability to other beings or objects, making others have the ability of their Devil Fruit. This is controlled by the user, as they share their sturdy body with another being or object, which the user can retract at any time as it runs off of their energy, not the new object's or being's energy. The user applies this Technique by touching the object or being they want to share their ability with, after which they can turn on the ability at will without needing to touch the person or object again. This is an S-Rank Support Technique the requires the same amount of stamina as if the user had the ability active for themselves, therefore making it twice as draining if the user is keeping themselves and sharing it with another. This will not change if the object or person is bigger or smaller than the user, as it will just require the same amount of energy per item or being that they are protecting, meaning that if they share their ability with four people they will be drained quicker then they would for two people due to the extra drain on their stamina.

Weakness:

The main weakness of this Devil Fruit is the fact that the ability will cost the user energy and stamina to use, and can therefore only be invulnerable as long as they have the energy for it. This will make the ability time-limited, as the user will only ever have a finite amount of stamina, meaning that any prolonged battles will cause the user to eventually pass out and their ability to shut down when they run out of stamina. The user can help themselves by trying to expand upon their stamina with practice and pushing their physical limits while their ability is activated.

Another weakness is that the user can still be attacked mentally, by either pain or direct attacks on the user's mind. For the first part, the user still feels the pain of any attack that connects with them, no matter if they have their ability "on". This means that the user will still feel the pain of a punch in a fight, it's just their body is not damaged. This is even more damaging if the attack is too painful for the user, as they will feel the agony of any attacks and may pass out if the pain is too much, which while their ability is still active, it is only a matter of time until the users stamina runs out and their ability automatically turns "off". The second part is that the user will have no defence to those with abilities or Devil Fruits that manipulate or attack the mind, meaning that the user can be exploited or beaten by an opponent who can affect the mind of an enemy.

The last weakness is the usual Devil Fruit weakness, as the user will be unable to swim or use their abilities while submerged in water or while in contact with Seastone. When their ability is "on" and the user comes into contact with these substances, it will cause the user's ability to become permanently "off" until they are either free of Seastone or out of the ocean. Once these requirements are met the user can just turn their ability "on" again but may find that their stamina has been sapped from the Seastone and ocean, leaving them with minimal use of their Devil fruit ability due to it. The two ways around the Sturdy Sturdy Fruits invulnerability is when the user is damaged with Seastone weapons, as this will nullify the user's ability and the user's body will react how their normal body would to damage. The second way is by drowning the user in the ocean, as the user can only be killed while drowning in salt water, as for any other liquid the user will just feel the pain of drowning but be fine once they cough the liquid out of their lungs.

Prerequisite Knowledge:

There are no prerequisites that the user may need or want before eating this Devil Fruit, as there is not really any way to learn or know how to use this Fruit without the user experimenting and trying out what works after they eat the Devil Fruit with time and effort.

Species:

There is really no species that this Devil Fruit would not work with, and the only species that may make the user negate one of the two weaknesses that go around the user's ability while activated is if a Fishman ate it. This is due to how the user can drown if left in the ocean, which would be prevented if a Fishman ate is as while they may now be unable to move or swim in an underwater environment, the Fishman user can still breath underwater, and therefore avoid drowning while they wait for someone to help them.

Awakening:

The Awakening for the Sturdy Sturdy Fruit is unique, as it does not increase the user's control or the stamina/energy requirement for using the Devil Fruit, as it only gives the user one Awakening ability. This Awakened ability is that the user can apply their ability to other beings or objects, making others have the ability of their Devil Fruit. This is a very unique ability as it is one of the few Fruits that can be shared with other people, with the only other two I'm aware of being the Op Op Fruit, which the Perennial Youth Operation can be used only on others and the Shadow Shadow Fruit, which the user can allow others to eat a shadow to gain the shadow's skills. This is controlled by the user, as they share their sturdy body with another being or object, which the user can retract at any time as it runs off of their energy, not the new object's or being's energy. This can affect as many beings as the user chooses, but it will cost them more energy to keep it up, as to maintain one being or object it costs the same amount as it would themselves, meaning if the user shares their ability once it will require twice the amount of energy, and if they share it twice it will cost three times the amount of energy to keep up, and so on. To Awaken this Devil Fruit the user must have the urge, the need to protect what they want and when they want, after which they must train their ability to reach out and protect other minor things first, maybe an object the user is holding at first, then a slightly bigger object, and by training and pushing the limits of their ability the user will be able to push past them to gain their Awakened ability. The Fruit will feel no different to the user as it did before Awakening it, as the user really only got one ability from it, so most users may even think that they have not Awakened their Devil Fruit, just discovered a new application for their ability.

Comments/Information:

Now, before some of you try to think of ways to get around this Fruit, let it be known that it is completely impossible to physically damage the user while they are using their ability. There are no ifs and or buts, the word is final. Think of it this way, Oda created the Barrier Barrier Fruit to produce a barrier that is intended to be impenetrable, as otherwise it's a pretty bad barrier if it breaks easily, and since Oda is basically the God that created One Piece, his word is final and the Barrier that the Fruit creates is invincible. The same is for the Sturdy Sturdy Fruit, as since I have created it or if Oda used it in One Piece the user is invulnerable to all physical so long as they are using the ability, otherwise the user isn't really "sturdy" are they? Which would defeat the purpose of the Fruit, much like if Oda created a character that can break the Barrier Fruit's barrier. You may have noticed how I keep switching between energy and stamina while referring to the ability, which is due to me thinking that both terminologies can work, it's just preference as to what people may want to call it, as it is the same thing in the end. I think this is a very powerful Devil Fruit, as it has applications based around survival, which I find to be a desired ability before I even consider wanting to eat one. This Fruit would work well for a close combat/juggernaut type fighter due to the user basically being untouchable, but I think the user should retreat if the fight starts to go a bit long. I also think a great application of this Fruit is to mix it in with Observation Haki, as the user can be more efficient when using their ability to last longer, as they dodge what they can and only turn their ability on when they have no choice.

Credits:

This Devil Fruit was created by me but was requested and mostly developed by Tarski, who I hoped enjoyed this Devil Fruit as I did due to its uniqueness and overall ability being game-changing but not putting the user above a 100 million beri bounty instantly due to the Fruits ability. This was influenced by the Curse of Achilles from Greek Mythology, as the general abilities are similar yet still very different. Your quote for your support Taiski is "Be wary of those who cannot feel pain, as they usually cause the most."

A/N: Hello, if you have an idea or Devil Fruit you want me to create or expand then let me know through a review (leave some general info like the Fruits name, abilities, weaknesses, maybe an Awakening, etc) and I will get back to you with the Fruit in a somewhat timely fashion.

Lemon Grenade.


	20. Flora Flora Fruit Model: Ent

A/N: Sorry for the wait, some things have kept me very busy recently so that is why these series of chapters are a bit later than the promised date. The second reason this was so late is due to my computer being broken for a while, and as such, I had no way of writing apart from my phone, which just made me very frustrated and angry at the slow and drawn out process. To those who were really excited about the non-stop update week I have decided to can it, as it was simply not working for me, so from now on expect about one or two chapters a week. Sorry about the misplaced hype but at least I'll start posting regularly again.

* * *

Devil Fruit:

Flora Flora Fruit Model: Ent

Furōra Furōra no Mi Model: Ent

Appearance:

This Devil Fruit looks like an apple, with the colour and texture of the outside of the Fruit being the same as tree bark. The Fruit is slightly blocky and is covered by swirls that are slightly indented into the Fruit outside, while the inside is a pale orange that has long winding swirls throughout it. The stem of this Fruit is a slightly brighter brown that is swirled at the end, with one green leaf growing from the stem.

Class:

This is a Zoan Devil Fruit.

Sub-Category:

This Devil Fruit is from the sub-category **Mythical Zoan**. These Zoan Fruits are an exceptionally rare and immensely powerful type of Zoan Devil Fruit and are even rarer than Logia Devil Fruits. Unlike the other types of Zoan Devil Fruits, this type of fruit may be the only one considered impressive, owing to its rarity and the unique powers it bestows upon the user. They allow users to transform into mythological creatures which may have special abilities that are comparable to Paramecia and Logia Devil Fruits, the sorts of which could be regarded as the subject of legends and the like. It is this reason that they are so revered, as they show traits of Paramecia, Logia, and Zoan classes, as they generate rare and incredible abilities combined in one person.

Overview:

This Devil Fruit grants the eater with the ability to transform into an Ent, which is considered to be a type of nature spirit that takes the form of a tree or forest. The reason this Devil Fruit is called the Flora Flora Fruit Model: Ent is due to that Flora covers basically all plant matter and an Ent is a type of plant based on what tree type they are, which is why it is classified as flora. Those who eat this Fruit are given the title of an Ent Human.

Abilities:

The Flora Flora Fruit Model: Ent allows the user to take the form of an Ent, which is a creature made from wood, leaves and plants that are usually protecting the forest that they reside in from those who wish to destroy it. Since Ents are made up of flora they can manipulate their bodies and the surrounding flora to their desire, which can be just generally moving it around or encouraging it to grow faster or to produce fruits, scents and poisons. The user will also be able to sustain themselves on sunlight, as the user will be able to go through the process of photosynthesis while in their Beast Form to give them the energy that they would usually get from food. The user will also have a deep connection to forests and nature and can use this to merge or connect with the forest around them, which is useful in multiple ways. These abilities require the user to be consciously aware to activate and use them, with the exception being when the user is undergoing photosynthesis as that will happen naturally while they are in Beast Form.

Strengths:

This Fruit allows the user to transform into an Ent, which will turn the user into a giant anthropomorphic tree. Due to the physiology of an Ent the user will be able to sustain themselves on sunlight, as the user will be able to photosynthesize the sun rays while in their Beast Form to give them the energy that they would usually get from food. This means that while in Beast Form the user will only ever become hungry or out of energy during the night or when they are in dark or underground places. The user will also be able to regrow limbs while in their Beast Form that was broken or cut off, as like normal trees the user can sprout a new branch that will grow from their stump to replace what they need. While in Beast or Hybrid Form the user gains an increase in durability, strength, vitality and size, as the user will become incredibly tall in their Beast Form due to an Ent being the size of a fully grown tree, which are usually really tall.

Due to how Ents are made up of flora they can manipulate their bodies and the surrounding flora to their desire, which can be just generally moving it around or encouraging it to grow faster or to produce fruits, scents and poisons. This is used by Ents to protect or guard their forest against intruders as the Ents use their plant and wood manipulation to make the forest seem scarier to others or to poison those who try to intrude. This means the user can control any forested environment that surrounds them to either use in a fight or to just generally live in. The user can use plant manipulation to accelerate the growth of plants around the user or even the user themselves, which can then be used to produced fruits and vegetables, poisons and different flowing scents. This is incredibly useful as the user could create their own food for themselves or others on demand, leading to starvation being a thing of the past. The user could also influence certain types of plants to secret poison or scents that can be used in battle or stored for later use, which could be helpful in assassination and perfume making respectively.

The last strength of this Devil Fruit is an Ent's connections to nature, as they are able to connect to a forest which can lead to several strengths that the user can now also take advantage of. This connection can do multiple things for the user, as they can gain knowledge or information from the plants around them on what is currently happening to be able to travel through plants to move over large distances quickly. It is this connection to nature that makes the user powerful while in a forest, as it allows them to have multiple advantages that do not work unless they are residing in a forest.

Techniques:

 **Wood Shield:** The user grows the wood on their forearm into the shape of a shield, which the user can then manipulate to make it bigger or smaller on a whim. The user can create a shield to their own specifics and can make it thicker if it needs to take stronger hits. This is a D-Rank Defensive Technique, as the user does have a limit to how big they can make the shield, and due to it only being made of wood it is not too effective against those who are stronger than the normal human.

 **Vine Whip:** The user grows some vines from their body, which can be used to attack like a whip or to be used for rope or a climbing aid. The user is able to manipulate the vine while it is in use, so due to the control the user as they can make it home in on a target or make it unpredictable through wild and unrealistic movements. This is a C-Rank Offensive Utility Technique as it can be used for climbing or attacking, but will still remain a plant that can be cut by any sharp implement.

 **Leaf Shower:** The user shoots leaves from their body that they have manipulated to be sharp like knives. This is done by the user growing the leafs edge to a thin point, after which they launch it from their body while they are moving. This is a C-Rank Ranged Offensive Technique, as while the leaves are sharp they can still be easily cut due to their flimsiness.

 **Forest Connection:** The user connects to a surrounding forest in order to gain information. This can be used for the user to gain a sense understanding about that particular forest, about what flora and fauna live in it, and if any of the forests are in danger by threats, such as a forest fire or plant life being destroyed. This is done by the user connecting to a part of the forest, sending their thoughts and wants into the trees and expanding their awareness across the entire forest. This is a B-Rank Information Gathering Technique as it forces the user to stop moving, but gives them real-time information about the ongoings of that particular forest. This technique is also used as a base for several other techniques that require the connection to the forest around them.

 **Root Sense:** The user connects to the forest and focuses on the root system around them, which they use to sense anyone walking through the forest. This requires a root system to be pre-existing or for the user to create one, which they then connect to use, allowing them to sense the vibrations near the roots giving them an area in which they can "see". This, however, is limited to the user as they won't be able to tell who is who, and the user cannot move due to being connected to the forest, which they will disconnect from if they move away. the user will also only be able to sense things on the ground, and can, therefore, be snuck up on by a flying enemy. This is a B-Rank Information Gathering Technique that can be used best in a forest but can be used elsewhere.

 **Root Traveller:** The user connects to the forest around them with Forest Connection to know where they would like to travel to, after which they move through the root system to a new place in the forest. This requires the user to focus on the point that they wish to get to, and make sure that there is a path of roots for them to travel through, after which their body is absorbed into the forest and their conscious is transferred to where they wanted to be transported, which their body then grows from the nearest tree which their mind then inhabits. This is a B-Rank Transport Technique that moves the user anywhere through the forest in only a few seconds.

 **Forest Emergence** **:** The user uses Forest Connection to manipulate the forest to do their bidding, whether that means attacking those within or helping animals get food, it is entirely up to the user. This requires the user to completely merge into the forest, which will allow them to manipulate any flora that resides within the forest. This is an A-Rank Manipulation Technique that needs the user to be inside a forest, otherwise, the user will be unable to properly utilise the technique with only a few trees.

 **Forest Infusion:** This is an Awakened ability that allows the user to infuse the forest, or the very concept of the nature around themselves into the user, greatly increasing all their natural abilities and traits, while also making the user absorbs the trees around them so the trees merge into the users body to create a giant anthropomorphic being made of the combined mass of an entire forest. This Awakened ability is limited to the size of the forest the user is in, as without a forest they cannot use the ability and if the forest is small then the user will not be as powerful as if they absorbed a forest like the one in Little Garden, which spans the entire island in giant vegetation. This is an S-Rank Absorption and Merging Technique as the user becomes something that is both physically imposing and monstrously powerful.

Weakness:

This Fruit has a few weaknesses, so its best to start from the top. The First weakness is that the user will be unable to just continuously grow fruits and vegetables from nothing, as they will need access to soil and water and the plant seeds for what they want to grow, as the user is only able to grow fruits from plants that are meant to grow fruit. This is due to the user being unable to change a plant itself to become something new or different from what it originally was, like genetically altering a flower to produce an orange, as it just won't happen.

Another weakness of this Devil Fruit is that the user is weak to fire and very dry or hot areas due to the user being made out of plants and greenery. The user will be weak to fire for obvious reasons, as the user will be as flammable as any other tree, so if they are lit on fire they will want to put that out before it becomes a problem, as it can and will spread to the rest of their body very quickly. The user will be weak to desert environments as it will prevent the user from gaining any fertile soil or reliable water source to grow plants or for the user themselves, as their body will start to dry out if left in the desert for long periods of time without water.

The last weakness is that when the user is connecting to a forest the user must be in contact with a part of the forest and remain stationary while they do it. This is due to the user needing to concentrate to make and keep their connection to the forest around them. While the user does this they are left vulnerable, as they will be unable to sense anything that tries to attack from the air, or will need to break their connection with the forest before they can do anything like dodging or moving.

Prerequisite Knowledge:

The prerequisites that the user may need or want before eating this Devil Fruit involves any knowledge or information about plants. This will help the user to better understand what is happening when plants grow or undergo photosynthesis, or help the user understand which plants can produce certain poisons which they may require or what scent they may want to create. This Devil Fruit would work best if a botanist ate it, as they would better understand all of the abilities their Devil Fruit has and the potential it can have if properly used. This Fruit would also work better is the user creates a pouch or bag that holds a wide assortment of seeds that the user can grow and use for different things, such as keeping seeds for fruits so the user can grow food, or keep some seeds for flowers that secrete poison that the user may need, stuff like that.

Species:

There is really no species that this Devil Fruit would not work with and the only species that may make the user negate one of the weaknesses that the user's ability causes are if a Fishman ate it. This is due to how the user can drown if left in the ocean, which would be prevented if a Fishman ate is as while they may now be unable to move or swim in an underwater environment, the Fishman user can still breath underwater, and therefore avoid drowning while they wait for someone to help them.

Awakening:

The Awakening of the Flora Flora Fruit Model: Ent will give the user increased strength, durability, vitality and regeneration. The Awakened ability of this Fruit allows the user to infuse the forest, or the very concept of the nature around themselves into the user, greatly increasing all their natural abilities and traits, while also making the user absorbs the trees around them so the trees merge into the users body to create a giant anthropomorphic being made of the combined mass of an entire forest, and with the concept of nature taking a physical form the users body is covered with deep green swirls that glow with the embodiment of nature. This Awakened ability is limited in if the user is in a forest and how big that forest might be, as without a forest they cannot use the ability and if the forest is small then the user will not be as powerful as if they absorbed a forest like the one in Little Garden, which spans the entire island. The user Awakens this Devil Fruit by spending a minimum of five years connected to a forest, doing nothing but protecting it from intruders and soaking in the natural energy that the user can feel through their Beast Form. After this, the user must feel the energy around them and they move it into themselves, causing the energy to move into the user and pulling the surrounding forest with the energy where it merges with the user to create a being made from the entire forest that the user is apart of. This Awakening takes time and dedication from the user over a period of time, and as such, the Awakening is a process and path that requires the user to hold strong and truly value their connection to nature.

Comments/Information:

Now, some of you may be unsure how to truly visualise an Ent, so a named example would be Groot, from Guardians of the Galaxy. That is a good way to think of how an ent should look like, as it really depends on the age of the user to how old their ent form is, which Groot shows through his different periods of growing up. The reason I mentioned that last part is due to ents always being depicted as really old and blocky, which is not what I'm aiming for, as I believe it should be the more streamline but still at least as tall as a normal sized tree. Also, Some of you may be thinking "why is this a Zoan? A plant is obviously not an animal." the answer to that is that you are wrong. Not in the way that you think, as plants are not animals, but Zoan Fruits covers all creatures, which this Fruit does count for, which I have explained already for the Golem Fruit. Also for those who don't know anthropomorphic means "human-like" or making something have human characteristics, and the only reason I put this here is for the people who are too lazy to use google to find the answer.

Credits:

This Devil Fruit was created by me and requested by missallsundayy, who also helped in developing some of the techniques and created the Awakening, which I thank you for as it usually takes a lot of time to think of a creative or unique application for a power that the user does not already have. I hope that you enjoyed this as you seem to be very enthralled with the Encyclopedia, which makes me very happy :) Your quote for this Fruit is "There's no need to hurry so why worry?"

A/N: YEAH, IM BACK! So, hello everyone, it's been a while but I'm here now, so be EXCITED! Also don't feel shy, if you have an idea or Devil Fruit you want me to create or expand then let me know through a review (leave some info like the Fruits name, abilities, weaknesses, maybe an Awakening, etc) and I will get back to you with the Fruit in a somewhat timely fashion.

Lemon Grenade.


	21. Plush Plush Fruit

Devil Fruit:

Plush Plush Fruit

Nuigurumi Nuigurumi no Mi

Appearance:

This Devil Fruit looks like a large peach, with the colour being a very light brown. The Fruit is covered by swirls that all end pointing down, with each swirl protruding slightly from the Fruit, similar to a fuzzy teddy bear. The inside of this Fruit is white that has numerous small swirls that clump together in bunches. The stem of this Fruit is split immediately from the base and curls in to form two compact swirls that look like two ears from a teddy bear.

Class:

This is a Paramecia Devil Fruit.

Sub-Category:

This Devil Fruit is a **Body Altering Paramecia**. This sub-category allows Paramecia users to alter their body on command into multiple different things or just one specific item. This can range from altering their weight to altering their body into different items like turning the user's body into a weapon. This is only limited to the user's body, and as such can not impact anything apart from the user themselves.

Overview:

This Devil Fruit allows the user to shift their body into the form of a teddy bear. The reason this Fruit is called the Plush Plush Fruit is due to a teddy bear being a plush toy, and it sounds better to say Plush Plush Fruit then Teddy Teddy Fruit. Those who eat this Fruit now have the title Plush Human.

Abilities:

The Plush Plush Fruit grants the user with being able to turn into a life-sized teddy bear, which will completely change their physiology to that of a teddy bear until the user turns back to their natural form. This is a complete change, as the user's insides will be turned to stuffing, their skin will turn into cloth and fur, their eyes will become large buttons and their mouth will not contain any teeth, making the user for all intents and purposes look like a life-sized teddy bear. This form is activated by the user willing to transform into a teddy bear, and remains in that form until they wish to return to their natural form, and requires no energy to change or keep the transformation up.

While in this form the user will be able to do anything that a living teddy bear would be able to do, which involves several things that are as follow. The first is that the user is able to absorb and better receive blunt attacks without being hurt or damaged. The second is that the user will be able to sew their body while in their teddy bear form, allowing them to stitch together cuts and wounds to heal themselves or to reattach limbs or body parts that have been cut off. The third and final ability is that everything that was inside the user's body is now just stuffing, which the user can move around the stuffing in their body to enhance limbs or physical attacks, or to bend their body in previously impossible ways due to a lack of any bones or ligaments.

Strengths:

This Fruit has several strengths that the user can take advantage of, many of which involve the user's body and how it interacts with the environment around them. The first strength of this Fruit is how the user's teddy bear form can withstand blunt force in attacks or due to a situation they have found themselves in. This immunity to blunt force trauma is mainly due to how the users body is filled with stuffing, and due to the fact that stuffing does not break or bruise, and neither does the cloth/fur that replaces their skin, their body will be able to receive any form of blunt physical attacks without hurting or breaking the user, with very few exceptions. This means that while the user is transformed into a teddy bear they can fall over large distances without breaking anything when they land, as their body will just hit the ground and bounce a little before the user gets back up without damage, but maybe a bit dirtier. The user will also be able to fight against those who are strictly close-combat types that use blunt instruments or their fists, as the users body, like a teddy bear, will be able to absorb the hits by folding in or moving in unnatural ways, such as bending or contorting their teddy bear form into what is usually impossible for most species as the user can ignore their joints, like knees, elbows, hell even their entire skeletal system, to avoid being caught in any grapples while also being able to take any attack they could dish out due to having no hard internal structure to damage.

The second strength is that the user has a unique form of regeneration or instant healing by sewing together any cuts or open wounds while in their teddy bear form. This is very advantageous for the user as they will be able to heal themselves quite easily due to this, but it also points out how the user will be susceptible to slashing and cutting attacks that will be a lot more damaging for the user, especially if they start to lose the stuffing inside of them. A unique property of this Fruit is that the user can create or build new limbs to replace anything that they have lost while fighting or have damaged while living life. This is done by having the separate parts of a life-sized teddy bear or just the raw materials which they then attach to themselves while transformed, leading the user to regain a lost limb or part when they become human again. An example is if the user loses an arm while fighting and are unable to retrieve it before they leave, as now the user is missing an entire limb, which they then go and grab a spare life-sized teddy bear arm which they sew onto themselves, allowing the user to heal their incomplete body. When the user transforms back they will have their arm back again with no difference to their previous one, with it only really showing when the user transforms into a teddy bear as their arm will look a bit like a patchwork creation or slightly different to the rest of their body.

The final strength of the Plush Plush Fruit is that the user is able to shift their internal stuffing around their body in order to increase their physical attributes in certain areas. This means that the user has the ability to manipulate their internal structure in order to make certain areas or parts of their body more efficient. An example of this would be if the user shifts some stuffing into their arm, making it swell slightly and gives the user an increase in strength for that arm in case they need the extra stopping power in a fight or just if they need a boost while lifting heavy objects. The user will also be able to hide objects within themselves, as the user can put any item that is smaller than themselves into their body and mould their stuffing around it, making the object be kept in the user's body, without negatively or positively affecting the user when they return to their natural form. This storage will not make anything resist to blunt damage, as anything inside the user can be shattered or broken while the user is hit by an attack, and anything inside a certain limb will remain with that body part where it is stored if it is lost or separated, meaning that the user can use this to store objects in the short term but should not store anything of value in case they break or are damaged while in a fight.

Techniques:

 **Body Shift: Teddy Bear:** The user is able to turn into a life-sized teddy bear, which will completely change their physiology to that of a teddy bear until the user turns back to their natural form. This is a complete change, as the user's insides will be turned to stuffing, their skin will turn into cloth and fur, their eyes will become large buttons and their mouth will not contain any teeth, making the user a life-sized teddy bear. This form is activated by the user willing to transform into a teddy bear, and remains in that form until they wish to return to their natural form, and requires no energy to change or keep the transformation up. This is an E-Rank Transformation Technique as it is the bare bones of this Devil Fruit.

 **Shifting Stuffing:** The user shifts their internal stuffing around their body in order to increase their physical attributes in certain areas. This means that the user has the ability to manipulate their internal structure in order to make certain areas or parts of their body more efficient, and can work with anything that is internal. An example of this would be if the user shifts some stuffing into their arm, making it swell slightly and gives the user an increase in strength for that arm in case they need the extra stopping power in a fight or just if they need a boost while lifting heavy objects. Another one is to shift the stuffing into their brain, allowing them to think and plan more effectively and quickly. This is a B-Rank Enhancement Technique that generally allows the user to enhance whatever part of their body that is holding the most stuffing but will not work if the stuffing is wet as that will lock it in place until it is dry.

 **Stitches and Sewing:** The user is able to perform a unique form of regeneration or instant healing on themselves by sewing together any cuts or open wounds while in their teddy bear form. This is done by the user literally stitching close a cut or limb back together, as that will automatically heal the user completely. The user will also be able to create or build new limbs to replace anything that they have lost while fighting or have damaged while living life. This is done by having the separate parts of a life-sized teddy bear or just the raw materials which they then attach to themselves while transformed, leading the user to regain a lost limb or part when they become human again. When the user transforms back after healing themselves they will have healed themselves with no difference to their previous state, with it only really showing when the user transforms into a teddy bear as their form will look a bit like a patchwork creation. This is an A-Rank Healing Technique that will only work for the user but can repair any damage the user has sustain instantly.

 **The Plush Cannibal:** This is an Awakened ability that allows the user the ability to "eat" other plush toys to gain the powers or traits of the represented creature. This can be used on any plush toy, whether it is a representation of an inanimate object, the most powerful creatures that have ever existed or even toys that represent a job or idea, any plush toy the user eats they will gain any traits, talent and knowledge that is linked with that plush toy for thirty minutes, after which anything they have gained from the toy will disappear. When the user eats a toy they must be in their teddy bear form, after which their form will change completely or only partially to what the plush toy that they ate looked like, an example being if the user ate a plush cat their teddy bear form would shift completely to look like what the plush cat did, or it would shift both forms together like it would for a Zoan users hybrid form, except the user will still look like some sort of plush toy for the duration. This is an Awakened S-Rank Assimilation Technique that can only be used three times per day and the user cannot eat more than one plush toy at a time.

Weakness:

There are two main weaknesses for this Devil Fruit that does not involve the usual Devil Fruit weaknesses, which is fire and water, which while water is already big weakness it also affects the user in an additional way. The user is weak to fire for obvious reasons, as the user will be flammable while they are in their teddy bear form, leading to the user being at risk of being completely burned up if they leave a fire on themselves unchecked. The second and more deliberating weakness is if the user is soaked in a liquid, as the user will be slowed down due to their stuffing soaking up the liquid making them be just generally slower in every aspect. When I say every aspect, I mean every aspect as it will affect their reaction time, their movements, their thoughts, even their bones and muscles as their insides are completely soaked due to anything internal being stuffing, and as such will all have the "waterlogged" effect on anything internal, causing muscles and bones to fold or sag due to their waterlogged body. By using this Devil Fruit the user will gain no negative effects or problems as a result.

The user will also be more vulnerable to slashing and cutting attacks while in their teddy bear form, as like a normal teddy bear the user's body will be unable to heal itself unless the user stitches their wound close, or another term is by "repairing" their body like one would any other stuffed animal, the user is then instantly healed. The user will be in extreme danger as well if they lose too much stuffing, much like anyone who loses too much blood. This is due to the user's internals being made of stuffing, so loosing too much of this precious material will result in the user's health deteriorating until they eventually die.

This then leads to the last weakness of all Devil Fruit users, their inability to swim and the draining effect of Seastone. This will affect the user as while they are in their normal form and come into contact with one of these substances they will feel exhausted and are unable to access their ability. However if the user is transformed and comes into contact with these substances the user will be trapped in their current form and unable to do anything until they are removed from the substance, with the user being in the ocean as the more problematic option as they will be completely soaked which the waterlogged effects will last until they have dried out.

Prerequisite Knowledge:

There are some prerequisites that the user will want before eating this Devil Fruit, as the user needs to know how to stitch or sew cloth, which will allow the user to repair themselves. The user will also want to learn how to build teddy bears from scratch and how to repair damaged plush toys, as the user will benefit from this knowledge by being able to heal themselves and not rely on others to help them. This Fruit would best work for someone who either has a background repairing clothes or as a toymaker, as they would best be able to take care of any damage their body receives.

Species:

There are several species that this Fruit would not work with, which basically involve any large species, such as Giants as they have large bodies that would require them having a large amount of cloth and stuffing if they wish to repair their bodies from a fight, which would be incredibly hard to find in the world as no-one would create a teddy bear the size of a giant, and therefore any giant would struggle to find the materials they needed to repair their body while transformed, leading them to an early death. There are several species that this Devil Fruit would work with, which are basically anything smaller than a normal human, like dwarves, as the user would be small and would be able to find the materials they need to heal themselves in abundance, as well as being the size of a normal teddy bear allowing them to blend into or hide in places that usually contain toys or children. The only species that may allow the user negate certain death if left in the ocean is if a Fishman ate it, as while they may now be unable to move or swim underwater, the Fishman user can still breath underwater, and therefore avoid drowning while they wait for someone to help them.

Awakening:

The Awakening for the Plush Plush Fruit only has one application, only one new ability as the user gets no boost in their abilities that is passive, no upgrade in their control or anything else. The one Awakened ability the user gains is that the user can "eat" other plush toys to gain the powers or traits of the represented creature. This can be used on any plush toy, whether it is a representation of an inanimate object, the most powerful creatures that have ever existed or even toys that represent a job or idea, any plush toy the user eats they will gain any traits, talent and knowledge that is linked with that plush toy for thirty minutes, after which anything they have gained from the toy will disappear. Examples of this are if the user eats a plush dragon, they will gain the ability of flight through grown wings and will be able to spit fire. If the user eats a plush scientist the user will gain any and all knowledge of the represented scientist like anyone else who has studied years to get to that point in their life, giving the user the knowledge and application for thirty minutes before it fades away. When the user eats a toy they must be in their teddy bear form, after which their form will change completely or only partially to what the plush toy that they ate looked like, an example being if the user ate a plush cat their teddy bear form would shift completely to look like what the plush cat did, or it would shift both forms together like it would for a Zoan users hybrid form, except the user will still look like some sort of plush toy for the duration. This Awakened ability can only be used three times per day and the user cannot eat more than one plush toy at a time, and will also work best by those who can make their own plush toys as it is basically meaning the user can tailor specific toys to face certain battles as the user could create anything that they can imagine. This Fruit is Awakened when the user goes through a traumatic experience that leads them to spend most of their time in their teddy bear form, after a while they will look for comfort and when they get through their grief with someone else they will understand their Devil Fruit's final ability. This Awakening will not change the user or have any negative effects, only that the user has a slight yearning to consume plush toys that are in the vicinity, which can easily be ignored.

Comments/Information:

So, just to be clear on the name, the Japanese translation was really long for anything that resembled a stuffed toy, and as such, I decided to give up and put the translation for Plush due to it being one of the shorter options. I think that any user of this Devil Fruit would benefit by having a toy building workstation, as it would mostly be used as a storage area for any material the user may need to repair themselves and a place to do it, like their own personalised medical bay that only works for themselves. This Fruit is really cool and would be one of my favourites that I would definitely eat if I was given the option. I would not say this Fruit is overpowered, but the Awakening is especially strong, even compared to others as the user can basically become whatever they can make for a thirty minute period, which could be anything, as I'm pretty sure there plush toys of nearly anything, from phoenixes to planes, robots, hell, there's probably plush toys of gods and concepts like immortality, it's like saying that if the user creates the plush toy correctly they will be the ultament powerhouse that is impossible to beat for thirty minutes!

Credits:

This Devil Fruit was made by me and was requested by Lockthorn, who created most of the aspects and abilities this Fruit has, including the Awakening which most usually struggles with creating. I hope you like the Devil Fruit as I certainly did, as I find that the user could have a lot of fun with it. For your support, your quote is "Toys are what everyone enjoys, till they are bent, broken and eventually left behind."

A/N: Hello people, I hope everyone is having a nice day, and if you're not then I hope it becomes one. Always remember, I'm happy for people to leave a review with a request for a Devil Fruit, so if you have any leave a name, what abilities it has, anything you think of just put it in and I'll eventually get to it.

Lemon Grenade.


End file.
